Copos de cristal
by Zakuro Hatsune
Summary: Elsa después de ciertos eventos ha sido elegida para ser un espíritu, después de que pasan 300 años un encuentro inesperado con los guardianes y un "regalo" que Norte le tiene preparado, la joven Reina de Las Nieves debe estar en compañía del más joven entre los Guardianes, Jack Frost. ¿Se dará la oportunidad de amar después de 300 años sin sentir nada? Advertencia: Posible Lemmon
1. Copo 1

Hola a todos :3, soy Zakuro Hatsune, un placer en conocerte futuro lector. Espero y disfruten este fanfic, les pido disculpas si no hay mucha participación de Jack, ya que tenía que ingeniarme alguna forma de hacer a Elsa inmortal. Hace mucho no escribía en primera persona, así también me disculpo si ven alguna falla, pero quise hacerlo así ya que disfruto escribir de esta forma aunque no sea mi fuerte. Sin más por el momento, les dejo leer. Ya saben, si les gustó dejen un comentario y si quieren saber algo acerca del fic, pueden mandarme un mensaje y yo les doy la forma de comunicarse conmigo. Ahora sí, buena lectura:

_**Ж **__Copos de cristal __**Ж**_

Copo uno: Trecientos años pasan rápido.

¿Cuantos años ya han pasado desde que el hombre de la Luna me perdonó la vida y me sumergí en esta vida, o no vida? ¿Doscientos o trescientos años? No lo recuerdo. Los últimos momentos de mi vida como humana fueron desgarradores. Hans, el príncipe que trató de asesinarme a mis veintiún años de edad, volvió con sus hermanos y le declararon la guerra a mi reino. Arendell. Mi ejército no era rival para ellos, nunca habíamos entrado en guerra antes; incluso si yo iba al frente y con mis poderes vencía a varios soldados, eran muchos para mí.

En los últimos días de mi existencia humana, recuerdo que le pedí a mi adorada hermana que huyera con Kristoff. Anna, quién se negó rotundamente a dejarme, terminó siendo atada por Kristoff y, bajo mis órdenes como reina, llevada a un reino aliado donde podría vivir en paz. Mi último deseo viva fue ese, que mi hermana pudiera vivir con la libertad con la que yo no pude contar. Sólo tuve a lo mucho cinco o seis años de felicidad, la guerra te consume mucho tiempo y libertades. Tenía que organizar al ejército y encabezar las tropas, mi poder en plano militar nos daba cierta ventaja, podía congelar el piso y hacer resbalar a los soldados, congelar parcialmente sus pies para dejarlos inmóviles, hacer grandes hombres de nieve que acabaran con algunos escuadrones realmente grandes, paredes de hielo grueso que protegían a los habitantes mientras huían a reinos aliados y podía fácilmente asesinar a los hombres, cosa que no hice por la simple razón de que no soy una asesina.

Al final de cuentas, cuando tomaba un descanso en la gran sala de los cuadros me emboscaron y me tomaron como prisionera, me sacaron del palacio atada con cadenas parcialmente calientes que derretían el hielo que trataba de formar en ellas, me hicieron llamar «La reina de la nieve», un monstruo que asediaba con hielo y sin piedad. Que gran cantidad de mentiras. Me encarcelaron de nuevo, pero esta vez no pude huir a tiempo ¿la razón? Hans me amenazó con hacerle daño a Anna, a Kristoff y al pequeño que mi adorada hermana llevaba en su vientre. ¿Qué gran manera de enterarme que iba a ser tía, no? Hans sabía jugar sucio: primero con los sentimientos de mi hermana con su primer amor y, ahora, amenazándome con que le haría daño a la única familia que tengo y a mi lindo sobrino que crece en ella. Si yo era en ese momento el monstruo, ¿qué demonios era el ser quién me dio la muerte? Pasé dos días en la prisión donde simplemente no morí de inanición y deshidratación por el simple hecho de que comía y bebía el hielo que podía hacer. Olaf, el muñeco de nieve que hice con Anna cuando éramos niñas, era mi única compañía en ese entonces. Nunca me dejó y, hasta el día de hoy, no me ha dejado.

Cuando la puerta de la prisión se abrió el segundo día, Hans llevaba una vestimenta negra y en su cara se veía una maldita sonrisa de satisfacción. Había ganado ese imbécil. Maldecí ese día como nunca a mi corazón y consciencia por no haberme permitido matar a ese bastardo de una vez por todas y acabar con la guerra que acabó con más de una familia -incluyendo la mía- en mi reino. Me vendó los ojos y le dio una patada a Olaf, le advertí que no se armara de nuevo hasta que él no lo viese. Me encaminó por los pasillos y sentí el viento helado en mi cara, había mantenido aquel clima para que mis solados escapasen y no los vieran. Me subió a una tarima donde me obligó a meter la cabeza en una especie de ventana de madera que enseguida cerró sobre mí. La guillotina. Serré mis ojos a pesar de estar vendados y no pude evitar derramar una lágrima traicionera. Leyó en voz alta a su ejército que con la caída de la reina Elsa, la Reina de las Nieves, Arendell era propiedad suya y de sus otros doce hermanos. Y, dando una orden, el filo de la cuchilla que nunca se había usado, atravesó mi cuello en un ruido sordo. Había muerto.

Un susurro.

Escuché un susurro. No sabía quién era o que me decía, pero en ese momento abrí mis ojos que ya no eran atados por vendas y miré al cielo, vi la luna llena más hermosa que había visto en mi corta vida, sentí el suelo helado bajo mi espalda y manos, el aire frío me revolvía el cabello y me di cuenta que yacía recostada abajo de la tarima donde anteriormente me habían dado muerte. Me levanté de donde estaba y no pude divisar mi cuerpo, pero el hielo y la nieve lo cubría todo, más de lo ya estaba. Miré mi reflejo y era la yo de mis veinte con el cabello despeinado, mi trenza de lado cayéndome en el hombro y mi vestido azul, a mi alrededor habían infinidad de soldados con una cara de asombro y terror, donde debía yacer mi cuerpo sólo se apreciaba una especie de muñeco de hielo con mi forma, sólo que por obvias razones, la cabeza estaba en el suelo sin la venda. Mis ojos apretados transmitían el miedo que sentí y la sorpresa de la muerte que me llevó sin avisar. ¿Qué había pasado? No lo sabía. Traté de hablar con alguien, pero al parecer no me escuchaban. Me acerqué a uno para menearlo, y, en ese momento, le traspasé como si fuera un fantasma. Yo era un fantasma.

Miedo.

Tuve mucho miedo.

Mi cara se descompuso, mis ojos de abrieron como platos y me encorvé sólo para volverme a erguir dando un fuerte grito que absolutamente nadie percibió, pero, más sin embargo, mis poderes estaban intactos, e incluso más potentes que antes, y expulsé una ráfaga de hielo que tiró a todos por lo menos cinco metros. Vi como todos salían despedidos y, varios de ellos, con extremidades congeladas, gritos de terror surgieron por doquier y vi la figura de Hans que era consumido lentamente por el hielo. Le había dado en el corazón. Ni por ser la persona más despreciable del mundo le hubiese deseado una muerte tan aterradora como la de ser convertido en hielo irrompible. Lástima que él no tuviese a alguien quien hiciera un acto de amor por él. Salí corriendo del lugar al ver el devastador poder que ahora tenía, los gritos me siguieron hasta mi castillo de hielo donde me refugié. No sabía que había pasado, lo único de lo que estaba enterada era que mis poderes eran más fuertes que antes y eso implicaba que debía volver a controlarlos, sin Anna. Después de mi muerte, y si no hubiese sido por Olaf, podría haber caído en la soledad que tanto odiaba, volví a crear a mi compañero de nieve en el castillo, mi única compañía que podía hacerme reír de vez en cuando, y nos quedamos ahí. No quería salir, de todas formas al parecer nadie me lograba ver.

Pasaron algunos años antes de que un pequeño niño llegara a mi castillo, me sentí realmente feliz de volver a ver a una persona. Se quedó impresionado al ver las figuras de hielo que hice de todas las personas importantes para mí. Mamá, papá, Anna, Sven, Kristoff, e incluso, hice una figura de hielo de Olaf. Aquel pequeño se quedó abobado viendo las figuras, yo sólo lo observaba con una sonrisa y decidí hacer una de él. Cuando le pequeño vio su escultura dio un gritillo de exaltación y admiración. Olaf me pidió permiso de ir a saludarlo, pero antes de que yo le dijera que esperara ya se había ido a saludar al niño. Gran error. El pequeño se asustó tanto con mi amigo, el muñeco de nieve, que salió corriendo sin mirar atrás. Pobre Olaf, hacía mucho que no veía a alguien que se le había olvidado que algunas personas le podrían tener miedo, sólo le consolé diciendo que todo estaría bien.

Después de ese desafortunado encuentro, a mis oídos -gracias a las pequeñas aves de nieve que mandaba al exterior que aprendí a crear- llegaron rumores sobre mí que de seguro Hans antes de volverse hielo había dicho y que aquel pequeño había confirmado. Las historias decía que congelaba corazones con sólo la mirada, o que en una montaña en Arandell había un castillo de hielo donde se podía ver estatuas de personas congeladas que de seguro eran víctimas de la maligna Reina de las Nieves quien cuyo corazón frío odiaba a las personas así que cualquiera que se acercaba a ese lugar terminaría congelado, incluso se decía que era una malvada bruja que con ayuda de su magia negra convertía todo lo que tocaba en hielo. Para empezar: ¡No todo lo que toco se congela ahora! Después de años practicando aprendí como dominar esa parte de mí. Segundo: No tengo un corazón de hielo, mi corazón estaba invadido de termo en ese tiempo; después de haber sido un espíritu por tantos años, te terminaos acostumbrado ¿no? Tercero: No soy una bruja, no le hago daño a nadie mientras no me ataque o quiera matarme, excepto Hans, él me amenazó para salvar su pellejo y de todas formas lo terminé matando por accidente.

Después de cien años de encierro y de practicar mis poderes, un día, una de mis aves de nieve llegó a mí con una noticia que partió mi pobre corazón. Estaba sentada en el balcón viendo como Arendell ahora era una pequeña colonia inglesa. Las casas que antes eran de paja y madera, ahora brillaban con metales y adornos rústicos -creo que a ese estilo se le llamaba barroco-. Tan atrapada estaba viendo el cambio de mi querido reino que no me di cuenta cuando el pequeño animal de nieve vino, lo noté cuando aleteaba adelante de mi pidiendo mudamente mi mano para aterrizar. Extendí mis falanges para darle una superficie donde posarse y la acerqué a mi oído, era el ave que vigilaba a Anna. No hablaba directamente conmigo, pero oía su voz en mi mente, y las palabras que ese día me dijo pusieron fin a mi mundo casi por completo.

— Mi reina. Su hermana, Anna, ha muerto hoy en compañía de su hijo, su nieto y su esposo, el vendedor de hielo Kristoff. — Informó el ave en mis adentros.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, me había parado del asombro y mis piernas me fallaron, me caí de muslos, temblaba como si el frío que me rodeaba al fin pudiera sentirlo, tomé mi cara con una de mis manos y grité como nunca lo había hecho. Entre lágrimas vi como Olaf llegaba a mi habitación y tratada de animarme, pero no escuchaba nada. A mi mente llegaron todos los recuerdos de mi infancia con mi adorada hermana y aquellos años de felicidad que tuvimos después de que descongelara todo el reino. Los copos de nieve empezaron a formarse a mi alrededor, sentí como las ramitas de Olaf se apretaban de mi para no dejarse llevar por la tormenta, lo abracé y me desahogué, los copos que habían empezado a girar a mi alrededor, se transformaron en una tormenta que llegó hasta Arendell. Pero no me importaba. ¡Mi hermana, mi Anna había muerto y yo no estuve a su lado en su último aliento!

— ¡Olaf, Olaf! — Llamé al muñeco de nieve. — ¡Anna ha muerto! ¡Yo debí estar ahí! ¡Soy la peor hermana del mundo! — Chillé sin parar.

— Elsa, eso no es cierto. — Las ramas de mi compañero helado me abrazaban también. — La amaste tanto que diste tu vida a cambio de la suya, y eso, sólo una hermana de verdad lo haría.

Pero las palabras de Olaf no entraban en mi cabeza, el dolor y pesar que oprimían mi corazón era tan grande que sólo expulsé lo que reprimía en una gran ráfaga de poder. Recuerdo perfectamente que ese día nevó por como nunca antes, pero los copos parecían tristes y caían muy lentamente. El cielo era totalmente gris y cerrado, los rayos del sol no podían atravesar la nubosa frontera. Cuando todo lo que sentí al fin me dejó, vi al pobre de Olaf quien me miraba con preocupación y, apenas nuestros ojos cruzaron, el pobre muñeco empezó a llorar como si de un niño pequeño se tratase. Mi cara de tristeza pasó a ser una de asombro y preocupación, veía los cubos de hielo que resbalaban de los ojos de Olaf en forma de lágrimas.

— ¡Anna! ¡Anna! — Llamaba a mi hermana, lo volví a abrazar y acaricié su cabeza nevada.

— N-No llores, Olaf... Tranquilo... — Traté de calmarlo.

— ¡Anna! ¡Ya no la volveré a ver! — Chillaba sin remedio.

— Olaf, no llores.

En mi desesperación moví mis manos y poco a poco con la nieve se fue formando una pequeña estatuilla con la forma de Anna, justo como la recordaba: Con el pelo amarrado en sus dos trenzas, con su hermoso vestido veraniegos y con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Le puse en la cara la pequeña figurilla y vi sus ojos emocionarse, y aquellos ojos se agrandaron más cuando la pequeña Anna de hielo cobró vida ante los ojos espectadores de Olaf, quien enseguida empezó a jugar con ella diciendo que era su mini-Ann, lo vi salir con su nueva compañera y le sonreí, pero cuando dejó la habitación, mi sonrisa se desvaneció, me di vuelta y volví a sentarme en mi balcón; vi como el cielo de un color azul cielo pasó a ser de un gris oscuro. Igual a mis sentimientos. Suspiré resignada, regresé a mi habitación y me acosté en mi cama, no quería pensar. No quería vivir ya.

Desde ese día me di cuenta que ya no me quedaba nada, entonces, ¿que iba a hacer entonces? ¿Me encerraría de nuevo en mi castillo? ¿Saldría y exploraría el mundo a pesar de que nadie me viese como cierto espíritu cuyo poder era similar al mío? No me di cuenta cuando caí dormida. Fue el sueño más perturbador que había tenido en mi vida. Estaba en un lugar oscuro y todas las personas que he querido me miraban, empecé a llorar a mares y corrí donde ellos, al primero que toqué fue a mi padre quien de inmediato se convirtió en hielo, mi madre fue la siguiente, Kristoff también, Sven y cuando traté de alejarme de Anna para que no la congelara ella me aferró la muñeca, me sonrió y, ante mis ojos, la estatua en la que se había convertido mi hermana se rompió en miles de pedazos. Me agaché ante lo que quedaba de ella, agarré los trozos esparcidos los junté en mi regazo. No paré de llorar y ese llanto fue lo que me despertó.

El viento soplaba alrededor de mí, una gran ventisca azotaba en el exterior y granizaba, me paré y vi a través de la ventana, todo estaba cubierto de un puro color blanco. Mi corazón se encogió y recordé lo de ese día, las lágrimas volvieron a salir de mis ojos y desvié la mirada. Formé otra pequeña ave de nieve y le mandé a cuidar a la descendencia de Anna, nunca la dejaría sola y siempre cuidaría de ella y su hijos, y los hijos de estos hasta que yo volviera a morir. Antes de que el pájaro partiera le até un pequeño muñeco de nueve igual a Olfa a ella y la dejé ir. Era un mensaje para Kristoff y toda su familia: Siempre los voy a cuidar.

El tiempo siguió su curso y lo que antes era una pequeña colonia inglesa ahora la veía convertida en una ciudad con grandes edificios, habían varios rascacielos y el lugar donde estaba mi castillo ahora era un parque. Olaf y yo decidimos mudarnos y vagar por las montañas, total, no podía morir de todas formas; cada cierto tiempo bajaba a la ciudad a ver cómo eran las cosas y, la leyenda que alguna vez se habló de mí, ahora era un simple cuento olvidado por todos. De vez en cuando iba a la ciudad a ver cómo era, vi cosas que en mi tiempo no eran comunes como: chicos con pendientes en la boca, pelos de infinitos colores, chicas con vestimentas que ni una mujer de burdel se pondría y mucho más. Pero lo que nunca cambió y lo que me hacía más feliz, eran los pequeños con inocencia en los ojos. Cuando provocada de vez en cuando una nevada los veía felices, en esos días permitía a Olaf acompañarme y que jugara con los niños, a fin de cuentas, ellos tampoco me podían ver. Olaf les contaba a los niños historias de mi, de una chica llamada la Reina de las Nieves que con su extraordinario poder de manejar el hielo hacia cosas hermosas, que podía hacer hombres de nieve vivientes y esculturas hermosas, pero aquellas historia sólo duraban los días nevada y rápidamente eran olvidadas.

Regresábamos a las montañas cuando llegaba verano, no podía dejar que un hombre de nieve parlante vagara en una ciudad, ese día fue algo especial. Íbamos subiendo cuando de repente la Aurora pintó el cielo oscuro con hermosos colores glaciales. Sólo había una explicación: Los guardianes estaban siendo convocados por el hombre de la luna. Como espíritu que soy, tenía conocimiento de los guardianes -incluso cuando era pequeña creía en ellos-. Norte era el líder, mejor conocido como Santa quien sólo vi una vez y eso, fue hace cien años para presentase. ¡No imaginan cuán emocionada estaba por verle! También está el Hada de los Dientes, Sandman y El Conejo de Pascua. Eran los cuatro guardianes. Me pregunté que habría pasado para que los guardianes se tuvieran que reunir, pero de inmediato dejé esa idea, tenía que llevar a Olaf a un lugar donde no lo vieran.

No hubo momentos más oscuros que ese tiempo. Unos cuantos meses después de que la Aurora pintara el cielo, volví a bajar a la ciudad un día cuando provoqué una nevada por accidente. Me había asustado caballo perdido. Al ingresar la ciudad pude ver que los pequeños tenían expresiones tristes. «Quizá hubiera sido buena idea traer a Olaf», pensé mientras seguía observando a los pequeños. Me incliné ante una niña pelirroja, me recordaba tanto a Anna, la escuché suspirar y detrás de ella venía una joven igual que ella, tal vez su hermana.

— ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó la joven a la menor.

— No... El hada de los dientes no vino... — Contestó la pequeña llorando.

— ¿El hada... no hizo una entrega? — Razoné en voz alta.

Era imposible. El Hada siempre cumplía su papel como tal, empecé a prosear la información a mil por hora. Seguí caminando por los alrededores y todo era lo mismo. Desde si habían tenido una pesadilla o que si el conejo de Pascua no había escondido huevos. ¿Qué había pasado? Corrí hacia un parque donde habían algunos pequeños reunidos e inicié a hacer esculturas de nieve de Santa, el Hada, Conejo y de Sandman. Junté a una pequeña multitud de niños a quienes se les iluminó el rostro al ver aquellas figuras. ¡Había logrado que sonrieran! Empezaba a ver un pequeño brillo en los ojos de los chiquillos cuando, de la nada, un corcel hecho de arena negra apareció y destruyó las esculturas provocando el llanto de todos los pequeños que tenía a mi alrededor. Traté de calmarlos, pero no me escuchaban. Era frustrante. Traté de reconstruir los muñecos, pero el corcel negro me lo impedía. « ¡Maldito!», pensé en mis adentros.

— ¿Eres tú el nuevo guardián? — Me preguntó mentalmente el corcel.

— ¿Yo? ¿Nuevo guardián? — Inquirí sin entender muy bien.

— Nuestro amo nos ha ordenado acabar con el nuevo guardián que se hace llamar: Jack Frost. Su poder es controlar la nieve como tú. ¿A caso eres tu Jack Frost? — «Al parecer este caballo tiene la cabeza vacía», me dije mientras arqueaba las cejas.

— Eh... No soy Jack Frost... Soy la reina Elsa de Arendell. Mejor conocida como La Reina de las Nieves... — Me presenté, jamás imaginé algún día hacerme llamar así a mí misma.

— Ya veo. En ese caso, Reina de las Nieves, le dejo tranquila.

El corcel negro se dio media vuelta y cabalgó al cielo grisáceo donde desapareció y dejó caer una nevada negra que rápidamente convertí en una de blanco color. «¿Hay un nuevo guardián?», al fin había caído en cuenta de ello. Miré mis manos donde había dibujado hace décadas copos de nieve que cubrían toda la extensión de mis falanges, un guardián que controlara la nieve como yo ¡era grandioso! Sonreí al pensarlo y su nombre vino a mi mente. «Jack Frost», había oído de él, era aquel joven quién se divertía haciendo días nevados a voluntad para hacer divertir a los niños con su nieve mágica, cuando escuché por primera vez de él yo apenas tenía unos cincuenta años de edad, creo que habíamos muerto por las mismas fechas, pero él se dedicó a viajar y yo me quedé encerrada aprendiendo a manejar mis poderes.

Miré al cielo que ya se tornaba oscuro, los niños ya regresaban a sus viviendas y yo ya tenía que regresar a la montaña Norte para ver a Olaf. En todo el transcurso pude percibir la desesperanza que todos los niños sentían, alguna vez yo me sentí así. Quería hacer la nevada más fuerte que hubiese visto Arendell desde que me enteré de la muerte de Anna y regresar la esperanza perdida en los niños, pero yo sólo era una joven -no tan joven- que sabía que si lo hacía, sólo iba a hacer que todos se quedaran dentro de sus hogares deprimiendo se más y perdiendo toda fe existente. Subí poco a poco la montaña donde mi querido compañero, Olaf, me esperaba ya con una sonrisa en la cara y con su nueva nariz recién extraída del suelo.

— ¿Cómo está todo allá abajo? — Preguntó apenas me vio.

— Mal. Los niños pierden la fe en los guardianes, el Hada no pudo hacer una entrega, Conejo no puso los huevos de Pascua y, desde la desaparición de Sandman, han agregado otro guardián. Espero y salgan de esta. Traté de ayudar, pero un corcel negro destruyó unas estatuas que hice de los guardianes. Al parecer, todas las esperanzas recaen en Santa, digo, Norte. — Expliqué mientras hacia un trono de nieve y me sentaba en el.

— ¡Vaya! ¿Y quién es el nuevo guardián? — Quiso saber Olaf apoyándose en mis piernas.

— ¿Recuerdas a Jack Frost?

— ¿Jack Frost? Jack Frost... ¡Ah! ¡Jack Frost! No, no lo recuerdo.

Reí levemente, cargué a mi amigo y lo puse en mi regazo. « ¡Ay, Olaf! ¡Sin ti no hubiera podido vivir estos casi trescientos años!», le agradecía mentalmente mi compañero.

— Es el joven que igual controla la nieve mágica, donde sea que caiga su nieve hay diversión sin parar. ¿Ya te acordaste?

— ¡Oh, sí! Su poder es menos destructivo que el tuyo, ¿no? — Sonreí levemente, era cierto, mi poder es sinónimo de destrucción y hermosura, y el de aquel joven de diversión.

— Si, es él.

— ¡Genial! Elsa, ¿crees que los guardianes logres salir de esta?

— Sinceramente, no lo sé... — A mi mente regresaron las caras de los niños decepcionados. — Pero espero y lo logren.

Pasaron los meses y llegó Navidad, cuando fui en esas fechas sentí apenas entrar a la ciudad que la esperanza había vuelto. Pasé de casa en casa junto con Olaf viendo como los regalos ya estaba en sus respectivas casas, y alguno que otro pequeño, abría sus presentes con tal voracidad que sólo pudieron ser interrumpidos por sus padres para que le advertían que lo hiciera con cuidado. Recordé la época cuando a Anna y a mi nos dejaban regalos, fue realmente muy bello. En una Navidad me regalaron unos lindos guantes morados que atesoraba con toda mi alma, guantes que desgraciadamente fueron congelados en un ataque de miedo que tuve cuando mis poderes se descontrolaron por completo. Fue un milagro que no llegara a la habitación de Anna.

Tan metida estaba en mis recuerdos que no me di cuenta cuando un joven chocó contra mí, de inmediato creé un colchón de nieve para que la caída no me hiciera daño. Me tallé donde me tendría que tallar, a pesar de que la caída no me dolió, quedé parcialmente atrapada en el cúmulo de nieve. Cuando traté de incorporarme algo me llamó la atención, el joven que se había chocado conmigo se estaba metido de cara en otra pequeña montaña de nieve. Olaf me ayudó a reincorporarme y enseguida fui a ayudar al joven. Con un movimiento de manos derretí el cúmulo blancuzco y liberé al muchacho que se anteriormente había está peleando por liberarse de aquella blanca trampa.

— ¿Estás bien? — Pregunté sin muchas esperanzas de que me contestara.

El joven se sentó apenas se sintió libre y sacudió su cabeza que estaba mojada, pasó sus manos por entré su cabello blanco y alzó la cara. Si alguna vez le dije a Anna que el amor no se daba en un día, juro que en aquel momento me arrepentí de haberlo dicho. La cara de aquel joven era más que hermosa. Sus ojos azules era como dos cristales, estaba tan abiertos como los míos así que me permitió deleitarme observando sus pupilas fijamente, su cabello blanco se veía sedoso, su tez pálida me cautivó, sus labios delgados e igual de pálidos que su tez formaban una pequeña "o" y al parecer acababa de meterse en algún lugar sucio porque tenía pequeñas manchas negras por todas partes. Me quedé pasmada viéndole, estaba semi-agachada con la mano extendida como una idiota.

— Tú... — Fue lo único que salió de los labios de aquel joven.

— ¡En serio, lo siento! No vi por donde iba... así que... — Inicié a dar un discurso, pero en entonces me di cuenta de algo. — ¿Me puedes ver? Espera... ¿Me conoces?

Vi como el joven se paró tan rápido que casi pude observar la onda de viento que formó, sé sacudió parcialmente la nieve que llevaba aún sólida y se aclaró la garganta. De mis labios salió una pequeña risita, se veía tan lindo haciendo eso.

— Eh... Hola. Soy Jack. — Se presentó mientras alzaba su mano en señal del saludo.

— Hola, soy... — Traté de presentarme, pero fue interrumpida por mi amigo, el muñeco de nieve.

— ¡Hola, soy Olaf y me gustan los abrazos! — Vociferó el pequeño mientras extendía sus ramitas.

— Hola, pequeño Olaf. — Saludó cortésmente el joven de cabellos blancos mientras se agachaba a su altura. — Soy Jack, mucho gusto.

— Bueno, al parecer ya conoces a Olaf. Yo soy...

Cuando iba a decir mi nombre, una mujer que estaba casi llena de plumas verdes cuan zafiro se acercó a Jack aleteando a gran velocidad lo que parecían alas de colibrí. Su cara era muy bella y en su expresión facial se podía ver la dulzura.

— ¡Jack! ¿Ya terminaste de entregar los obsequios? Mira que Arendell es el último lugar que hace falta y... — Al parecer hasta ese momento la mujer se fijó en mí. — ¡Hola! ¿Quién eres? — Me preguntó mientras me sonreía.

— Pues yo soy...

Y de nuevo, otra intromisión. Un conejo de por lo menos metro setenta había aparecido de un agujero recién hecho, estaba temblando por el frío -que no podía sentir- y su nariz empezaba a tornarse de un color rojizo.

— ¡Niño, deja de holga-holga-holga! — El pobre fue interrumpido por un estornudo. — ¡Holgazanear!

— ¡Pero si ya acabé, conejo! — Repechó el joven.

El momento ya parecía ponerse incómodo, así que cargué a Olaf y me di media vuelta para salir de aquel embrollo cuando de repente sentí que un gran bulto suave me impedía mi huida, alcé la cara sólo para toparme con un hombre de barba blanca que me sonreía de oreja a oreja; sus pómulos eran pintados con un leve color rojizo; llevaba puesto una gran túnica roja que llegaba hasta el suelo; tenía una cara de bonachón y no tuve que pensar mucho tiempo para reconocerlo. ¡Era Santa!, digo, ¡Era Norte!

— Vaya, vaya. Pero si es la pequeña Elsa. — Sentí como me daba pequeñas palmadas en la cabeza. — ¿Cómo has estado estos años?

— Bien, señor Norte. — Le contesté cortésmente. — He estado de maravilla. Como puede observar, ya he controlado mis poderes de una forma que jamás había pensado. — Le expuse sonriendo.

— ¡Espera! ¿La conoces, Norte? — Escuché la voz de Jack, desde ese día, aquella voz estaría grabada en mi mente.

— ¡Por supuesto que la conozco! ¿Quién crees que le explicó que era un espíritu y sobre los guardianes? ¡Pues yo mismo! ¿No es así, Reina Elsa de Arendell? — Me sonrojé al ser llamada como antes.

— Si... — Dije tímidamente apretando más al pobre de Olaf.

— Por cierto, Elsa. — Me llamó Santa. — Te tengo un regalo para ti. — Enseguida vi cómo le guiñaba el ojo a alguien, más no supe suponer a quien.

— ¿Un regalo? ¿Para, para mí? — Inquirí asombrada.

— ¡Sí! ¡¿Y yo tendré uno?! — Gritó Olaf mientras movía sus ramitas.

— Este regalo también es para ti, Olaf. ¡Jack! — Llamó Santa al joven quien al parecer veía algo en mi dirección.

— ¿Si?

— Te quedarás con Elsa hasta que "su regalo" sea visto por ella personalmente. — Le encargó Norte con voz sería.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? — Se interesó la que pareciera ser el Hada, sólo faltaba Sandman, pero he de suponer que tendría trabajo que hacer.

— Yo no me puedo quedar aquí hasta que el regalo de Elsa llegue, y, además, Jack es el único cuyo trabajo puede esperar, ¿no? — Vi como el joven se rascó nerviosamente la nuca.

— ¿Qué obtendré a cambio?

— Jack, hijo, se más de ti de lo que piensas. ¿No recuerdas cuando cierto espíritu se perdió por algunas montañas y se topó con la...? — Jack se puso totalmente rojo e interrumpió a Santa, reí en voz baja, fue tan cómico.

— ¡Está, bien! ¡Me quedaré con... con ella! — Aceptó al final.

Me sentía realmente fuera de lugar, a pesar de que la discusión giraba en torno a mí. Miré a Olaf y el sólo se encogió de hombros, estaba tan perdido como yo. El Hada que después de haber escuchado la propuesta hecha a Jack, no dejó de fruncir el ceño, su mirada pasaba del joven a mí, y así sucesivamente. Cuando el chico aceptó el trato, se acercó a él y le apretó el hombro.

— Ya está decidido. Nos vemos luego, Jack. — De la mano del Hada, surgió una pequeña hadita tan similar a ella que casi me dan ganas de tocarla. — Cuídalo y me informas de todo lo que suceda. — Le encargó el Hada a la pequeña.

— Nos vemos, muchacho. Un placer, Elsa. — Se despidió Conejo.

— ¡Bueno! ¡Adiós Elsa, Jack! — Ahora fue el turno de Santa.

— ¡Hasta luego! — Le respondió el joven que se quedó.

— ¡Adiós, Santa! ¡Fue un honor haber visto a casi todos los Guardianes! — También les despedí moviendo una mano para no soltar a Olaf.

— ¡Adiós! ¡Adiós! — Les gritó mi amigo nevado.

— Bueno, ¿a dónde vas ahora? — Se interesó Jack mientras metía sus manos a los bolsillos.

— ¿Y si vamos a jugar con los niños? ¡Mira que es día nevado y puedes hacer muchas cosas, Elsa! — Pidió a ruegos Olaf.

— No, no, no. Olaf, sabes que algunos pequeños te tienen miedo, y es Navidad. ¿Te parece si el último día te traigo? — Le propuse mientras lo bajaba.

— ¿Por qué eres tan mala con el pobre hombre de nieve? — Intervino el Joven.

— ¡Sí! ¿Por qué eres tan mala con el pobre hombre de nieve? Espera, ese soy yo. — Suspiré exasperada.

— Olaf, te prometo traerte. Pero ya es tiempo de irnos. — Le advertí.

— ¡Esta bien! — Vi como extendía una de sus ramitas para que la tomara, cosa que hice.

— ¿A dónde van? — Quiso saber Jack.

— A la montaña norte de Arendell, ahí es donde Olaf y yo pasamos los días y las noches cuando no bajo, o, bajamos a la ciudad.

— Es cierto... — Comentó el joven como recordando algo.

— ¿Nos vamos? — Le interrogué.

— ¿Y si te llevo?

Iba a preguntarle como pero no me dio tiempo, en un instante ya había tomado a Olaf con una mano y con la otra me había sujetado de la cintura. Dios. Aquel chico olía tan bien, como a nieve recién caída. Su agarre en vez de incomodarme, me provocó sensaciones que jamás había sentido en mi vida causada por un chico. Sentí vergüenza por el tacto tan íntimo, me sentí estremecer cuando sentí su respiración en mi cuello -después de todo, soy más alta que él- y cuando susurró algo que no logré captar, sentí ¡un temor horrible! ¡Nos había elevado como cien metros del suelo! Casi gritando me aferré a él, ¡mi vida, o no vida, de pedía de ellos! Lo sé, lo sé, un espíritu no puede morir, ¡pero el temor a una caída de más de cien metros es innato de un humano! Y yo alguna vez lo fui.

El temor empezó a recorrer todo mi cuerpo, y, cuando vi que a mí alrededor empezaban a formarse copos de nieve realmente gruesos me asusté aún más. Estaba a punto de gritar cuando aquellos copos cambiaron de forma y color, de ser blancos y gruesos, pasaron a ser azules y delgados. Miré a Jack interrogante, pero él sólo me sonrió. Mi cara debió estar roja, porque sentía mis mejillas de arder. Cuando al fin mis pies tocaron el firmamento, me sentí aliviada. Dejé de abrazar a Jack y me senté en el suelo, ¡al demonio las clases de cortesía y modales! ¡Había volado por los aires y sobreviví! Me puse las manos en la cien y empecé a masajearles, había sido el viaje más estresante de todos mis trescientos años de vida.

Jack se sentó a mi lado y me miró, enseguida ambos empezamos a reír como completos locos. Olaf se nos quedó mirando con cara de pasmado, pobre, no sabía porque nos reíamos y yo, mucho menos. Las risas pararon después de un tiempo y dirigimos la mirada al basto cielo nocturno. Era de un color azul tan profundo que podría emular fácilmente al color negro, las estrellas titilaba y la luna llena era una pequeña esfera blanca que iluminaba el vasto cielo. Hera hermoso.

— Y dime, Elsa. – Inició a hablarme Jack. — ¿Qué has hecho estos… años?  
— No mucho, supongo que pensar en las cosas y dominar mis poderes…  
— Tienes poderes iguales a los míos, ¿no?  
— Ojalá. — Suspiré, si mis podres fueran como los de él nunca hubiera tenido problemas. — Mis poderes tienden a ser más destructivo, pero igual muy hermoso. Tu poder puede divertir, el mío, por lo contrario, dio mucho miedo cuando lo llegué a usar. Su fase más destructiva es cuando me enojo o siento temor… — Le expliqué mientras jugaba con mis manos.  
— No eres la única cuyos poderes pueden explotar, cuando me enojo los míos igual son destructivos. La ciencia está en siempre ser feliz y tener sentimientos alegres dentro de ti.

Lo miré y vi que estaba formando una especie de conejo hecho de puros copos de nieve. « ¿Sentimientos positivos?», cuando lo dijo me di cuenta de que en esos trecientos años pasé tanto tiempo reflexionando sobre la razón por la cual no había muerto, invirtiendo tiempo a controlar y aprender de mis poderes que la última vez que había sentido algo en mi corazón fue cuando me enteré de la muerte de mi hermana, y eso, ya tiene muchos años. Creo que el único sentimiento que tenía en mi interior era una pequeña felicidad que me provocaba tener a Olaf conmigo.

— ¿En qué tanto piensa? — Escuché que me preguntó mientras un conejo de copos de nieve saltaba de allá para acá.  
— En que hace mucho tiempo dejé de tener sentimientos alegres, de cierta forma. Las pequeñas felicidades que alberga mi corazón las que me da Olaf.  
— Algo es algo. — Me contestó encogiéndose de hombros. — ¿Quieres volver a experimentar emociones?  
— ¿De qué hablas? — Le interrogué.

Le volteé a ver para encararle, pero él también movió su cara para quedar a pocos centímetros de mi pálido rostro, podía ver su aliento blancuzco fusionarse con el mío. ¡Estaba endemoniadamente cerca! Poco a poco fue acortando la pequeña distancia que nos separaba; mi corazón –que pensé que ya no volvería a latir hace mucho tiempo- empezó a latir como si me fuera a dar un ataque al corazón; sus ojos se fusionaron con los míos, eran realmente hermosos; mis parpados inconscientemente se fueron cerrando, ¿qué demonios me pasaba?, estaba lista para ser… ¿besada por él? ¡Esto no podía ser verdad! ¡Lo acabo de conocer! ¡No podía haberme enamorado de Jack!

Estaba a punto de cerrar por completo los parpados cuando Olaf salió de la nada, se le tiró a Jack quien se asustó y calló de espaldas en la nieve. Debo admitir que me reí a carcajadas viéndolo cubierto de nieve, era realmente atrayente. «¿Me está atrayendo?», pensé en ese instante mientras le ayudaba a sentarse de nuevo, como si mis pensamientos fueran escuchados por él se animó a hablar.

— Elsa, ¿sabes que eres muy bella? — Me alagó y yo me sonrojé.  
— Eres muy amable al decirlo. — Le agradecí sinceramente. — Pienso que eres igual de… lindo. — Me animé a decir mientras mi cara se ponía colorada.  
— Lo sé, soy hermoso. — Volví a reírme.  
— Vaya, la humildad no es tu estilo, ¿no?  
— ¡Soy humilde! ¡Pero he de admitir que soy un galán! ¡Todas se mueren por mí!  
— ¿En serio? ¡Al parecer seré la primera la cual no se muera por ti! — Claro que era mentira, era demasiado lindo, pero no le iba a dar el gusto de aceptarlo.  
— Ya veremos.

Ambos nos desafiamos con la mirada, no le iba a admitir que apenas le vi sentí una fuerte atracción, pero de mis labios jamás iba a salir aquella declaración ¡no iba a aumentar su ego! Sus ojos me estudiaban, yo le di una sonrisa gatuna junto y alcé una ceja en señal de desafío. Nunca me imaginé que ese día empezaría a sentir, experimentar y, sobre todo, asustarme lo que alguna vez me negué a sentir por alguien por miedo a lastimarle. Amor.

¿Continuará?


	2. Copo 2

_Hola a todos =w= les he traigo hoy el capítulo 2 de "Copos de cristal" ;A; ¡Está corto! Pero como sea. Gracias a: __mary-animeangel__, __yenebimariacarla__, __Emperatriz Cullen__,__ [Chica Otaku] y __ariannariverav__ por sus comentarios ^^ son muy útiles para que me anime a seguir escribiendo. (Y más yo que tiendo a dejar de escribir por simple olvido) Bueno. Espero y disfruten este nuevo capítulo. TTATT ¡Está corto! –llora- :3 Buena lectura. _

**ATENCIÓN: LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN **(por desgracia) **TODO ES DE SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES. **

**ADVERTENCIA: ESTE CAPITULO CONTIENE SPLOIRES DE AMBAS PELICULAS, SI NO LAS HAS VISTO, LEELO BAJO TU PROPIO RIESGO. **

_**Ж **__Copos de cristal __**Ж**_

Copo dos: Reviviste mi corazón.

— ¡Jack Frost! — Grité al joven que se reía de mí mientras la nieve me cubría toda.

Descubrí que Jack, aparte de ser un egocéntrico, era en exceso bromista. ¡Esa era la quinta nevada que creaba sobre mí! Dios, ¿cómo rayos es qué me sentía atraída por él? Me miré toda blancuzca, la nieve había entrado hasta zonas en las cuales nadie quiere tener nieve. Me sacudí lo mejor que pude y traté de controlar la furia que empezaba a crecer en mi interior, si algo había aprendido, era que controlando mi enojo podía evitar una nevada de tres días en todo Arendell. Jack me había extendido la mano para ayudarme a pararme del gran montículo de nieve donde su "nevada" con cara de avalancha me había enterrado; hice un ademan de tomarla, pero cuando estaba a pocos centímetros de tener contacto, la aparté bruscamente y chasqueé los dedos. ¡Yo también podía jugar lo mismo que él!

De mis falanges salió un especie de humo de color azul acompañados de copos de nieve, arriba de la cabeza Jack empezó a formarse una gran bola de nieve, esperé a que tuviera un gran diámetro antes de dejarla caer. ¡Fue épico! Jack estaba cubierto de nieve, su sonrisa burlona había desaparecido y ahora sólo tenía un puchero, sus cejas se pusieron totalmente horizontales y en sus ojos se podía ver el reproche. Me reí apenas vi su cara, era tan cómica. La pequeña hada que acompañaba a mi frío amigo y Olaf también me acompañaron en las risas, se veía tan lindo cubierto de blanco y con esa carita.

— Claro, claro. Búrlense del espíritu de la diversión. — Exclamó socarronamente mientras se limpiaba la nieve.

— ¿Ves? Yo igual puedo jugar. — Le espeté levantándome.

— Sí, sí.

Los días que pasé con él eran realmente divertidos. Mi corazón empezó a cobrar un poco de vida con cada nueva broma que me jugaba o yo le hacía a él. Cada sonrisa suya, cada pequeño tacto con él, cada charla, cada mirada, todo provocaba que mi corazón latiese de una forma que jamás había conocido. No lo sabía, pero aquella atracción que sentí por él con el paso del tiempo, se fue convirtiendo en cariño, y, a su vez, ese cariño se transformó en un sentimiento más profundo, aquel sentimiento que siempre me negué a sentir por el miedo de dañar a la persona que lo invocase y que sólo Anna podría hacerme controlar. Amor.

«Estás enamorada de él», escuché una voz en mi interior y, de inmediato, negué aquella idea. Había convivido con Jack un tiempo, no nos separábamos prácticamente nunca y llegué a conocerlo técnicamente bien. Pero eso no era excusa para aquel sentimiento que mi corazón albergaba. Si me enamoraba de él, en alguna pelea que tuviésemos, o, cuando me llegara un ataque de pánico -que no he tenido hace algunas décadas- podría hacerle daño al estar tan cerca de mí. ¿Qué era un espíritu? Sí, pero no iba a meterme a averiguar si mis poderes también podrían llegarle a lastimarle. No a él. No a mi Jack.

Un día estábamos hablando sentados al borde de la colina; Olaf me había pedido permiso de ir a ver las flores que se encontraban al borde de la montaña, así que le creé una nevada-personal y partió de inmediato; por ende, a parte del hadita que sólo se limitaba a volar sobre Jack, estábamos completamente solos. Mi corazón se volvió a acelerar al darme cuenta de la intimidad del momento, la mañana era realmente hermosa, el sol brillaba como nunca antes le había visto hacerlo, no había ni una sola nube en el basto cielo azul claro, por estar arriba de una montaña nevada el clima era más que obvio y la charla en la que nos sumergíamos era de los reinos a los cuales habíamos ido. En el caso de Jack: cuando fue un espíritu errante y aún no sabía su función. Y yo: cuando era aún la reina de Arendell e iba a ver a los reinos aliados y con los tenía algún acuerdo comercial.

— ¿Así qué fuiste al reino de Corona, no? — Me preguntó mientras se apoyaba en su bastón.

— Si, es realmente lindo. Rapunzel, la reina, es una magnífica persona. Y Eugene, el rey, también es muy carismático. Creo que fui un año después de ser nombrada igual reina, tenía que ir porque era uno de nuestros reinos aliados bajo el estandarte de Las Tres D. — Le conté recordando aquel maravilloso viaje, aún lo recordaba tan vívidamente.

— Ya veo... ¿En ese tiempo ya eras una reina? Veamos... Tendrías unos... ¿Veintiuno? — Me cuestionó y yo le sonreí.

— En realidad, veintidós. Mi coronación fue a los veintiuno. — Aclaré.

— ¿En serio? ¿Y cómo fue? — Se interesó Jack y noté que se acercó más a mí.

— No es una historia muy bonita, pero sin esa historia, no sabría lo básico de mis poderes. — Contesté en un suspiro, hace mucho no pensaba en el día de mi coronación.

— ¿Te gustaría contármela? — Volteé a ver a Jack, en sus ojos se podía ver la súplica.

— Está bien, pero he de advertirte que es un poco larga. — Le sentencié.

— ¡Está bien! ¡Tenemos todo el tiempo del mudo! Es más, ¿qué es tiempo? — Bromeó y me hizo reír, como me gustaba eso de él.

— Está bien.

Suspiré para asimilar la idea de que tendría que contar esa historia, acerqué mis rodillas a mí y las abracé.

— Todo inició cuando cumplí los veintiuno, era el día de mi coronación y estaba más que nerviosa. Nunca había salido de mi cuarto desde que... — Mi voz se entrecortó, no quería rememorar el accidente con Anna de cuando éramos pequeñas. — Desde que pasó algo con mis poderes, no lo recuerdo bien. — «Mentira, lo recuerdo perfectamente.» — Después de hacer los procedimientos eucarísticos, me declararon oficialmente reina de Arendell.

» En la fiesta de mi coronación, volví a ver a mi amada hermana, pero sólo por un instante ya que discutimos por ciertos asuntos. Me dediqué a conocer a los invitados y a saludar a los más importantes, estaba hablando con uno de ellos cuando Anna, mi hermana, me pidió hablar con ella; obviamente le cedí mi atención, empezó a hablarme de que quería mi bendición para casarse con un príncipe que apenas había conocido esa noche y que sus doce hermanos vivirían en el castillo y muchas cosas más que no capté y...

— ¡Tiempo! — Pidió Jack interrumpiendo mi narración. — ¿¡Tu hermana se iba a casar con un tipo que había conocido esa noche!?

— La misma reacción tuve yo, por ende, le negué la bendición y le prohibí casarse. Se enojó y me empezó a decir todo aquello que había retenido en su corazón por mí... — Evité contarle lo que me dijo, después de trescientos años seguía doliendo. — Me quitó mi guante que mantenía a raya mis poderes, le pedí que me lo diera y pues, todo se fue al...

Iba a decir «al demonio», pero sabía que ese no era un vocabulario digno de una reina o, en mi caso, ex-reina.

— Al caño, me enojé con Anna y cuando le pedí que ya parara expuse mi poder que había mantenido oculto por años. Esa misma noche atemoricé sin querer al pueblo, no sabía controlar mis propios dones, así que hui a la montaña norte. Apenas llegué, reflexioné sobre lo que había pasado y me di cuenta que ya no tenía que guardar mis poderes más, sólo... sólo los dejé ir. Vi lo que podía hacer con ellos... Todo era maravilloso. Lo malo, es que cuando Anna fue a buscarme al castillo de hielo que construí como mi guarida de la libertad -por decirlo de algún modo-, me dijo que en mi huida había congelado todo... sumergí a Arendell en un invierno permanente por ser tan egoísta y huir de mis problemas.

No me di cuenta cuando empecé a llorar, a mí alrededor empezaban a formarse picos de hielo que me dañarían si no fuera por Jack que cada vez que veía una estalactita cerca de mí, la convertía en hermosos copos de nieve que se iban con la brisa matutina. Las lágrimas seguían cayendo por mi cara sin parar y mi voz era más quebrada que nunca.

— No sólo hice eso, sino que en mi enojo y frustración dejé escapar mi poder convertido en rayos. Y uno. Por desgracia. Dio a parar en el corazón de Anna, mi adorada hermana, en ese momento había congelado su corazón.

El mío se volvió a romper de nuevo, en sólo hecho de recordar que llegué a congelar el corazón de la persona más importante en mi vida hacia que muriese el mío propio. Rememoré la espera que sostuve para volver a ver a Anna tocar esas grandes puertas de hielo, verla intacta, con su sonrisa en su rostro, su nariz chata cuando sonreía, su cabello pelirrojo y esa vitalidad en sus ojos.

Calor.

Una especie de calor llegó a mi mano, mis lágrimas pararon por un momento. Jack había tomado mi mano y la estaba aferrando como dándome ánimos. Sus falanges libres se extendieron a mi rostro y sacaron las lágrimas que salían sin tener algún fin, con mi mano libre cogí la de él que estaba en mi cara y la apreté contra esta. Era tan cálida. Aquel pequeño tacto había hecho que mi corazón palpitara de nuevo, con cada segundo que manteníamos contacto, mi núcleo se aceleraba y de la tristeza inmensa que sentía pasó a una sensación de seguridad que jamás había experimentado en mi larga, pero muy larga, vida. Aspiré su aroma tan embriagador y relajante para mi pobre cerebro que estaba siendo expuesto a emociones tan contradictorias que no sabía cómo reaccionar. Mis párpados se perdieron en su mirada azul, que ojos más hermosos tenía, estaba hechizada por ese azul tan cristalino que todo a mi alrededor se esfumó y sólo quedaron esos orbes que tanto me atraían.

— No creo que hayas sido egoísta al hacer lo que hiciste, Elsa. — Le escuché hablar y me di cuenta que me había dejado llevar por algo que no sabía bien identificar.

Su voz me sacó del trance azulino que me hallaba, de inmediato, muy delicadamente, dejé de apretar sus manos y le obligué a soltar tanto mi rostro como mi otra mano que él mantenía aferrada. ¿Qué tenía aquel chico que me hacía sentir tan calmada y serena? Lo miré y esperé a que de sus labios saliera alguna otra cosa, pero no dijo palabra alguna. Desvié la mirada y contemplé el paisaje, seguía igual, pero ahora lo sentía más solitario que nunca. Recordar a Anna siempre me dejaba una sensación de soledad inmensa, soledad que el tacto de Jack me hizo olvidar por algunos cuantos minutos. Me volví a abrazar a mi misma y me dejé invadir de nuevo por la soledad que desde la llegada de Jack no sentía tan dentro de mi congelado e inerte corazón, hundí mi cabeza entre las rodillas e hice una pequeña nevada arriba de mí, no deseaba que él me volviese a ver llorar, al menos así se podría confundir el llanto con copos cristalinos.

— Si, si lo fui, Jack. Preferí huir y ser libre en vez de enfrentar los problemas que había causado en el reino y explicarles a todos que su reina era una especie de monstruo de nacimiento. — Hundí más mi rostro, las lágrimas irían a salir de nuevo.

— ¿Qué sucedió después de que le congelaras el corazón a Anna? — Se interesó.

— Pues, básicamente: Después de que el golpe le llegara, un joven vendedor de hielo que venía con ella se adentró en la habitación; le pedí a Anna que me dejara sola, que no sabía y no podía descongelar Arendell, que si sabía algún modo de hacerlo, que me lo dijese, o, si sabía algún modo de acabar conmigo, que lo hiciera; mi hermana no accedió a ninguna, así que le pedí que se fuera y como se negó, la eché de mi palacio. No quería lastimarla más.

— Eso debió ser duro... — Trató de consolarme mi amigo.

— Y lo fue. Traté de descongelar todo suprimiendo mis sentimientos, pero la frustración y el temor se hacían mayor. Pasaron dos días antes de que el príncipe que quería casarse con mi hermana llegara y uno soldados de él me atacasen. Obviamente, me defendí. Pero me di cuenta que estaba usando mis poderes para herir a otros. Estaba tan ensimismada reflexionando en ello que no me fijé cuando uno de ellos lanzó una flecha con su bayoneta en dirección al gran candelabro de hielo que había formado y este cayó. Traté de escapar, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida y me desmayé.

» Al despertar, estaba en una prisión. El príncipe este me pidió que descongelara el reino y le di la misma respuesta que a Anna. No sabía y no podía. Me dejó ahí, pero mi poder estaba descontrolado y, gracias a ello, logré escapar. Cuando estaba caminando por el mar congelado escuché que aquel hombre me dijo que Anna, mi adorada hermana, había muerto. — El llanto se volvió a salir de control de mis ojos, gracias a la pequeña nevada Jack no se dio cuenta. — Sentí que mi corazón se quebró, por mi maldita culpa había perdido a la persona que más amaba en el mundo. Mi hermana menor. Me sumergí en una oscuridad tan grande que sólo el sonido de una espada rota me hizo reaccionar. Ante mí. Congelada. Estaba Anna anteponiendo su propio cuerpo por salvarme a mí.

» Me paré tan rápido como pude y la abracé susurrándole que todo iba a estar bien, que me perdonase y que siempre estaría a su lado. Lloré como una pequeña. Poco a poco sentí como Anna volvía a entrar en calor y el hielo azul daba paso a los hermosos colores vivos de su vestimenta. Se había descongelado.

Alcé mi rostro, las lágrimas aún caían por mis mejillas y la soledad se apoderó por completo de mi corazón. Mi hermana ya no estaba para revivir mi corazón que fue asesinado por la soledad desde que supe que había muerto. Los fríos copos de nieve empezaban a acumularse en mi cabeza y cualquier otra superficie expuesta, pero no me importaba, aquello era insignificante. Mi corazón había vuelto a morir. Jamás pensé que contar esa historia haría que la soledad que yo creí superada sólo se acentuara más en mi interior.

— Anna me enseñó que la manera de cómo controlar mis poderes era el amor, el amor que sientes por otros y por esa persona especial para ti. — Fulminé mi relato. — Aún que en estos años, también aprendí que si no siento absolutamente nada, mis poderes pierden efecto. — Agregué como dato al final.

— ¡Wow! ¡Tú historia fue genial! ¿En serio amabas a tu hermana, no? — Me cuestionó Jack mientras volvía a extender sus dedos y secaba las lágrimas que aún brotaban.

— Era la única persona que me quedaba en el mundo. Mis padres murieron cuando tenía dieciocho años. Sólo me quedaba ella. Incluso, te puedo decir a pesar de ser una intromisión, que di mi vida por ella. La amé, la amo y la amaré tanto que con gustó volvería a dar mi vida por ella con el simple hecho de saber que será feliz y que nunca perderá aquel brillo en sus ojos. — Aseguré sin chistar.

— Vaya, que cursi me saliste. — Fue lo único que salió de sus labios.

— Demonios, ¿para qué preguntas si quería a mi hermana si me vas a salir con tremenda estupidez? Nunca entenderás el amor que le tuve a Anna. — Le respondí frunciendo el ceño, luego me retractaría de esas palabras.

— Oye, tranquila, mi Reina de las Nieves. Dije que eras cursi, más nunca mencioné que no entendiera lo que sentías por ella. — La mirada de Jack que siempre estaba llena de alegría, ahora era el mismo retrato de la seriedad y soledad. — Yo morí por salvar a mi amada hermanita también. Estábamos patinando, el hielo era muy quebradizo y yo le aseguré que todo iba a ser divertido. Cuando logré que dejara de tener miedo y se fijara en mi solamente, con mi bastón la arrojé a un lugar con el hielo más grueso, pero yo me quedé y pues, heme aquí ahora.

Lo miré con atención y noté que sonreía, una sonrisa realmente cálida. ¿Realmente entendía cuanto amé a Anna? ¿Ese chico tan distinto a mi entendía lo que es ese lazo de hermandad? No lo podía creer. Sentí de nuevo aquel calor en mi mano y vi a la suya sujetando la mía, la llevó lentamente donde estaban sus labios y le propinó un pequeño beso en el dorso. Un escalofrío recorrió mi ser entero y la nevada que había provocado sobre mí ahora sólo era una pequeña brisa fría que era llevada por el viento. Mi cara estaba en shock y supuse que debía estar sonrojada por el repentino aumento de temperatura que sentí en mis pómulos. Mi corazón volvió a latir tan rápido que si no hubiese estado sentada todo el rato, hubiera pensado que había corrido kilómetros y kilómetros sin parar ni un sólo segundo, la soledad que lo había detenido se empezaba a esfumar con aquel simple beso y esa pequeña declaración de entendimiento mutuo.

— Elsa, "no te encierres más. La distancia ya no hay que conservar..." — Esas palabras provocaron que mi corazón diera un nuevo palpitar desconocido para mí.

— "Jack... tengo miedo..." — Fue lo único que pude responderle, era verdad, tenía miedo de que mi corazón fuera a revivir de nuevo.

— "Finalmente y como nunca, ya puedo entender. Finalmente y como nunca, lo podremos resolver" — Temblé ante la idea de aceptar su ayuda, no quería herirlo, no con mi pasado tan doloroso y menos con estos poderes que se salen de control con las emociones.

— "¡No lo creo, Jack!" "¡Tú siempre estás bromeando!" — Le grité alejando mi mano de él, sentí como perdía el calor que me daba.

— Elsa... — En su voz se podía escuchar una pizca de impaciencia, pero sólo lo vi suspirar. — "Ya no vivas con temor, pues finalmente y como nunca, te acompañaré", nunca más quiero que vuelvas a estar sola.

Jack volvió a tomar mi mano, esta vez me dejé hacer. Aquel contacto me hacía tan bien, en todos los sentidos posibles. Con el sólo contacto de sus dedos con los míos hacia que mi corazón se acelerara y vibrara como hace siglos no lo hacía. En vez de sólo besarla, fue depositando pequeños besos en toda su extensión hasta llegar a la muñeca. Cada beso era como un gran sol brillase en mi interior y alegara todo adentro de mí. Tristeza, melancolía, culpa, soledad, tantos sentimientos que estaban constantemente en mi ser eran expulsados con esos besos. Me estaba dejando llevar por él, y eso llegó a asustarme.

— "No temas..." — Me susurró, había cerrado los ojos inconscientemente en algún momento.

Abrí mis párpados y mi sorpresa fue mayúscula al verlo tan cera de mí, aún sostenía mi mano, pero la otra estaba de un momento para otro tomándome de la barbilla y obligándome a verlo directamente a los ojos. ¿Será que Jack aparte de poderes nevados tiene el poder de leer la mente? Porque no creo que fuera coincidencia que me diera como objeto visual sus hermosos ojos en los cuales me pierdo con facilidad. La mano fuerte que antes sostenía la mía, ahora estaba sujetándome de la cintura provocando un acercamiento más íntimo entre ambos. Mi corazón se aceleró a más no poder, si no fuera inmortal diría que estaría a punto de darme un infarto en ese mismo lugar, porque que latiese a esa velocidad era más que mortal. Nuestros alientos empezaron a fusionarse, nuestros ojos se iban cerrando lentamente y la distancia sería nula entre ambos en cualquier momento, el exterior ya no existía para mí, lo único real eran las manos de Jack en mí y aquel acercamiento, sólo eso. ¿Qué era este sentimiento tan cálido y a la vez tan aterrador que percibía?

Sentí como los copos de nieve cristalinos empezaban a formarse a mí alrededor por el miedo que tuve ante aquella nueva emoción, Jack transformó aquella gruesa nevada en una hermosa obra de arte cristalina que giraban a nuestro alrededor. Estábamos a punto de cerrar nuestros párpados por completo y la distancia era la más mínima, me preparaba para que un contacto sucediese, pero no sabía cuál, mi mente estaba en blanco y mi corazón desbordado de emoción. Estaba viva de nuevo. Jack Frost había revivido mi interior. Apenas sentí el roce de su nariz con la mía me estremecí aún más. Ya quería que esa distancia fuera nula y algo pasara, nuestros labios estaban a punto de ser rozados mutuamente...

— ¡Auch! — Soltó Jack de la nada provocando que ambos nos separásemos bruscamente. — ¡¿Qué sucede contigo, hadita?! — Interrogó furioso.

Tardé un poco en procesar desde el momento de que estábamos a punto de... ¿besarnos? No, no podía haber pasado eso, ¿o sí? ¡Esto era una locura! Miré a Jack y vi que se tallaba la nuca. « ¿Qué le habrá pasado?», me pregunté mientras me acerca a él y le pedía que me dejase ver. Tenía un pequeño puntito minúsculo en la parte trasera del cuello, estaba rojo e inflamado al rededor, parecía haber sido hecho por alguna especie de aguja o algo así. Puse mi dedo índice en la herida y dejé una pequeña escarcha gruesa arriba de esta para que sirviera como antiinflamatorio. No era doctora, pero cada vez que Anna se caía cuando era pequeña, solía hacer eso para bajar la inflamación. «Anna», volví a pesar en mi hermana y mi semblante se volvió sombrío, pero no tardo mucho porque Jack me hizo tal pregunta que me dejó con la mente en blanco por unos instantes.

— Y dime, Elsa. ¿Te has enamorado antes? — Mi sonrojo no pudo ser mayor.

— ¡¿Y-Y-Yo? ¿E-E-E-Enamorada?! ¡Nunca! — Aseguré falsamente.

— Vamos, no te creo. Eras una reina, ¿no? ¡A que cientos de principies, reyes, duques y más te cortejaban! — Me senté de nuevo a su lado evitando verle la cara.

— ¡P-P-Pues para tu información, no me sentí atraída por nadie! — «Hasta que llegaste tú», resonó en mi mente inconscientemente y me regañé me el acto. — ¿Y-Y tú? ¿Te has enamorado? — Traté de desviar la charla que se centraba en mí.

— ¡Claro que sí! ¡He estado enamorado por trescientos años! — Afirmaba mientras se dejaba caer en la recién caída nieve.

¡¿Cómo se atrevía ese idiota en decir semejante cosa?! Mi pequeño corazoncito sintió una pequeña punzada, como si saber que el chico que estaba a mi lado estaba enamorado de otra me provocase dolor. ¡¿Es qué era un cínico?! ¡Coqueteaba conmigo teniendo a otra en sus pensamientos! ¡Ha, eso si no se lo iba a pasar! Aquel sentimiento que punzaba en mi interior hacia que me sintiera más viva que nunca. Maldito.

— ¿Cómo es ella? — Le interrogué con voz fría y le vi sonreír.

— Veamos... ¿Cómo describir a la joven más hermosa que he visto en toda mi vida? ¡Ya sé! Era realmente bella, debo decir, era una reina después de todo. Su cabello rubio platino era hermoso, sus ojos tan azules como los míos me conquistaron por completo, en ella había un aura de soledad similar a la mía, sus labios rojos eran exquisitos, su cuerpo ¡por el hombre de la luna! ¡Que sensual era su andar! Y a pesar de ser la joven más hermosa que había visto, era la criatura más tierna, pura, sin rencores y sincera. ¡Ay, me flechó a primera vista! ¡Lo único que alcancé a decir fue "wow"! — Expresó Jack con suma emoción.

Cada palabra, cada descripción, cada suspiro que daba al hablar de aquella joven me hacía más y más daño. ¿Por qué no me miraba? ¿Por qué no se fijaba que tanto daño me hacía? ¿Por qué había vuelto a la vida a mi alma si sólo iba a matarla con las palabras que en ese momento me decía? Mi mirada se frunció y apreté los dientes.

— Y tiene el nombre más hermoso que he escuchado jamás. ¿Cuál era?

Le vi pararse y mirarme fijamente, le devolví aquella mirada con otra fría y de ceño fruncido. Sólo logré que su sonrisa se ampliara aún más. ¡Cómo me enojaba! Ya las estalactitas empezaban a formarse de nuevo, pero Jack las eliminaba tan fácilmente que eran creadas por mi emoción, eso sólo delataba lo que en mi corazón sentía. « ¿Mi corazón... siente?», pensé al darme cuenta de ello, había aceptado al fin que mi corazón volvía a tener emociones, y no sólo la soledad, tristeza y melancolía que lo obligaban a encerrarse.

— Así, ya me acorde. Su nombre... — hizo una pausa que me pareció horas. — Su hermoso nombre era… Elsa. Mejor conocida como: La reina Elsa de Arendell.

Pude haber hecho muchas cosas ante esa declaración tan directa. Le pude haber insultado y pegado por haberme hecho sufrir esos momentos de amargura, me le pude haber abalanzado encima y abrazarle, pero lo único que atiné a hacer fue a llorar como una pequeña. Creo que ese día lloré todo lo que en mi vida debí haber llorado. Lloré por la felicidad que me invadió al saber que había estado enamorado de mí desde hace tanto tiempo, lloré porque estaba enojada por haberme hecho sufrir y lloré porque era la señal de un nuevo corazón que volvía a sentir de nuevo. Jack se me acercó y, ahora típico en él, secó mis lágrimas y acarició mi cara con tanta ternura que me hizo vibrar. Me perdí en sus ojos de nuevo.

— ¿Qué magia tienes? ¿Qué clase de magia tienes para poder revivir el corazón muerto de alguien? — Le interrogué.

— No es magia, Elsa, es amor, un amor que sobrevivió por tres siglos. Tú me enamoraste apenas con verte, no pude estar contigo cuando más me necesitabas a alguna quién te amara como... como mujer. — Lo vi avergonzaras y no pude suprimir una pequeña sonrisa. — Cuando te vi en aquella montaña, tan triste y sufriendo, me sentí realmente mal; te lancé un copo de nieve que apenas aprendía a formar; tus ojos se iluminaron en ese momento y juro que han sido los ojos más bellos que he visto en mi vida; te deshiciste de tu guante y cuando vi lo que podías hacer, pensé que en todo el planta sólo tu podrías entenderme; y ¡oh, dios! ¡Cuando hiciste el castillo y te creaste aquel vestido de hielo, y cuando te vi caminar! ¡Que hermosa y sensual! ¡Si me hubieras podido ver, te hubiera pedido matrimonio ahí mismo!

— ¿Qué? — La palabra "matrimonio" me sacó de la espesa nube rosa en la que me había sumergido.

— ¡Si con eso podía verte todos los días, así vestida, con esa actitud que tanto me gusta de superioridad! ¡Me caso y no me importa que pensaras!

— ¡E-E-Espera! ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¡Eres demasiado joven para pensar en eso! — ¿Qué me pasaba? ¿Por qué sacaba ese tema tan repentino? Al parecer sólo quería una excusa para evitar hablar de eso.

— Pues... técnicamente tengo trescientos veintidós años. — Contestó Jack sonriendo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

— Veamos... Yo he vivido eso y cuando morí tenía veintiséis o veinticinco así que sumando... Tengo trescientos veintiséis años. — Calculé sin recordar a los cuantos años exactamente morí.

— Vaya, eres cuatro años más grande que yo, estás muy bien conservada. — Comentó él como si en serio no me hubiese dado cuenta que era mayor y traté de suprimir el cumplido que en mi época hubiera provocado que le abofeteara.

— Claro, claro.

— Elsa. — Me llamó.

— ¿Qué quieres, Jack?

— ¿Cómo se siente tu corazón? — Sonreí levemente por la pregunta hecha.

— Ya te dije Jack, está más vivo que nunca.

— Me alegro. — Comentó. — Elsa... — Volvió a llamarme.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Te puedo besar? — Iba a contestar cuando vi a la pequeña hadita volver a picar a Jack, esta vez en la cabeza. — ¡Auch!

Volví a reír, esta vez más disimulada, al parecer la pequeña hada de los dientes estaba en contra de que Jack mostrara más afecto por mí de lo que era realmente conveniente. Pero me conmovió tanto que preguntase en vez de simplemente haberme besado que le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla. ¡Su cara fue tan tierna! Estaba totalmente sonrojado y se había puesto su mano en la zona donde le había besado con anterioridad.

— Eso es todo lo que te daré hoy, Jack. — Le advertí.

— ¿Eh? — Fue lo único que pudo decir mientras seguía con cara de abobado.

— Nada, olvídalo. — Me paré al ver la silueta de Olaf llegar y, arriba de él, un ave hecho de pura nieve. — Gracias... por hacerme sentir de nuevo.

Y diciendo eso, me alejé de él. No lo veía, pero si sentía que estaba sonriendo como idiota, ya que, yo también lo estaba haciendo. Me acerqué a Olaf y le di la bienvenida al ave y a él, cuando verifiqué que ave era, mis ojos se abrieron por completo. Era el ave que cuidaba la descendencia de Anna. ¿Por qué estaba aquí? ¿Qué habría sido tan importante para dejar de vigilar a sus protegidos y venirme a ver? Una voz en mi mente sonó tan fuerte que casi me caigo del asombro. «Mi reina, el sucesor de vuestra hermana ha de llegar en dos meses para el festival de verano, pues quien regresar a las raíces y conocer el legado que vos habéis dejado», era simplemente imposible lo que mi comunicador decía. Una sensación de inseguridad y alegría se apoderó de mí, ¡iba a venir un descendiente de Anna y mío! ¡Al fin iba a ver que tanto había perdurado nuestra sangre!

Un brazo me tomó del hombro, era Jack quien me miraba con la interrogación en los ojos, yo sólo lo abracé, ¡estaba feliz! ¡Muchas felicidades en un sólo día! Él sólo me correspondió al abrazo, su calor era tan cómodo. Ese momento lo sentí eterno, hasta que una masa fría se apretujó entre nosotros, era Olaf quien aseguró que él también quería ser parte del abrazo, ya que le gustaban mucho. Ambos reímos y le dimos un espacio en nuestro pequeño abrazo, pero no me importo, aquel momento no me importó nada. Era feliz y mi corazón volvía a vivir.


	3. Copo 3

_Buenas a todos, ¿cómo están? Por sus comentarios he visto que les ha llegado a gustar mucho :3 Eso me alegra mucho como escritora y me anima más para seguir adelante con este escrito tan… ¿peculiar? Gracias a todos los comentarios, de nuevo, con estos puedo ver un proyecto a futuro con este escrito. ^^ Bueno, dejando los agradecimientos de lado, les dejo seguir leyendo en paz. _

**ATENCIÓN: LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN **(por desgracia) **TODO ES DE SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES. **

**ADVERTENCIA: A partir de este capítulo **(Copo tres: "Seamos egoístas por una vez") **la historia tomará el rumbo por la cual inicié a escribirla. Les recuerdo que este FanFic tiene como clasificación "T" **(Apto para mayores de 16) **y, en la descripción, dice claramente "Futuro Lemmon". Si eres nuevo en esto, déjame decirte que el "Lemmon" es básicamente contenido no apto para menores de edad **(Contenido sexual explicito) **así que si entraste a este FanFic con el fin de leer una historia normal, perdóname, pues este escrito contendrá escenas sexuales. Si eres menor, y estas dispuesto a leer esto, por mí no hay problema; por el contrario y si no estás acostumbrado a este tipo de escritos, te suplico no mandar comentarios negativos puesto que yo ya te he advertido del contenido en esta obra. Recuerden que: Solo escribo para pasar el rato y darle diversión a ustedes, estimados lectores. **

_**Ж **__Copos de cristal __**Ж**_

Copo tres: Seamos egoístas por una vez.

En esta vida hay cosas que simplemente nunca esperamos que pasen, eso lo sé. En mi caso: una de las cosas que jamás pensé que iban a sucederme era que me volviera una clase de fantasma; la otra, era que me llegase a enamorar de un joven tan activo y egocéntrico como Jack Frost; y; la tercera; era ir en camino hacia el polo Norte abrazada de Jack por una reunión que tenían todos los Guardianes. Algo anual, escuché decir a mi muy amado amigo de pelo blanco, pero como le había prometido a Norte que no me dejaría hasta que mi "regalo" lo viese con mis propios ojos, sólo tomó la decisión -sin consultarme antes, debo agregar- de que los dos iríamos al polo Norte. La pequeña hadita que desde la declaración tan... ¿interesante? Que Jack hizo, no dejaba de evitar que algún contacto más íntimo se diera entre ambos. Siempre que Jack me acorralaba y no veía ninguna salida para que algo sucediera, ese pequeño ser se entrometía y le arruinaba sus planes.

Ya estábamos a punto de llegar al polo Norte, estaba más que nerviosa, no había salido de Arendell desde que me volví un espíritu. Al llegar, lo primero que vi fue una gigantesca construcción que se alzaba ante mí de colores verduscos y rojos con matices blancas. Al entrar, lo que mis ojos divisaron de inmediato fue un gran globo terráqueo con miles de pequeñas luces brillantes, había una clase de cúpula arriba de mí, mieles de pequeños duendes pasaban por mis piernas y se me quedaban viendo. Les sonreí simplemente. Uno de ellos se subió arriba de otros cuatro y me regaló una rosa sin algunas hojas, se me hizo un detalle muy lindo así que sólo le agradecía palmeando su cabeza. El pobre duende se sonrojó y por cubrirse la cara perdió el equilibrio y terminó en el suelo. Después de aquel, muchos duendes más se aglomeraron a mí alrededor. ¡Era un caos!

Me estaba poniendo realmente nerviosa, muchos duendes demandaban mi atención y no podía con todos. Como reina, usualmente bastaba con un «de uno en uno, por favor», pero aquellos pequeños seres no me prestaban la debida atención. De repente sentí como una mano me tomaba de mi cintura y de inmediato un sonido que era igual a la madera contra el suelo se percibió en toda la sala junto con un fuerte viento que separó de mí a suficientes duendes como para que pudiera tranquilizarme. Miré al dueño de la mano quien me tomaba y vi la cara de pocos amigos que tenía Jack, su ceño estaba fruncido y un aura de peligro se podía apreciar. Se limitó a apegarme más a él y quitó su mano de mi cintura, por alguna extraña razón eso me provocó algo de tristeza. Quería que me siguiera aferrando.

— ¡Vaya! ¡Si ya llegó el chico frío! ¡Y miren, trajo a la joven con él! — Comentó Conejo quien fue el primero en aparecer.

— No me molestes, canguro, que no estoy de humor. — Y era verdad, por alguna razón se había enojado.

— Vale, chico. — Al fin el gran conejo me prestó atención y me sentí atemoriza por su mirada. — Tu eras... ¿Elsy, no?

— Elsa... — Corrigió Jack con tono cansado.

— ¡Eso, Elsa! Ahora dime: ¿Qué haces aquí en una reunión de los Guardianes?

— Jack me trajo... Simplemente. — Contesté, pues era cierto que sólo me tomó y me trajo.

— Niño, ¿por qué siempre haces estás cosas? ¡Ella no es un Guardián!

Eso si se me hizo incómodo, yo sabía que no podía estar ahí, ¡pero él sólo me cogió y me elevó por los cielos! Estaba viendo la forma de escaparme de aquel asunto cuando el brazo de Jack se estiró en todo el largo de mis hombros, su peso -que era muy ligero para ser honesta- recayó en mí, jugaba con su bastón sin darle mucha importancia a lo anterior dicho por Conejo. Le miré intrigante, pero sólo me gané que me mirase de reojo y una sonrisa de lado. ¿Qué estaba pensando?

— Mira, liebre. Traje a Elsa conmigo porque le prometí a Norte que estaría con ella hasta que su regalo llegase, ¿no? Pues sólo mantengo mi palabra. ¿Verdad, Elsa? — Las últimas palabras me las susurró al oído.

¡Dios! ¿¡Por qué me hacía eso!? Cuándo las vibraciones de su voz rebotaron en mi tímpano interno me estremecí por completo y tuve un escalofrío. Aquel pequeño acto me había provocado una sensación realmente extraña en todo mi cuerpo.

— A-Ajá... — Contesté con voz temblorosa.

Apenas pude reponerme de aquella broma que de seguro Jack me hizo, inmediatamente aparecieron los guardianes restantes. Santa salió de una recámara donde de a lo lejos podía notar aviones volando y trenes en sus vías; llevaba un traje totalmente rojo con tirantes, su barba estaba más larga de lo que recordaba y me asombré de ver que llevase los brazos tatuados por completo; lucía más activo de lo normal, como si estuviese feliz de algo que no sabría bien explicar. Sandman llegó por una especie de portal que se abrió cerca de mí que me hizo dar un pequeño brinco y esparcir picos de nieve en mi alrededor, picos que Jack desintegró de inmediato, el guardián dorado estaba igual que siempre, sólo que apenas verme, me saludó y en su cabeza se formó un signo de admiración. La última en llegar fue el Hada, al igual que Sandman, llegó en un especie de portal que se abrió más lejos de donde estaba -cosa que agradecí- y apenas la pequeña hadita vio a su dueña, se dirigió donde ella, voló a la altura de su oído y he de suponer que le susurró algo que simplemente preferí ignorar.

— ¿Por qué me has traído, Jack? — Le pregunté en susurros tratando de no llamar la atención.

— Porque Norte me dijo que estuviera contigo y sólo cumplo mis órdenes. — Cuando me dijo eso, sentí un pequeño dolor en mi interior y mis cejas se fruncieron un poco. — Aunque también, quería estar cerca de ti, después de todo, hace trescientos años que te busco.

Una sensación muy rara se formó a la altura de mi estómago, una sonrisa cruzó por mis labios y un pequeño palpitar rápido se apoderó de mi corazón. «Jack, eres tan lindo a veces...», pensé sin quererlo. Pequeños copos de nieve empezaban a formarse en mi vestido azul que sólo Jack al parecer percibió. Me miraba, me miraba sólo a mí. A lo lejos podía escuchar un pequeño murmuro que venía por parte de los Guardianes, pero nada de eso me importaba, sólo quería que Jack me tomara en ese momento y juntara sus labios con los míos... ¿Cuándo empecé a desear que ese par de delgados, pero lindos labios se posaran en los míos? No tenía idea, sólo sabía que desde aquella declaración ese deseo era cada vez más fuerte y yo cada vez me podía resistir menos a sus constantes insinuaciones.

Los ojos de Jack estaban tan fijos en mí que me empezó a incomodar de cierta forma, me miraba de una forma la cual nunca había visto antes. No dejaba de pasear su mirada en todo mi cuerpo, se detenía de vez en cuando en el corte de mi vestido que dejaba expuesta parcialmente mi pierna, subía lentamente hasta llegar a mis pechos donde se quedaba contemplándolos y seguía su camino hasta el escote de mi vestimenta donde examinaba desde mi hombro hasta donde acabase mi clavícula. En mi interior algo nuevo estaba naciendo, la sensación de ser mirada me ponía nerviosa y, a su vez, tan feliz. Empecé a divagar con imágenes donde Jack cambiaba sus miradas por sus manos acariciando cada parte que veía, cada porción de mi piel, «¡Elsa, reacciona!», me obligué a pensar al darme cuenta de los pensamientos tan pocos decentes que tenía por ese chico. ¡Seguía siendo una dama, y como tal, no debía tener esos pensamientos! Aunque pensándolo mejor, he de suponer que ya tenía edad suficiente para abarcarme en ese tema.

— ¡Jack, hijo, te estoy hablando! — Los pensamientos de Jack y los míos fueron distraídos por la voz de Santa, jamás imaginé cuán feliz sería de eso.

— ¿Qué pasa, Norte? — Respondió el exaltado al ser descubierto, yo sólo atiné a reírme de él.

— ¡Chicos, están congelando todo! — Gritó Conejo temblando.

Abajo de mis pies se apreciaba una capa de hielo en forma de medio copo de nieve, alrededor de ambos se podían ver copos flotando como si el tiempo estuviese detenido -cosa que técnicamente nos pasó-; abajo de Jack, hecha de hielo con forma de enredaderas, había también otra mitad de copo de nieve que, si se unían con el mío, seguro formarían uno completo; mi vestido, hecho de hielo, resplandecía por las pequeñas gotas heladas que fueron creadas de seguro por mí; en Jack se podían apreciar cúmulos de nieve que se apreciaban en sus hombros y en su cabeza. Se veía tan cómico.

— ¡P-Perdón! — Se disculpó. — Descongelaría el lugar... pero no sé cómo...

— Yo lo haré. — Intervine segura mientras miraba a Jack con dulzura.

— ¿Puedes hacer eso? — Interrogó incrédulo.

— ¡Claro que puede hacer eso, y más! — Me apoyó Santa sonriendo.

Me concentré en el ambiente y extendí mis manos, busqué el sentimiento más cálido que tenía en mi ser. Jack. Su mirada. Sus juegos. Sus bromas. Su declaración. «Tus ojos se iluminaron en ese momento y juro que han sido los ojos más bellos que he visto en mi vida», esas palabras llenaron mi corazón de gozo. La temperatura fue aumentando de poco a poco, los copos que se formaron entorno a todos se derritieron y la cara de Jack que denotaba el asombro era más que suficiente para desviar mi atención, y, si no fuera porque noté que la temperatura volvía a descender, me habría perdido otra vez en él. Volví a retomar mi atención a lo que estaba haciendo, empecé a mover mi manos de tal modo que en el centro de estas quedó una simple bola de nieve que era la agrupación de todo el frío exterior, la apreté contra las palmas de mis manos donde desapareció por completo.

— ¡Wow, eso fue increíble! — Escuché decir a Jack y no pude evitar sonrojarme.

— ¡Si Frosti pudiera hacer eso, no me hubiese causado tantos problemas! — Me halagó Conejo a su estilo.

— Eso fue... interesante... — Fueron las únicas palabras que vinieron del Hada.

Sandman solamente alzó el dedo pulgar en señal de aprobación y en su cabeza apreció otro signo de admiración. Les agradecí a todos los cumplidos y volví a sonreírle a Jack que, después de todo, no paraba de poner sus ojos en mí. Di una última repasada en todos los guardianes hasta que me topé con la mirada inquisidora del Hada. Sus ojos, que cuando conocí eran muy dulces, ahora tenían una chispa diferente. Quizá habría tenido un mal día, yo tuve muchos en mi vida.

La junta anual era simplemente eso, una junta donde todos los Guardianes se reunían para saber sobre las actividades mutuas de cada uno. Santa había estado preparando nuevos regalos para asombrar a más niños, que a mi parecer era más que imposible, él asombraría a cualquiera. Conejo estaba probando suerte con una nueva receta para los huevos de pascua e intentaba hallar nuevos escondites para que los niños se divirtieran más buscándolos. Sandman se las ingeniaba para buscar nuevos sueños para los niños, o bien, eso fue lo que pude captar con su despliegue de imágenes que nos dio. El Hada de los Dientes seguía trabajando al mil por hora, cada vez había más niños que atender y, por ende, tenía más trabajo que hacer y más hadas -y ratones para la parte hispana- que organizar para que todos los niños tuviesen esa moneda que querían ver al despertar después de haber puesto su diente bajo la almohada. Y Jack, sólo contó las múltiples bromas que me hizo en esos meses que estuvo conmigo, más aquel día que me dijo que había estado enamorado -de mi- por trescientos años, lo omitió por completo, es algo suyo y mío.

Yo sólo miraba a los cinco Guardianes hablar y hacerse bromas entre si, me sentía tan ajena a ese ambiente. Empecé a pensar en Olaf quien había dejado, esperaba que no se le hubiese ocurrido ir a la ciudad porque me costaría mucho explicar que un muñeco de nieve hablase, y menos aún cuando nadie te podía ver. Un pequeño duende se me acercó, era el mismo que anteriormente me había dado la rosa, esta vez me ofreció una galleta mal hecha de jengibre; me agaché para estar a su altura dejando ver mi pierna derecha, tomé el presenté y le agradecí con una sonrisa al pequeño duende. Volví mi mirada a la junta donde Jack, de la nada, dejó de prestar atención a lo que el Hada le decía y sólo parecía estar viéndome con la boca semi-abierta. Alcé una ceja tratando de entender la razón de aquella mirada, no me percaté hasta que sentí como en mi pierna empezaban a dibujarse marcas como los de un copo de nieve. ¡Estaba viendo mi pierna! Me paré como un rayo y oculté el objetivo visual de Jack en un segundo. ¡Dios, qué pena!

Cuando acabó la "reunión" de los Guardianes, Conejo y Sandman fueron los primero en retirarse. Ambos me despidieron muy cortésmente y, Conejo, me pidió que le enseñara la manera de descongelar las cosas a Jack, ya que eso le reduciría dolores de cabeza; sólo reí y le contesté que haría lo mejor que pudiese; me puso una mano en el hombro y asintió con la cabeza antes de abrir un agujero en el suelo y desaparecer por el hoyo. Sandman se despidió de mí con un apretón de manos, en su cabeza formó una figura de una chica con dos trenzas. «Anna», pasó por mi mente. Sandman -en lo que logré entender- me dijo, o más bien, me enseñó, que sabía cuál era mi más grande sueño, pero que no por eso perdiera de vista los nuevos y, con una flecha en su cabeza, me señaló discretamente a Jack. Obviamente me sonrojé. Él sólo sonrió y desapareció en un portal.

Al terminar las despedidas, fui en dirección donde se encontraba Jack, pero sólo me topé con Santa. Su ceño estaba algo fruncido, hasta donde me había quedado, todo estaba bien. ¿Habría pasado algo mientras me despedía de Conejo y Sandman? Me le acerqué muy despacio y cohibida, siempre que trataba de entablar una conversación con él, quien es el ser más amado -en mi opinión- por la mayoría de los niños -yo incluida en mi tiempo-, me ponía realmente nerviosa. Incliné levemente mi cabeza para apreciar mejor su cara ceñuda, pero sólo conseguí ser vista por él, una sonrisa leve se dibujó en sus labios y me tranquilizó un poco.

— ¿Estás buscado a Jack, no? — Me preguntó repentinamente, tardé un poco en entender la pregunta, pero terminé contestando.

— Si, quisiera regresar ya, si no es molestia... — Escuché un suspiro venir de sus labios, parecía cansado.

— Está hablando con el Hada. — Alzó su dedo realmente grueso y me señaló atrás del globo. — Ve, anda. — Me animó.

Agradecí con la cabeza y me encaminé a donde me había señalado. Fui a paso lento, quería darles tiempo antes de que llegase, pero algo en mi interior me demandaba a gritos llegar ya y saber en qué estaba metido Jack. ¿Por qué se fue con el Hada sin decirme nada? ¿Por qué después de esas miradas tan extrañas ahora me salía con que se iba con otra? Espera, ¿otra? Paré en seco al darme cuenta del camino que llevaban mis pensamientos. ¿Estaba teniendo celos en ese momento? Miré a mí alrededor para verificar si no había ningún pico de hielo o algo así a mi alrededor, si algo sabía era que los celos eran un sentimiento destructivo. Cuando me cercioré de que todo estuviera en condiciones aptas, seguí mi andar hasta que, la hermosa y seductora, voz de Jack me hizo parar de nuevo.

— ¿Qué pasa, Hada? ¿Por qué actúas así de repente? — Le escuché decir.

— ¿Cómo quieres que actúe, Jack? ¡Estos meses sólo has estado conquistado a Elsa! ¡Tienes deberes más importantes! — Esta vez habló el Hada de los dientes con voz realmente enojada.

De acuerdo, esa discusión no era asunto mío. Me di media vuelta e intenté regresar de donde vine hasta que la pregunta que lanzo Jack me dejó paralizada en mi lugar.

— ¿Es que acaso estás celosa de ella? — ¿Qué? ¿El Hada celosa de mí? Eso era más que imposible.

— ¿Qué cosas dices, Jack? ¿Yo, celosa? — «Lo mismo pienso yo», razoné también.

— No me mientas, Hada. Tanto tú como yo sabemos que sientes algo por mí. Pobre de Conejo, creo que por eso es más duro conmigo. Por si no lo sabias, llevo tres siglos buscándola. La quiero, la amo y la deseo como nunca he deseado a alguien. ¿Viste como la veía? Pues créeme, Elsa estaba haciendo estragos en mi mete y en otras partes que no te diré. Así que, por la paz y por el aprecio que te tengo como amiga y lo más cercano a una madre, olvídate de mí.

Esas palabras me hicieron abrir mis ojos de par en par, muy disimuladamente me fui alejando y me senté en uno de los escalones que unían el suelo con el gigantesco globo terráqueo. ¿El Hada estaba enamorada de Jack? Un dolor punzante se apoderó de mi corazón, sentí como la temperatura estaba descendiendo a mí alrededor. Debía controlarme. Por eso no quería que mi alma reviviera. Me sentí realmente mal, ¿cómo podía hacerle eso a alguien? Ella llevaba conociendo más tiempo a Jack que yo, sabía que le gustaba, que le disgustaba, que hacía, que no hacía, ¿cómo podía yo venir y en unos cuantos meses captar toda la atención de él? Un dolor más grande me inundó y pequeñas púas de hielo iniciaron a formarse en el suelo. «Contrólate, Elsa», me decía mientras cerraba los ojos. No podía seguir estando en ese lugar.

Suspiré y dejé que mis emociones salieran de mis dedos en forma de una pequeña bola de nieve. Era un método que había aprendido a hacer hace algunas décadas. Cuando sentí que mi corazón se vació por completo, miré indiferente a la pequeña bola de nieve que contenía aquellos sentimientos que me torturaban y la apreté deshaciéndome de ellos. Si, era algo muy violento, pero era una de las pocas cosas que podía hacer para que mis poderes no se salieran de control. Me paré de una forma realmente elegante, digna de mi sangre real, pero en mis ojos se veía el vacío. El duende que había tenido tantos detalles para conmigo se alejó apenas verme, así era mejor, no lastimaría a nadie y mis poderes no dañarían a terceros. Miré mis manos en un auto-reflejo y las vi llenas de nieve, las sacudí junto con mi vestido y seguí esperando a que Jack terminase de hablar con el Hada de los Dientes.

Jack salió del otro lado del globo terráqueo, giré mi cara para encontrarme con su mirada e hice un gran esfuerzo por volver a asesinar mi corazón. Le dirigí una mirada tan gélida que pude ver como de su cara se borraba aquella sonrisa que tanto me gustaba ver. A paso lento, caminó hacia donde estaba mientras movía su bastón con suma elegancia, desvíe mi mirar y cerré mis ojos, si lo veía aunque sea por algunos cuantos minutos, mi alma latiría de nuevo y de seguro me podría a llorar, lo abrazaría, le rogaría que por favor sólo me amase a mí y a nadie más, pero eso era algo demasiado egoísta para ser pedido. Exhalé aire para serenarme los más que pude, sabía que apenas estuviera lo suficientemente cerca, de su garganta saldría aquella hermosa voz y me provocaría mil cosas que no sabría explicar con más palabras que tuviese en mente.

— Elsa, ¿estás bien? — De todas las cosas que pudo decir, ¿por qué eligió aquel conjunto de palabras?

— Me encuentro en perfecto estado, sólo esperaba su presencia. Señor Frost. — Contesté elocuentemente y sin algún tono en específico. — Ahora, le ruego que por favor me regrese a la Ciudad de Arendell lo más antes posible, no deseo dejar sólo a Olaf por un largo periodo de tiempo.

Miré a Jack y lo vi realmente enojado. Sus cejas estaban más que fruncidas, apretaba los dientes al compás que lo hacia su mano con el bastón, su respiración era agitada y su cuerpo estaba tenso. No dijo palabra alguna. No dio ninguna señal. Se acercó a mí lo más que pudo, me abrazó y nos elevamos en un nuevo viaje, sólo que esta vez sólo me llevó a una montaña cercana. En el cielo se divisaba una luna creciente, las estrellas brillaban, el viento se colaban en mi interior, el color blanco predominaba alrededor y sólo uno que otro verde se observaba, los lobos cantaban sus melodías y los búhos les hacían compañía. Una liebre blanca saltó de su cueva y nos miró a ambos sin preocupación, siguió de largo su camino y, apenas el pequeño animal se fue, Jack me tomó de los hombros y me empujó contra el suelo que estaba cubierto por una gruesa capa de nieve, que agradecí de tener.

El silencio se me hizo una tortura, Jack estaba arriba de mí, sus piernas habían quedado en medio de las mías provocando que yo abriera las propias para darle más espacio, me tomaba de las muñecas para evitar un escape que no se había dado, me miraba con esos hermosos orbes azulinos directamente, su cara seguía siendo la misma pero con algo de seriedad. Yo simplemente le soportaba la mirada, sólo que en mis ojos no se apreciaban ningún sentimiento, mi cara era la expresión de la frialdad en persona y el agarre que sentía en mis muñecas era más potente, apreté mi mano formado un puño en un vago intento de seguir manteniendo esa imagen de frialdad que aquel joven que se encontraba arriba de mi rompía con facilidad. Si no hacía algo rápido, no aguantaría mucho tiempo sin que mi corazón pidiera a gritos un contacto al más íntimo entre Jack y yo, y eso, era lo que no quería. No cuando alguien más tiene en su corazón al joven al que yo le robé el suyo, y, a su vez, él el mío.

Estaba pensando en algún modo de cómo salir de esa situación, miraba a todos lados sin ninguna clase de éxito, cuando iba a iniciar a dirigirle la palabra a Jack para que se quitara de arriba mío, unos labios se posaron en los míos y todo pensamiento racional se congeló al instante. Jack me había besado. Su labios eran tan suaves como siempre lo imaginé; encajaban perfectamente sobre los míos, como si hubieran sido hechos sólo para mí; nuestros labios se rozaban tímidamente y de mis ojos empezaron a salir lágrimas. ¡Me daba ya igual todo, en ese momento yo y nadie más ocupaba los pensamientos de Jack! Me deshice de su agarre y pasé mis brazos alrededor de su nuca, no quería que se alejara, no quería estar más tiempo sola. Mi alma volvía a vibrar y los sentimientos que traté de eliminar regresaron a mi como flechas encendidas. Y cuando me dejó de besar, un vacío que desde aquel día sólo se llenaría con esos labios y con las caricias de esas manos pálidas en mí se propagó en toda mi alma y mi ser.

Las lágrimas resbalaban por mis ojos y Jack, como de costumbre, secó aquellas gotas de agua salina con besos. Cada nueva lágrima era recibida por aquel par de labios que me habían hecho regresar mi corazón.

— Elsa... ¿Por qué me trataste tan fríamente? — Quiso saber Jack.

A mi mente le costó un poco de trabajo asimilar las palabras, pero apenas recordé el motivo por el cual había suprimido mis emociones de tan forma las lágrimas cayeron con más intensidad.

— Quería buscarte, Santa me dijo que estabas hablando con El Hada de los Dientes, me señaló donde estaban y me dijo que fuese. Cuando estuve cerca, pude escuchar parte de su conversación, el Hada tiene sentimientos por ti, Jack. — Hice una pausa antes de comenzar a gritarle. — ¡No quiero! ¡No quiero que nadie más te quiera de esa forma, sólo yo quiero tener estos sentimientos por ti! — Saqué todo lo que quería decir al fin, lo malo es que una ráfaga de potente viento invernal salió con ello. — ¡Sé perfectamente que es muy egoísta de mi parte pedir tal cosa, pero no puedo evítalo! ¡Yo te... — Iba a decir «te amo», pero supuse que era muy pronto para decir algo así — Te quiero!

Una sonrisa realmente linda se dibujó en los labios de Jack provocando que el llanto parara en cuestión de segundos. Me miró con los ojos más tiernos que alguna vez en mi vida vi, quería que esos ojos sólo tuvieran de objetivo visual mi ser, como lo había sido esa misma tarde. Se acercó a mí, nuestros alientos congelados se fundieron en uno sólo dando como fragancia el más potente estimulante que jamás hubiera atravesado mis fosas nasales.

— Ay, mi Reina de las Nieves, te ves hermosa celosa... — Me susurró antes de volverme a besar. — La única que está en mi mente eres tú, Elsa. No sabes cuánto has hecho hoy para que mi cabeza no dejara de pensar en ti, en todo sentido... ¡Ninguna chica o mujer me provoca lo que tu me haces sentir! — Otro beso, esta vez más apasionado que el anterior.

— N-No comprendo... ¿Soy tan importante para ti? — Sabía la respuesta, pero quería escucharla venir de sus labios.

— Tres siglos, tres siglos que tu figura rondó por mi cabeza en forma de fantasma. Tres siglos buscándote como loco por todas partes para volver a verte. Tres siglos de que en mi corazón se grabara tu cara. Tres siglos de desearte para hacerte mía. Tres siglos que concluyeron ya y que cuyas emociones siguen siendo las mismas que el día en el que te vi. — Y me volvió a besar.

Sus labios contra los míos me provocaban mil cosas, eran tan suaves y tan buenos. Se separó unos cuantos milímetros de mí y percibí algo húmedo. ¡Era su lengua! La deslizó por mi labio inferior, me estremecí ante tal contacto, luego por el superior, me sentí arder -y eso no era físicamente imposible-, y, por último, la introdujo en mi boca que estaba abierta por el asombro que tenía por haber sentido su lengua en mis labios. ¡¿Qué creía Jack que hacía?! Y la pregunta más grande, ¿¡por qué yo no hacía nada para evitarlo!? Su lengua exploraba toda mi cavidad, podría jurar que mis ojos se pusieron en blanco y lo peor, es que me gustó aquella sensación. Dejé que Jack explorara todo lo que desase, nuestras lengua se juntaron a su debido tiempo y empezó un baile que jamás pensé realizar con alguien. Nuestras lenguas se entrelazaban y la temperatura de mi cuerpo descendía, cada caricia mutua hacia que me congelase aún más. ¿Qué era esta sensación tan maravillosamente nueva?

Jack pasó sus manos en mi espalda para que me sentara junto a él sin separar nuestros labios que tenían una actividad más provechosa para ambos. Me sentó de tal forma que tenía mis piernas abiertas rodeando su cadera y podía sentí sus piernas en mi espalda que me daba una especie de soporte extra. En todo el transcurso del cambio de posición nuestros labios no se habían separado mi un sólo milímetro. Cuando nuestras lenguas se cansaron de bailar, Jack separó sus labios de los míos para besarlos tiernamente, de mis labios bajó hacia la barbilla donde también depositó un beso tierno, descendió aún más hasta llegar a mi cuello donde decidió besarlo de tal manera que de mi garganta salió un suspiro ahogado. La sensación de los sus labios en mi piel expuesta era tan placentera, al rozarlos con mi cuello me provocó una descarga eléctrica tan potente que me hizo estremecer.

— J-Jack... — Salió su nombre de mis labios en un suspiro.

— Elsa... — Su voz era tan ronca y endemoniadamente sensual. — Hoy me has tentado mucho, si de por si tu vestido me hace querer encontrar fuego y derretirlo, hoy has sabido como torturar mi autocontrol ante los Guardianes. — Sus besos fueron bajando hasta toparse con mi hombro. — Primero los duendes no te dejaban en paz, luego esas miradas que me dabas y, para culminar, se te ocurre agacharte y mostrar uno de tus mejores atributos... — Su mano fue descendiendo hasta topar con mi pierna expuesta. — ¿Cómo te atreves a torturarme así?

De inmediato empezó a acariciar toda la longitud de mi pierna, sus labios volvieron a su actividad en mi cuello y yo me sentía desfallecer. Me provocaban mil y un sensaciones nuevas, mi piel se estremecía ante el tacto de Jack en ella, yo contenían suspiros que querían salir de mi garganta y mi corazón se aceleró como jamás se había acelerado.

— J-Jack... P-Para... — Logré articular.

— ¿Parar? — Lo escuché reí. — Elsa... ¿Sabes cuánto he soñado con hacer ciertas cosas contigo?

En ese momento me acomodó mejor y, entre mis piernas, pude sentir un bulto realmente endurecido. Según por mis clases que tuve cuando era una niña, sabía lo que ese bulto significaba y la idea de que fuera una bola de nieve era demasiado infantil y poco realista. Un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo al rozar aquella erección. ¿Qué se suponía estaba haciendo? Traté de pararme, pero los brazos de Jack y la sonrisa pícara que tenía en sus labios me lo impedía. Yo de seguro estaba totalmente sonrojada y oculté mi cara en la abertura de su cuello. No quería que me viese.

— ¡Pero que linda te vez así! — Comentó divertido.

— ¡Cállate, Jack! ¿Qué estas planeando? — Le exigí saber.

— Mi idea original era aprovechar tus celos para lograr acostarme contigo. — Soltó él en tono burlón y al instante una gigantesca bola de nieve cayó sobre él. — ¡Sólo jugaba! Planeaba sólo besarte... pero una cosa llevó a la otra... tu sabes...

— Ajá, si claro... — Le espeté cruzándome de brazos.

— Elsa... — Me llamó, los ánimos habían bajado un poco con su broma y, realmente, le agradecía por ello.

— ¿Qué? — Le cuestioné volteándole la cara.

— Eres virgen, ¿verdad? — Mis ojos se pusieron en blanco y di un pequeño gritillo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo te atreves a preguntarle a una joven algo así? — Le reprendí aún sonrojada.

— Yo lo soy, morí muy joven como para que mi padre me llevase a una taberna a volverme "hombre", aunque no necesito de eso, soy muy hombrecito. ¡Ay, creo que es gracias a mi masculinidad que todas me aman! ¡Y tú serás la afortunada para conocerla en persona!

Mi sonrojo no pudo ser más evidente, toda mi cara se puso de un color carmesí y le propiné un leve golpe en el pecho. Luego me apoyé en él recostándome. A mí, como una púa atravesándome, volvieron los pensamientos que trataba de olvidar. Jack Frost, que ahora se podría decir era una especia de amante para mí, es deseado por muchas chicas. ¡Y yo sabía la razón! ¡Pues yo igual caí ante él como una estúpida! Sólo que yo no iba a admitir nunca que me enamoré de él también. «Oh, espera, lo acabas de hacer en un ataque de celos», reaccioné en ese momento y me di cuenta lo tonta que de seguro me vería: Sentada arriba del chico más deseado por todas, con las piernas abiertas de par en par como una maldita dama de compañía para hombres, siendo abrazada por él. Si mi padre me viera así, me hubiese dado una sanción que me hubiese hecho temblar, pero de miedo.

— Pero, ¿sabes que más, Elsa? — Y como si leyera mis pensamientos, alzó mi barbilla y me dio un ligero beso. — De todas las mujeres, tú eres la única que deseo que me vea, tu eres la única que quiero que me desee, quiero que sólo tus labios estén sobre los míos y, sólo quiero, que tu me profanes amor y posesión. Porque, Elsa, yo fui tuyo desde que te vi. — Me volvió a besar y los sentimientos contradictorios crecieron en mí.

— ¡Basta, Jack! — Le grité separándome de él. — ¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta? ¡¿Sabes que daño puedo hacer por estar... celosa?! ¡Podría dañarte a ti y a terceros! ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué sigues metiéndote más en mi corazón sin mi permiso?! — Mis palabras sólo provocaron que su sonrisa se ampliara más.

— Porque, mi querida Reina de las Nieves, el amor es un sentimiento egoísta. Y yo, como todos lo sabes, lo soy. Soy tan egoísta que no me importa romper mil corazones con tal que el tuyo esté intacto. Así que basta de seudomoral, quiero que en este momento tú te vuelvas tan egoísta como yo y mandes todo al demonio.

Y de nuevo me besó, esta vez de una forma tan tierna que la idea de mandar todo al infierno fue tentadora. Lo abracé de nuevo de la nuca para profundizar ese beso y para que no se alejara de mí. En sí, ¿qué es el egoísmo para un par de amantes? ¿El sólo querer la atención de esa persona? ¿El qué sólo por él el otro suspire? ¿Romper mil corazones siempre que el que tú proteges esté intacto, como había dicho Jack? ¿Qué sólo importe la felicidad mutua? ¿Quién sabe? Ya no podía pensar más porque los labios de Jack demandaban mi atención completa, después de todo, así de egoísta era.

Continuara...

_Y con esto termino este copo, quizá en el próximo copo las tención sexual entre Jack y Elsa se vuelva más mencionada. Otra cosa, y esta es para ti, lector, que llegaste a este punto. ¿Quién debería ser el más "activo"? ¿Jack, Elsa o los dos? ewe? Es que aún no decido esa parte y quisiera de su apoyo, se los agradecería mucho. _

_Agradecimientos para: __ariannariverav__, __Jackesita Frost__ , __[Chica Otaku] (de nuevo :3 no se limiten a un solo comentario, los leeré todos), __neny kitsune, __Marvelgirls1__ (quien también está escribiendo un muy buen Fic el cual sigo), __ y __ .3__. ¡GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, ME AYUDAN MUCHO Y ESPERO QUE ME AYUDEN A TOMAR UNA DESICIÓN RESPECTO A LO ANTERIOR! _

_Hasta el próximo copo. _

_Zakuro Hatsune. _


	4. Copo 4

_Hola, aquí les traigo el copo 4, bueno, antes que nada, debo agradecer este copo a la canción cuyo título he usado para el copo, puesto que gracias a esa canción he podido sacar adelante este, gracias a la canción "Luz de día" de Enanitos Verdes por darme la inspiración que me hacía falta para complacer a todos ustedes ^^ _

**ATENCIÓN: LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN **(por desgracia) **TODO ES DE SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES. **

**ADVERTENCIA: Ligero Limme en este capítulo.**

_**Ж **__Copos de cristal __**Ж**_

Copo cuatro: Luz de día.

Cuando Jack al fin dejó mis labios, nos dimos cuenta de que el paso del tiempo siguió su curso. La luna estaba ya por descender y el sol estaba a nada de proclamarse rey del basto cielo despejado. La temperatura a nuestro alrededor se aumentó unos pocos grados, lo que significaba que el día pronto llegaría. Los pequeños animales nocturnos se iban a sus madrigueras y los lobos, junto con los búhos, dejaban de entonar sus melodías para irse a descansar. El canto nocturno dejó el escenario y el cantar de las aves matutinas junto con el rugido de uno que otro zorro demandó la atención del escenario. Todos -incluso yo- estábamos esperando simplemente a que el sol surgiera ya y proclamara que el día había llegado por fin y que la noche, junto con mis celos, había acabado.

Aún estaba sentada arriba de Jack, sus brazos me rodeaban la cintura, su cara estaba oculta en la abertura de mi cuello y jugaba con el final de mi trenza sin decir palabra alguna. Yo simplemente tenía mis manos alrededor de su cuello, acariciaba sus sedosos cabellos con las yemas frías de mis dedos, sentía la respiración tranquila de mi joven amante en mi cuello, todo era tan tranquilo entre ambos. Cerré mis ojos por un momento y traté de ser egoísta como me había dicho Jack. Besé su frente, sus ojos que estaban cerrados y parcialmente adormilados por las caricias que le daba, besé su linda nariz y, con algo de vergüenza, besé sus labios tan fríos y a la vez tan cálidos, no tarde mucho en recibir una respuesta enérgica de parte de Jack, siempre igual de vivo a pesar que la vida nos dejó hace un largo, pero largo, tiempo atrás. Aquel beso de ser el tímido que yo inicié, se volvió más agresivo gracias a mi joven amante. ¡Me podría volver adicta a esto!

Jack me tomó de la espalda con sus grandes y a la vez finas manos, hizo presión para que yo me fuera acostando junto con él para que quedase arriba. Cuando el piso dio fin al descenso, sus manos recorrieron todo el largo de mi espalda provocándome pequeños temblores -y no precisamente por sus manos heladas-, mis falanges que estaban ocupadas con el majestuoso pelo blanco de Jack, ahora se entretenían en su pecho, sintiendo el palpitar veloz de un corazón que hacía siglos debió pararse y, que ahora, latía. Latía tan rápido y en sincronía como el mío. El beso cada vez tomaba más potencia, ahora nuestros labios no sólo se debatían, también nuestras lenguas. Era algo insólito que jamás pensé que haría. Quizá fue el momento, pero ambos nos olvidamos del mundo entero. Sólo existíamos nosotros dos y lo que impedía que flotáramos en el vacío.

Tan embelesados estábamos con aquel acto que no escuchamos cuando alguien se nos acercó demasiado. Yo, en partícula, sólo me concentraba en seguirle el paso a Jack. Percibimos que alguien cerca de nosotros, yo diría que muy cerca, se aclaró la garganta. Ese ha sido uno de los momentos más vergonzosos de mi vida, y lo peor, es que apenas iniciaban los momentos embarazosos de mi existencia. Norte, quien al parecer se preocupó por nuestra ausencia; junto con Olaf, quien me sorprendió ver ahí; nos miraban intrigados por la situación no tan decorosa en la que nos había encontrado. No hace falta decir que Jack y yo nos separamos en el acto como dos jóvenes amantes cuyos padres habían encontrado a punto de fornicar, ¡cosa que no esperaba hacer aún! Una cosa son los besos muy subidos de tono y otra muy diferente era llegar a hacer aquel acto. Bueno, no es como si yo fuera una santa, tuve uno que otro encuentro subido de tono en mi vida, pero jamás había llegado a eso. Y en ese aspecto, me asustaba mucho llegar a hacer tal cosa con Jack, pero a la vez, lo deseaba tanto.

— ¿Interrumpimos algo? — Se aventuró a decir Santa, en su cara se denotaba la incomodidad.

— Digamos que si... — Antes de que Jack hablase, le interrumpí. ¡Qué cínico era!

— ¡N-No! ¡Nada muy importante! — Rápidamente contesté totalmente sonrojada.

— Chicos, si desean hacer algo así, para eso están los establos... — Comentó divertido Norte, yo más sonrojada no pude estar.

— ¿Establos? ¡Norte, estamos en pleno siglo XXI! ¡Ya existen los hoteles y moteles! — Corrigió Jack y yo pedí que la tierra me tragara.

— ¿Qué estaban haciendo, Elsa? El señor Santa no me dejó ver. — Me cuestionó Olaf con aires curiosos. ¡No le iba a decir a mi muy querido Olaf que lo más parecido a una madre que tenía estaba haciendo cosas de adolescentes!

— N-Nada, Olaf. Cosas de adultos... — Traté de convencerle.

— ¿Cómo qué? — Volvió a preguntar.

— ¡Olaf, ¿a qué venimos?! — Intervino Santa y juro que nunca he estado más agradecida con él.

— ¡Oh, cierto! ¡Los estábamos buscando, chicos! ¡El señor Santa dice que nos tiene a los tres un pequeño obsequio de parte del señor Cronos! — Anunció feliz Olaf mientras movía sus ramitas, se me hizo tan tierno. — ¿Quién es el señor Cronos?

De mis labios salió una pequeña risa, Jack fue más descarado y dio una carcajada tan potente que se hubiese escuchado a más de un kilómetro. Santa también compartió las risas con nosotros y posteriormente se agachó a la altura y le palmeó la cabeza que estaba llena de ramitas emulando ser cabellos despeinados. Cronos, quien es conocido mejor como "Padre tiempo", es el espíritu encargado de conservar las líneas de tiempo y que la llamada "ley mariposa" sea totalmente evitada y es quien protege a los llamados "viajeros del tiempo".

Para ser honesta, nunca he conocido personalmente. Se dice que su fama de seductor es mayor que la del mismo Jack, pero que hace unos cuantos siglos dejó esa vida cuando contrajo matrimonio con una joven humana realmente hermosa, quien al abandonar la vida, la volvió en su semejante. Siempre he querido conocerle pues, Cronos, tiene el poder necesario para que pueda regresar e mi época y evitar la tragedia que pasó en Arendell. Pero. Ahora. Aquel deseó que llegué a albergar a en mi corazón no brillaba con la suficiente intensidad. Miré de reojo a Jack quien me sonreía con esa chispa suya que me hacía vibrar.

Cuando Santa le terminó de explicar quién era Cronos a Olaf, partimos de inmediato al taller de juguetes. En el camino, Norte no paró de mirarnos a Jack y a mí con esos ojos de "lo supe todo el tiempo", ¿tan obvio era lo que ambos sentíamos? En todo el trayecto evité mirar a Jack a los ojos, simplemente me concentraba en la nieve que veía, hasta que una mano tomó la mía sin autorización previa. Me estremecí con aquel contacto. Tuve que mirarle, pues él era el dueño de aquella mano tan fría que producía un calor desconocido en mi interior. Su mano era realmente suave, como el hielo recién formado, no tenía aspereza alguna; por obvias razones, era de temperatura fría; sus dedos se entrelazaron con los míos en un gesto tan amoroso que no pude evitar empezar a formar pequeños copos a mi alrededor. Y, al parecer, yo tenía el mismo efecto en él. Jack desprendía igual copos de nieve que, si pudiera explicar de alguna forma aquellas complejas formas que tenía, diría que eran más masculinas que mis pequeños y finos copos. Nuestras caras estaban totalmente ruborizadas, pero aquel tramo de viaje, gracias a Jack, fue la experiencia más linda que tuve. Llegamos en lo que a mí me pareció unos diez minutos, pero que en realidad fue media hora.

Al entrar de nuevo en la gran habitación me topé con un par de figuras encapuchadas, una tenía un pantalón con colores azules y la otra una falda con tonalidades moradas y rosas. Santa se acercó al de capucha azul, lo saludó y le dio un fuerte abrazo. La capucha se cayó. Mis ojos se abrieron y mi boca se dislocó al darme cuenta quien era aquel joven. Su cabello era castaño largo, su tez morena, sus ojos eran de un color miel que se me haría imposible de olvidar y en su barbilla se podía apreciar una barba crecida pero bien recortar. Si mi memoria no me fallaba, aquel joven que Norte sostenía entre sus muy gruesos brazos era nada más y nada menos que Eugene, el esposo de la reina de Corona, Rapunzel. Santa apenas acabó de abrazar a Eugene, fue directamente con la otra figura claramente fémina. Cuando la abrazó y la alzó en señal de regocijo de la visita dada, la capucha de esta también cayó dejando ver a la que alguna vez conocí como la reina Rapunzel. Sus ojos verdes olivo eran los mismos que antaño, sus pecas no habían cambiado en lo más mínimo, su tez blanca era tan clara como siempre, en su rostro se apreciaba esa sonrisa infantil que me mostró cuando bajé del barco que me transportó hacia Corona, su cabello era del mismo color castaño que el de su esposo y estaba del mismo largo que recordaba.

Mi asombro no pudo ser mayor que reconocer a los dos primeros reyes que alguna vez visité como oficialmente la reina de Arendell. Mi cabeza estaba en blanco y no pensaba con claridad. ¿Qué hacían ellos dos ahí? Ambos debieron morir hace años. Miraba con desconcierto toda la escena, Rapunzel y Eugene dialogaban con Santa como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Mis ojos fueron en dirección a Jack, pero fue inútil pensar que él podría estar en las mismas condiciones que yo. ¡Al contrario! ¡El muy sinvergüenza salió despavorido a saludar a Rapunzel y a Eugene! ¡Parecían amigos de la infancia! Era la única que se quedaba como estúpida sólo mirando lo que se desplegaba ante mí, sin pensar ni saber, sólo observar. ¿Qué demonios pasaba? Al parecer mi cara llegó a ser evidente, porque Rapunzel se encaminó a donde yo estaba y me saltó encima para abrazarme como cuando de se despidió de mí. No hace falta mencionar que casi nos caímos ambas por el gran impacto que hubo.

— ¡Elsa! — Fue lo único que pude escuchar antes de tenerla prácticamente arriba de mí.

— H-Hola. — Respondí entrecortada, me había cortado el aire en aquella embestida.

— ¡Dios! ¿Hace cuánto no nos vemos? ¿310, 320 años? — Me interrogó mi amiga, pero sinceramente no tenía ni idea. Algo como tiempo no existe para nosotros.

Rapunzel me dejó de estrechar, cosa que agradecí desde lo más hondo de mi ser, y me tomó ambas manos. De inmediato las retiré, en mi aún vivía el miedo de congelar a alguien, sólo me dejaba tocar por Jack, pues, él no era afectado a tan mayor rango por su habilidad.

— ¡Vamos, Elsa! ¡Estoy muerta de todas formas, no me harás daño! — Argumentó mi amiga, pero sólo negué.

— No quiero probar suerte contigo... No he experimentado tocar a alguien más que no sea... — Iba a mencionar el nombre de Jack, pero me dio cierta vergüenza admitir que con él compartía algo más de intimidad que con los demás.

— ¿Frosty? — Mis pómulos se colorearon de carmín y la temperatura en la sala descendió unos grados a mí alrededor.

— Y-Y-Yo no quise... ¿Cómo sabes? — Quise saber.

— Soy la esposa de "Cronos, el señor del tiempo" — Expresó haciendo comillas aéreas con las manos. — Me dice todo, y se también todo. Ay, Elsa, ¡he venido a cumplir con mi palabra!

— ¿Perdón? — Lo último que me había dicho Rapunzel me dejó dubitativa, ¿a qué se refería con eso de cumplir su palabra?

— No te diré cual promesa te hice, ya que si lo hago, mi estimado esposo que está allá teniendo una "charla de hombres" — señaló al pequeño grupo de dos hombres y un chico, — Me podría reprender.

— Pero aun así... ¿qué se supone que vas a cumplir? — La volví a interrogar.

— Veamos... Cuando fuiste a Corona, te hice cierta pregunta a la cual contestaste: «Jamás, nunca lo he estado y nunca lo estaré. Lo he decidido por el bien de todos». Entonces yo te respondí: «Cuando lo encuentres, ese día te daré un regalo de bienvenida a este hermoso mundo donde encontrarás llantos, enojos, sufrimiento, pero sobre todo, la felicidad absoluta junto con el sentimiento de al fin estar completa.»

Trataba de recordar cuando se había suscitado aquella conversación, pero por más que rebuscaba en mi memoria, no aparecía. Tres siglos vividos con memorias nuevas, algunas anteriores se tenían que perder, ¿no? Seguí buscando un poco como más, pero la respuesta que había dado era tan similar a la que siempre daba por cualquier contacto que se me era imposible buscar el origen de aquella charla.

— Vale. Entonces, ¿me darás alguna clase de regalo de bienvenida? — Supuse ante la explicación recibida.

— ¡Algo mejor! — Rapunzel giró sobre sus talones, puso sus manos entorno a sus labios y vociferó con voz alta — ¡Eugene! ¡Ven!

El joven Cronos, padre del tiempo, se sobresaltó tanto por el grito salido de los labios de su esposa que dio un leve salto en su lugar obteniendo burlas de parte de Jack y unas palmadas en la espalda de Norte, quien para subirle el autoestima, le decía en voz suficientemente alta para ser apreciada que entendía lo que era el llamado de la mujer con quién se había ligado eternamente y que Jack, por ser apenas un niño comparado con ambos, no tenía idea de lo que era ser así de manipulado por la mujer que uno amaba. Mi joven amante, pues no hay otra palabra para referirme a él que mejor encaje, se tomó a la ligera el comentario argumentando que a pesar de ser un "niño" como él le decía, podía comprender mejor a las mujeres, y más, a aquella que le robó el corazón a primera vista. Sus ojos se posaron disimuladamente en mí y yo me sonrojé. ¿Se habría referido a mí? ¡Obvio que si hablaba de mí! Y, en ese momento, mi cabeza quedó de nuevo en blanco.

Cuando por fin mi cabeza pudo recobrarse de la indirecta mandada por Jack, Eugene ya estaba al lado de su esposa. Ambos se veían tan felices juntos. Cuando los conocí, tenían apenas tres meses de haber contraído sus votos nupciales, pero en sus ojos se podía apreciar aquel potente amor que ambos se tenían y, que a pesar de los años, se seguían teniendo. Aquella chispa era igual de vigorosa que cuando los conocí. En mis divagaciones, comencé a imaginarme a mi misa contrayendo nupcia, mi hermoso vestido blanco entallado a mi cuerpo tal y como me gusta, mi hermana a mi lado junto con Rapunzel y Mérida -otra princesa que sería coronada dentro de poco- como mis damas de honor. Todo sería adornado con copos de nieve fabricados por mí y algunos flotarían como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido en ese instante; todo estaría lleno de colores blancos y azules, las flores serían fabricadas con hielo al igual que el lugar donde se efectuarían la celebración eclesiástica. En el altar, estaría mi futuro esposo con un traje de príncipe, como en mi época, de colores invernales, sable en un lado, hombreras y con medallas adornando su pecho. Me acercaría a paso lento moviéndome como a mí me gusta y cuando me acercase, mi velo se derretiría a voluntad y, al estar frente a él, al estar frente a Jack, sería la mujer más...

«¡¿Qué?!», interrumpí el hilo de mis pensamientos. ¿Estaba fantaseando con casarme con Jack? ¡No! ¡Imposible! ¡Inconcebible! ¡Insólito! «¿Qué te está pasando, Elsa? ¡Apenas el tipo te besa y te dice cosas hermosas -y una que otra insinuación-, y ya quieres llevarlo a la orca que es para ellos -y para ti- el matrimonio!», razoné, pero aún había algo en mi cerebro que me impedía eliminar esa idea por completo. ¿Yo, Elsa de Arendell, convertida de un día para otro en Elsa Frost? No lo creo. Aún tenía mucho por conocer de Jack, quería saber todo de él antes de empezar a fantasear sobre cosas que no iban a suceder. La idea de casarme no me era tan gratificante, el tan sólo hecho de pensar que tendría a alguien a mi lado por siempre me resultaba algo incómodo, trece años en casi la absoluta soledad sumandos a otros trescientos ayudaba a que la compañía fuera algo incómoda y estresante.

— ¿Hola? ¿Elsa? ¿Te sientes bien? — Mis caóticas ideas fueron interrumpidas por el chasquear de los dedos de Rapunzel.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Decías algo? — Si, no estaba en todos mis sentidos aún.

— ¿Dónde estabas, Elsa?

— Perdón, unos pensamientos... raros... se apoderaron de mí. ¿Podrías decirme que me estabas diciendo? — Pedí ya totalmente concentrada.

— Eugene te estaba hablando de tu regalo. Querido, ¿podrías decirlo de nuevo? — Le pidió mi amiga a su esposo.

— Bueno, Elsa. Te conozco desde que naciste, básicamente. A ti como a Jack y a Rapunzel. Por eso, ahora ella me ha pedido que te dé una oportunidad para estar al lado de tu hermana por siete días. Nada más y nada menos. De lo contrario, dañarías la línea de tiempo. ¿Entendido? Y, de paso, quisiera que Jack te acompañara también.

— ¿¡Yo, qué!? — Se escuchó una voz en el fondo, era Jack con la cara de pasmado.

— ¡No vengas con eso, Jack! ¡Qué bien que deseas ver a tu hermana! Te recuerdo que lo sé todo, ¡así que más te vale ir porque te conviene! — Le reprendió Cronos.

— ¿Iré... al pasado... con Anna? — Pregunté sin creer aún.

— Básicamente.

Se hizo un breve silencio, Jack trataba de asimilar aún que iría conmigo al pasado. Yo aún estaba incrédula de aquel hecho.

— Bueno. Recuerden no hacer gran escándalo, no pueden ver a dos muertos por ahí vagando como si nada y en esas ropas. Cuando lleguen, estarán vestidos igual a como solían vestirse. Excepto tú, Elsa. No has cambiado de atuendo en todo lo que llevo viéndote, y créeme, ese atuendo tuyo ha causado gran admiración y deseo por todos los hombres, menos yo. — Aclaró Eugene tratando de apaciguar la mirada reprochante de Rapunzel.

— ¿Y, cuando iremos? — Me aventuré a preguntar.

— Ahora mismo. — Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Padre Tiempo había chasqueado los dedos.

Oscuridad. Una oscuridad total se apoderó de mí. No sentía nada. No veía nada. No pensaba nada. Sólo flotaba en un vacío que se me hizo interminable. Me sentía ligera, preocupaciones, sentimientos, ideas, tiempo, fechas, cualidades, todas las palabras no significaban nada en ese momento. Mi corazón dolió por primera vez al no sentir nada que lo moviese, no tenía motivos para vivir en ese pequeño trayecto de tiempo. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos que me parecieron décadas antes de que una oleada de fuertes sensaciones me golpeara, tanto el cuerpo como en mi pecho. Volvía a sentir, cada nervio de mi ser se activaba dando una descarga eléctrica que mi cerebro convertía en tacto, mi alma palpitó de nuevo con todos esos sentimientos encontrados en esos días que había vivido. El temor por el amor, la felicidad de que mi corazón nació de nuevo, los celos vividos, el deseo liberado y los sueños nuevos que me invadieron. Jack. Jack era lo que había en mi mente en ese momento. Todo a mí alrededor se volvió luz y me invadió por completo. Ya la oscuridad no existía en mi ser, ni la insensibilidad a la que me había obligado a someterme cuando estuve encerrada, o en esos siglos de aislamiento general cuando recién me había vuelto un espíritu.

El viento soplaba a mi alrededor y me daba en la cara, empezaba a sentir el frío en mi espalda que indicaba que estaba en la intemperie; abrí lentamente mis ojos y me topé con una luna llena gigante que abarcaba parcialmente todo el basto lienzo nocturno, pequeñas estrellas brillaban a su alrededor como guardianes de aquel astro enorme; escuchaba a los animales nocturnos entonar sus melodías y el silbido de las ramas cuando eran movidas por la brisa nocturna; posé mi antebrazo en mis ojos tratando de asimilar que había pasado, mi pierna derecha estaba doblada, mi respiración era irregular, estaba agitada, mi corazón latía tan rápido como el de un colibrí, de mis labios salí el vapor que denotaba que mi interior ardía. Eso, para un espíritu invernal, no era bueno. Necesitaba que el frío se apoderase de mí, necesitaba que las frías manos de Jack me recorriesen toda y enfriarán mi ser, que sus labios se posaran sobre los míos, que me tomase. Y de nuevo, Jack se apoderaba de mis pensamientos sin pedir permiso. Ese joven me estaba volviendo loca, tanto en el buen sentido como en el malo.

Me senté en el acto para ver si así mi cerebro tenía la oxigenación adecuada y borraba de mi mente a aquel joven de pelo blanco. Miré a mí alrededor para tratar de ubicar donde me encontraba. Abajo de mi había un lago congelado, no por mí, sino por la temperatura, todo estaba pintado de un hermoso color invernal, los árboles con sus ramas desnudas retenían la nieve en ellas y hermosas figuras glaciales se apreciaban en sus cortezas, el frío en mi empezó a incrementar logrando estabilizar mi temperatura interna, para mí, el frío sería el calor para un humano promedio. Me paré definitivamente sin problemas a pesar de que el piso estuviese resbaloso, mis pies bajo hielo eran más eficaces que en tierra firme. Patiné un momento reconociendo aún más el terreno, había un camino que de seguro llevaba al pueblo, un árbol cortado que de seguro alimentaba el fuego de algún hogar, una liebre que corría a su madriguera, patines hechos de madera que alguien olvidó y un joven de cabellos blancos a mitad del gran lago observando con suma atención el hielo. Jack.

Me acerqué a él patinando con suma maestría, pero cuando estuve cerca, vi en su mirada la melancolía y tristeza. «¿Así me veía yo antes?», pensé. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el hielo, estaba agachado y mantenía el equilibrio con su bastón, portaba un traje café de aldeano, una capa de piel -creo que era de jabalí- corta color café que era atada por listones, sus pantalones eran los mismos y, como de costumbre, no portaba zapatos. Me le acerqué aún más con suma delicadeza, me hinqué a su altura y puse una mano en su hombro. Me miró. Me miró con unos ojos llenos de tristeza, se veía que las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, en sus labios no estaba esa típica sonrisa divertida y mi corazón paró. Ese no era Jack, ese muchacho con pinta tan deprimida no podía ser el espíritu de la diversión que yo tanto quería. Le abracé y el me correspondió, pero aquel abrazo duro poco para luego demandar la atención de mis labios. Aquel beso me transmitió todo el pesar que sentía y me pedía mudamente que no lo dejara sólo. «Jack, nunca estarás sólo nuevamente», y diciéndome eso, lo tomé de la nunca y profundicé aquel beso. No quería que se sintiera así nuevamente, no si yo estaba a su lado.

— Elsa... ¿no me dejarás, verdad? Siempre creerás en mí, ¿no? — Suplicó Jack cuando separó de mis labios.

— Nunca te dejaré a menos que me lo pidas o sea un peligro para ti, y, sobre todas las cosas, creeré en ti, Jack.

Los delgados brazos de Jack me rodearon y me atrajeron hacia él en una acción tan posesiva e infantil que me conmovió. Le acaricié la cabeza para tratar de reconfortarle, alternaba caricias con besos y de vez en cuando lo abrazaba para que se sintiera protegido. No me gustaba verlo así.

— Elsa... — Me llamó.

— ¿Si? — Mi tono fue realmente dulce.

— Morí aquí. — Sus palabras me atravesaron por completo y ahora su humor cobraba sentido para mí.

— Quieres decir que... — Traté de razonar.

— Si, yo morí aquí cuando traté de salvar a mi hermanita. El hielo estaba quebradizo, le prometí que sería como un juego y que estaría todo bien. No se lo cumplí. Su hermano mayor no regresó a casa con ella ese día. Soy un asco, no pude cuidarla como es debido. — Me confesó sin dejarme de abrazar.

Yo sabía perfectamente como era ese sentimiento de culpa, el no poder proteger a esa persona que amabas sobre todas las cosas. Le tomé y lo abracé lo más fuerte que pude, entendía como se sentía.

— Te comprendo, yo le hice daño a mi hermanita también, no estuve con ella a pesar de que me llamaba con insistencia y por temor a herirla de nuevo no fui a sus llamados. La hice sufrir cuando éramos pequeñas y, de seguro, la hice sufrir cuando no me vio bajar por ninguna embarcación de refugiados de Arendell. — Le externé conteniendo el llanto.

— ¿Quién lo diría? Somos más parecidos de lo que se piensa. — Esas palabras me alegraron de cierta forma, lo malo es que no era del mejor modo el descubrirlo.

— Si, ambos somos un fracaso de hermanos mayores. — Traté de bromear y le escuché reír.

— ¡Somos los presidentes del club "Peor hermano mayor"! — Jack volvía a ser el mismo y le di gracias a quién sea quien lo haya hecho.

— Si, y tú eres el presidente de otro. — Le seguí la broma.

— ¿Cuál? — Se interesó.

— El de espíritu engreído y egocéntrico. — Su risa estalló a más no poder.

— ¡No es mi culpa que sea el más sensual de todos por aquí! Desde que Cronos se casó, me dejó su puesto y yo, como buena persona, lo tomé.

Ambos reímos, el ambiente se había enfriado un poco. Nos miramos sonrientes y nos dimos un pequeño abrazo. Ayudé a Jack a ponerse de píe sobre el resbaladizo hielo, con mi poder, le creé unos patines de hielo. Patinamos un rato, simplemente hicimos una carrera entre nosotros, nos preparamos y empezamos a dar vueltas por todo el lago, el ganador sería el que consiguiera dar tres vueltas completas al lago congelado y la magia estaba obviamente prohibida. Ambos patinamos tan rápido como pudimos, dejamos a nuestro paso un rastro de escarcha que era diferente para cada quien. El de Jack era una especie de escarcha con estilo de flores y enredaderas que parecían hechas por las huellas de estas; el mío, tenía figuras simétricas y curvas, como las que se ven en los copos de nieve. Éramos tan diferentes e iguales a la vez, que ironía. Al final de cuentas terminamos en un empate, ya que Jack me tomó por mi capa y ambos caímos a la nieve.

Después de que nos sacudimos un poco el frío elemento, decidimos que ya era hora de ir al pueblo. Mi sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando Jack me contó que en aquel pueblo nació y creció hasta su décimo octavo cumpleaños. Al parecer, habían pasado unos diez años de su muerte, pues ya todos los niños con los que alguna vez jugó ahora eran adolescentes. El pueblo era realmente pequeño, pero acogedor; los faroles que irradiaban luz, gracias a una vela, iluminaban las calles que eran transitadas por trabajadores que se dirigían a sus casas; uno que otro niño iba de la mano de su madre y su padre, se conocía que la matriarca como el retoño lo habían ido a buscar; las calles eran empedradas y sentía la fina capa glacial que se empezaba a formar sobre esta; las tabernas eran los únicos lugares de los cuales se podía apreciar movimiento, lo demás era silencio; doblamos por unas calles hasta llegar a una pequeña casa pobre hecha de madera. Era la casa donde alguna vez vivió Jack con su madre y su pequeña hermana.

La vivienda era realmente acogedora, tenía por lo menos cuatro metros de altura, la puerta de madera amenazaba con caerse, las ventanas mostraban luz en el interior que de seguro era provista por algún fuego interno, tenía una chimenea de donde se apreciaba salir el humo, la nieve invadía todo el techo y a su alrededor, pequeñas estalactitas sobresalían del sobrante de la madera que conformaba la protección superior del hogar, se podían escuchar desde adentro pequeños susurros que de seguro serían los habitantes de dicha casa diciendo algo inentendible, pues era tan bajo el tono que no podía apreciar nada.

Jack y yo nos miramos, hizo un movimiento de cabeza indicándome que viera por la ventana. Encaminé mis pasos a la vitrina izquierda, mientras más cerca estaba, mi estómago más se encogía. Estaba realmente nerviosa. Vi a Jack acercarse a la ventana derecha muy seguro de sí, eso me ayudó un poco a controlarme. Al llegar al ventanal, mi quijada casi se cae del asombro. Lo que vi ahí adentro era más que imposible. Divisé a una mujer con un par de trenzas de un hermoso color pelirrojo, desprendía un aura muy triste y deprimente que me oprimió el corazón, sus ojos eran de un verde que yo reconocería al instante, su cara estaba invadida por pequeñas pecas que trajo al nacer, entre sus brazos cubiertos por un chal que le ayudaba a resguardarse del frío sostenía un pequeño bulto que enseguida acomodó. Un bebé. Era realmente pequeño, de algunas semanas o meses quizá, tenía el pelo de su madre, pero, también, se podían apreciar mechones de un color rubio platino. Mi color de pelo de nacimiento. Mi corazón se detuvo por un momento y caí de rodillas. Había visto a mi adorada hermana sosteniendo a su precioso hijo quien portaba una mezcla de colores de cabello. Los de ella, quien es normal, y el mío, quien es un monstruo.

Era imposible. Debía ser imposible. De seguro estaba viendo mal y aquel rubio era el de su padre y no el platinado mío.

Miré de nuevo por la ventana y me topé con la cara de Anna, aún sostenía al pequeño bebé entre brazos y vi claramente que ese color de cabello era perteneciente al mío y no al de su padre. Aquel color tan raro e inexistente que sólo había sido visto en mí, nadie más, en todos estos años que he vivido, tuvo alguna vez aquella extraña tonalidad rubia de nacimiento. La ventana se abrió un poco permitiéndome ver aún más cerca al pequeño ser que se engendró por nueve meses el interior de mi hermana, tenía la piel tan pálida como la mía, pero en su infantil rostro se podía apreciar las infinitas pecas que compartía con Anna, estaba vestido con un trajecito hecho de piel con un gorrito similar al que usaba Kristoff y unas botitas. Estaba dormido, pero apenas la ventana se abrió por completo, el pequeño bebé abrió los ojos y vi que eran de un lindo color café, igual a los de su padre. Me miró con aquellos ojos tan inocentes y me sonrió, extendí uno de mis dedos con timidez y, al sentir su cálida manita sosteniendo mi inerte y frío dedo, mis lágrimas salieron sin pedirme permiso. Era más que hermoso.

— Reconoce a su tía, ¿no crees que es muy inteligente? — La voz de Anna me cortó ese momento tan íntimo entre mi lindo sobrino y yo. — Elsa... — Alcé mi rostro, vi el suyo con tantas lágrimas como el mío, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y su vitalidad volvió. — ¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?

Esa pregunta bastó para que llorara como una niña y me aferrara a Anna sin dejar de sostener la pequeña manita de mi sobrino. ¡Como la había echado o de menos! Nuestros llantos fueron tan potentes que el pequeño bebé que de seguro estaba siendo aplastado por nuestro abrazo dio un grito en señal de reproche. Anna y yo nos separamos al instante, ella empezó a adormecer de nuevo a su pequeño apaciguando los llantos mientras le decía palabras tranquilizadoras, el pequeño al sentirse liberado de la presión y por escuchar las palabras de su madre soltó una pequeña rosa y alzó sus brazos. Me quedé helada -más de lo que ya estaba- al ver que el pequeño bebé formaba un minúsculo copo de nieve. Según decían nuestros padres, yo al nacer formaba involuntariamente enormes bolas de nieve y, supongo que gracias a nuestra sangre, ahora mi sobrino era capaz de controlar la nieve como yo, sólo que por la combinación entre Kristoff, quién es un humano normal, y Anna, quién podría decirse es portadora de la misma sangre que yo con el mismo potencial mágico, dio a luz a un pequeño que controla no tan a gran escala la nieve, pero si puede hacer pequeñas cosas.

— Es igual a ti en ese aspecto. Según Kristoff, él es nuestro pequeño tú. Se llama Elric, en honor a ti. — Me confesó Anna y yo, aún estaba tratando de asimilar la idea de que mi sobrino pudiese heredar mis poderes, no a tan gran escala, pero era lo mismo para mí. — ¡¿Pero qué haces afuera?! ¡Entra ya, no quiero que te enfermes! ¡He esperado por ti casi un año! — Reaccionó mi hermana y yo caí en la realidad. «¿Hace un año? En ese caso... yo ya debo estar muerta», pensé.

— Anna... Estoy bien, no me pasará nada. — Le dije segura de mí.

— ¡Que la nieve y el frío sea como tu segundo hogar no es excusa! ¡Puedes coger un resfrío! — ¿Resfriado? Reí ante tal absurda cosa, hace siglos no caigo enferma.

— Anna, no me pasará nada. No me puede pasar ya nada. — Empecé a hablar, le debía decir mi verdadero estado.

— ¿De qué hablas? — Me preguntó arqueando la ceja.

— Anna, yo estoy muerta desde hace meses. Justo una semana después de que obligué a Kristoff subirte amarrada al barco, Hans me tomó prisionera por unos días y después me mandó a asesinar en la guillotina... — Le narré lo más tranquila que pude.

La cara de mi hermana se puso pálida, pero el grito que pensé vendría de ella vino nada más y nada menos que de Jack quien estaba con una joven de ya unos catorce años de edad, tenía el pelo castaño, le llegaba a la cintura y su fleco impedía verle parte de la cara, era pecosa y vestía con un vestido de pieles del mismo color que los que Jack portaba, unas medias que cubrían sus piernas y unas botas de piel.

— ¡¿Te asesinaron?! — Vociferó furioso Jack, se me había olvidado que él no sabía cómo había muerto.

— Si, me asesinaron... ¡Te dije que había muerto por mi hermana! ¡Hans me había dicho que la mataría junto a mi sobrino si me resistía! ¡Con gusto volvería a morir, ya que mi sacrificio no fue en vano! — Alcé mi voz, no iba a permitir que el me gritara.

— ¡¿Quién es ese Hans?! ¡Lo voy a volver una estatua de hielo! — Alrededor de Jack se empezó a dibujar varios grabados con hielo.

— No es necesario... Su corazón fue congelado... — La voz de Anna me interrumpió en ese momento, si algo podía hacer Jack, era poder hacerme olvidar que existía el entorno.

— Elsa... Quieres decir que... — La mirada de mi hermana fue de asombro total.

— Así es, Anna, congelé su corazón. Lo malo, es que fue cuando ya me había asesinado y sólo lo hice por el miedo que sentí al ver que podía atravesar cosas. — Estiré mis dedos por la madera de la casa y la atravesé parcialmente. — Cuando eres un espíritu, haces estas cosas todos los días.

La cara de asombro de Anna era tanta como la de Kristoff al verme de nuevo. Ya estábamos adentro del hogar, Jack me presentó a su linda hermana menor quién congenió perfectamente con Anna, pues ambas tenían a los hermanos mayores más ineptos de la historia quienes por idiotas murieron. La hermanita de Jack era realmente dulce, nos podía ver a ambos. También conocí a la bella madre de Jack, quien no estimó en hospitalidad. Al parecer, ella y la madre de Kristoff eran amigas, casi hermanas, pero se separaron cuando la mamá de él se fue a Arendell con su esposo quien vendía hielo. Cenaron tranquilamente y, tanto Jack como yo, nos limitamos a observar, como espíritus la comida nos era innecesaria. Anna me contó que en ese año había escuchado sobre la caía de Arendell, pero también de la leyenda de que estaba maldita por una mujer llama "La Reina de las Nieves", quien dio muerte a su conquistador. Ella no creía en aquella historia, estaba más tranquila al saber que había pasado realmente.

La cena hubiera sido tranquila de no ser por el ceño fruncido de Jack, le sonreía con suma ternura a su hermana y madre, pero cuando sus ojos se posaban en mí, sus cejas se fruncían. ¿Ahora que le había hecho? Suspiré exasperada, de alguna forma es actitud de él me irritaba. Muy disimuladamente estiré mi mano y acaricié la de Jack con suavidad, le miré y ahora me tocó a él verle suspirar. ¿Qué se traía entre manos ahora? No sé cómo lo hizo y menos como es que nadie se dio cuenta, pero movió su silla para estar cerca de mí, su mano se resbaló de la mía y dio a parar hasta mi pierna donde empezó a propinarle pequeñas caricias lentas. Me estremecí ante aquel tacto. Mis ojos pasaron nerviosamente por todos los que se encontraban reunidos en la mesa, pero al parecer ninguna persona se daba cuenta de lo que Jack hacia tras el escenario. Aquella caricia provocó una fuerte corriente eléctrica en todo mi cuerpo, mi estómago se contrajo y mi garganta pedía a gritos que dejara salir los pequeños suspiros de satisfacción. ¡Esto no se iba a quedar así! ¡Yo también podía jugar lo mismo!

Dejé que mi mano vagara libremente hasta tocar la pierna de Jack, lo vi estremecer cuando inicié yo a acariciarle también, pero la satisfacción de haberlo sorprendido no me duro mucho. Una sonrisa pícara se pintó en los labios de mi compañero, en sus ojos se podía ver el deseo crecer y supuse que fue mala idea seguirle el juego, o, mejor dicho, fue muy buena idea. Cuando las caricias de Jack empezaban a subir de nivel y ya no se quería confirmar con mi pierna, agradecí como nunca a su madre por haber finalizado la cena. Sentí como su mano dejaba mi piel y yo hice lo mismo con él. Mi pecho subía y bajaba por la falta de aire, mi piel estaba más fría que nunca, mi corazón latía a mil y un palpitar por segundo, mi cara tenía ligeros tonos rojizos y, apenas noté que nadie me veía o escuchaba, dejé salir un suspiro sonoro que era el conjunto de todos aquellos que había retenido en las caricias que había recibido por parte de Jack. ¡Dios! ¡Que inapropiado era! Y más yo, que le seguí en el juego.

Al terminar, nos indicaron nuestras respectivas habitaciones, fui guiada por Anna, al parecer la casa era más grande de lo que aparentaba. Se extendía por lo menos unos cuantos metros más al fondo, tenía una recamara apegada a la de mi hermana, aunque no se cansó de preguntarme si podía dormir conmigo, yo le contestaba que eso ahora era imposible, era una mujer casada y con un pequeño bebé, no podía darse el lujo de dormir con su hermana mayor muerta sólo porque sí. La puerta de mi habitación era de madera y con el color de esta, se veía gastada y la perilla no aguantaría mucho. El interior era muy amplio, tenía una cama pequeña donde fácilmente cabían dos personas, una mesita de noche pegada, un escritorio donde se veían libros y una ventana que dejaba entrar toda la luz lunar, era muy acogedora. Entré y vi que sería un lindo lugar para pasar los días que Cronos me había dado, volví donde mi hermana estaba y le pedí cargar a mi sobrino, a pesar de que yo estaba fría, su calor me era reconfortante. Además, Elric era muy bonito, sería el príncipe perfecto para muchas princesas.

— Elric es muy bello, fue hecho con amor. — Bromeé con Anna, ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

— ¡Elsa! — Me reprendido.

— Tranquila, sólo digo que mi lindo sobrino es muy apuesto. ¡Sería el príncipe perfecto para Arendell! — Comenté arrullando al pequeño entre mis brazos.

— Mi hijo sería el príncipe ideal, pero el tuyo sería el rey perfecto. Eso me recuerda... Elsa, ¿pensaste alguna vez en tener bebés? — Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, pero luego sonreí de lado. Anna era así de curiosa sobre conmigo.

— Anna, jamás podría tener un bebé. Mis poderes son controlados por mis emociones, y digamos que cuando uno "hace los bebés" hay demasiadas emociones en aquel acto. Tú mejor que nadie lo debes de saber, tienes más experiencia que tu hermana mayor que sólo se envolvía con uno que otro príncipe sólo para guardar las apariencias o por simple atracción. — Anna dejó salir un suspiro agotador, sabía que quería otra respuesta que no fuera esa.

— Vale, Elsa. — Miró el reloj que estaba en la cocina que, curiosamente, no me di cuenta que estaba. Jack me distrajo mucho. — Es tarde, si quieres algo no dudes en llamarme. — Le devolví a Elric y nos despedimos.

— Buenas noches, Elsa.

— Buenas noches, Anna. — Y diciendo eso cerró la puerta. Miré fijamente aquel objeto hecho con madera y suspiré. Odiaba las puertas.

— Buenas noches, mi Reina de las Nieves.

Di un pequeño brinco por la sorpresa de escuchar una tercera voz en mi nueva habitación, dirigí mi mirada hacia la ventana que era donde se originaba la voz y vi a Jack agachando en el umbral de ésta. Su sonrisa era radiante, su pelo blanco brillaba como nunca y la chispa en sus ojos no se había desvanecido. ¿Qué hacía él en mi habitación?

— Si quieres saber que hago aquí, sólo vine a verte y también a decir buenas noches. Claro. Si no quieres que pase esta magnífica noche a tu lado. — Lo último me hizo sonrojar.

— Ya has cumplido tu cometido, ahora te rogaré que te retires...

Pero mi advertencia fue nula, Jack entró de lleno a mi recámara y se fue acercando como un cazador acorralando a su presa. Y por desgracia. La presa de ese sensual cazador era yo. Me fue empujando hasta que topamos con el escritorio, se inclinó y me besó. Dios. Aquel beso era simplemente tan posesivo. Lo rodeé con mis brazos, profundizamos aquel beso, nuestras lenguas pedían un contacto más libre y no las dejamos esperar, ambas se encontraron y empezaron a bailar entre sí. El mundo sólo giraba alrededor de nosotros. Pero algo en aquel beso me dijo que Jack no hacía eso por simple amor o deseo, había algo más que desentonaba. Cuando tuve la oportunidad de separarme lo hice y le miré fijamente. Había un pequeño brillo de dolor en su interior.

— ¿Qué tienes, Jack? — Le pregunté.

— No tengo nada... — Soltó, era tan pésimo como yo mintiendo.

— Si no me vas a decir, te ruego te vayas. — Amenacé aumentando la distancia entre nosotros.

— Me siento culpable de otros muerte... — Fue lo que contestó antes de tomarme de la cintura, apegarme a él y ocultarse en mi cuello. — Si tan sólo hubiera estado en Arendell cuando te asesinaron, estarías viva y te vería sonreír más seguido.

Sonreí ante el dulce pensamiento que me confesó. Jack Frost se veía tan raro sintiendo culpa. Acaricié su cabeza mientras buscaba la manera correcta de subirle el ánimo. A mi mente vino volando una canción que había llegado a mí gracias a que en una temporada me hice dueña de un pequeño radio que sólo podía captar radioemisoras hispanas. Alcé la cabeza para mirar el techo, desde hace siglos no entonaba ninguna canción y esperaba no desafinar mucho, pero era lo único que tenía en mente en ese instante para que Jack dejara de sentirse así.

— "Destapa el champagne, apaga las luces." — Inicié a entonar, sentí como la cabeza de Jack dejaba mi cuello para enfocarse en mi rostro. — "Dejemos las velas encendidas, y afuera las heridas."

— Elsa... — Pronunció mi nombre, pero lo acallé con un ligero beso.

— "Ya no pienses más, en nuestro pasado. Hagamos que choquen nuestras copas, por habernos encontrado. Y porque puedo, mirar el cielo, besar tus manos."— Tomé sus manos y, como la canción decía, besé ambas con ternura. — "Sentir tu cuerpo, decir tu nombre, y las caricias serán la brisa, que aviven el fuego de nuestro amor..."

Ya no pude seguir cantando más, Jack había tomado posesión de nuevo de mis labios. Un sentimiento cálido que se externaba como uno gélido se apoderó de mí. De mis labios, Jack, bajó a mi cuello donde depósito pequeños besos. Me tomó de la cintura y me subió al escritorio donde se puso entre mis piernas abriéndolas. Sus manos recorrían toda mi espalda a voluntad, cada parte que él tocase donde hubiese vestido, de inmediato se derretía dejándole tocar mi piel directamente. En ese momento me sentía capaz de frenar el mundo por un segundo, las caricias eran la brisa que avivaba el fuego de la pasión que se inició en la cena de esa noche. Jack al aburrirse de acariciar mi espalda, prefirió ir a un lugar más privado. Sus manos viajaron por todo el largo de mis piernas y subieron desesperadas a mi pecho. Sus manos eran tan finas y grandes. Al sentir sus manos en mi pecho luché para que mi vestido siguiera sólido en esa parte, pero las caricias eran tan placenteras que el hielo que lo confirmaba perdió dureza.

Por mi parte, empecé a acariciar la no tan ancha espalda de Jack, muy despacio bajé donde su camisa blanca iniciaba y sé la quité dejando expuesta su pálida piel. Nuestros labios se separaron y los míos fueron directo a su cuello, le deposité pequeños besos que eran enmarcados por una ligera capa de escarcha blanca. Quise tocar su espalda directamente, pero el tiempo dejó su huella imborrable, aún tenía medio de poder lastimarle. Pero cuando las manos traviesas de Jack atraparon mi pezón me di cuenta que esa noche todo vale, su piel y mi piel entraron en contacto. Su espalda era fina y a la vez algo musculosa, de tez suave y temperatura fría. Mi piel reconocía a la de él, se notaba que nuestras vidas eran distintas, él era un campesino que había trabajado, se sentía en sus músculos, y yo, una princesa encerrada en una cárcel de oro y guantes. Pero ahora nuestros corazones estaban juntos, no sabían de eso, sólo recordarían esos momentos.

Jack poco a poco me fue acostando en el escritorio, de seguro flotaba, porque con su estatura era imposible que quedásemos así de perfectos. Volvió a atacar mi cuello y, esta vez, yo alcé mis piernas para tener más estabilidad como para darle más espacio a Jack. Suspiros salían de mis labios y, cuando mi amante se entretenía con mis pechos, gemidos ocupaban su lugar. Escuchaba claramente sus cumplidos con una hermosa voz ronca que sólo provocaba que mi temperatura descendiera. A nuestro alrededor ya habían copos de nieve detenidos en el tiempo. Jack empezó a subirme el vestido, más de lo que ya estaba, y en su trayecto acariciaba mis piernas. Esto iba a terminar muy, pero muy bien para nosotros, pero sabría que luego estaría más que arrepentida.

— Elsa... — Escuché que me llamaba con aquella sensual voz. — Eres hermosa... quiero verte, quiero sentirte, quiero que nuestras pieles se reconozcan y nuestros corazones se graben este momento... Te amo tanto...

— Sólo lo dices por el momento... — Solté entre suspiros.

— No sólo por el momento, te amo desde que te vi y lo sabes. Déjame demostrarte cuanto te amo y te deseo. Quiero que seas mía, de nadie más. No quiero que sufras más. A mi lado, quiero verte sonreír sin parar.

Las palabras de Jack retumbaron en mi mente, no supe bien si era por el momento o porque quería, pero mi vestido poco a poco se empezó a derretir, y los pantalones de él se desabrochaban igual. Lo único que quedaba de mi vestido era hasta por arriba de mi rodilla y la parte delantera que cubría mi pecho hasta la ahora falda. Podía ver que el deseo de Jack -y el mío- aumentaban con cada fracción de vestimenta que hacia desaparecer. Nuestros labios se juntaron de nuevo y mi vestido se fue derritiendo más deprisa. Los copos de nieve pasaron a ser grandes montículos de esta por ambas temperaturas. Jack se subió arriba de mí, me tomó de la cintura y me obligó a estar arriba de él, mi vestido que ahora terminaba arriba de la mitad de mis muslos era observado por mi amante de pelo blanco, sentí un bulto entre mis piernas que salía de entré la entrepierna de Jack, moví tímidamente mis caderas obteniendo un pequeño gruñido de parte de él, fue el sonido más erótico que había escuchado en mi vida. Todo iba a aumentar de tono cuando, de repente, escuché la puerta abrirse de golpe.

— ¡Elsa, tuve una pesadilla! ¿Puedo dormir conti...? — La dueña de la voz no pudo acabar la pregunta, pues dio un grito que a Jack y a mí nos bajó los humos. — ¿¡Qué demonios le haces a mi hermana?! — Anna había entrado de golpe a la habitación, despeinada, tenía la cara totalmente roja y señalaba a Jack con insistencia.

De acuerdo. Ver a tu hermana mayor con un vestido escotado de la espalda y que le llegase solo a la mitad de los glúteos, arriba de un joven, en un escritorio, sin camisa y con el pantalón desabrochado era incómodo. Pero al parecer a Anna se le olvidó en ese momento que yo también pasé por eso con ella, sólo que en vez de gritarle simplemente salía de la habitación. Me sorprendí tanto que en un brinco me quité de arriba de Jack y con un veloz movimiento volví a armar mi vestido. Jack, por su parte, tardó más. En su cara se podía apreciar el malhumor que le había provocado aquella interrupción, buscó su camisa y se la puso de nuevo, miró con el ceño fruncido a Anna y sólo se limitó a darme un beso en los labios antes de irse por la puerta ignorando a mi hermana quien seguía pálida y sonrojada.

— ¿Qué rayos pasó aquí? — Reaccionó Anna cuando Jack se fue. — ¿Quien se cree ese para tocar a mi hermana? ¡Eres muy joven para hacer esas cosas! — Me reprendía aun señalándome.

— Anna... soy tu hermana mayor... — Fue lo único que dije.

— ¿Y? ¡No, no, no! ¡Tú debes permanecer pura y casta! — «Eso sería algo imposible con Jack», pensé, y supuse que alguien estaba en contra de que los dos llegáramos más lejos porque siempre éramos interrumpidos.

— Anna, tengo trescientos veintiún años de edad, creo que ya estoy los suficientemente grande para hacer ciertas cosas...

— ¡No me mientas! ¡Tienes apenas veintinueve!

— Anna, vengo del futuro, soy un espíritu, puedo hacer eso. Tengo trescientos veintiún años. — Volví a tratar de razonar con ella.

— ¡Puedes tener mil años o los que quieras, pero no harás "eso" y punto final!

Solo atiné a reír, Anna era en verdad celosa conmigo. A veces ella parecía más la mayor que yo. Mientras escuchaba el parloteo de Anna miré a la luna quien había sido testigo de las caricias de esa noche. «Porque puedo, ser luz de noche, ser luz de día, frenar el mundo por un segundo, y que me digas, cuanto querías, que esto pasará una vez más, y otra vez más», canté internamente, y como arte de magia, pude escuchar la voz de Jack en mi mente que rezaba: «Sin tu amor no se vivir, porque sin tu amor, yo me voy, a morir, de pena». Miré de nuevo a Anna quien seguía hablando de algo que no lograba entender, mis pensamientos iban libres imaginando a Jack, reviviendo sus caricias en mi cuerpo, sólo me quedaba esperar a que lo que experimenté esa noche volviera a pasar una vez más, y con la esperanza de que en esa ocasión no fuese interrumpida.

Continuará~

_Bueno~~ aquí está el copo 4 ewe. Ahora, momento de agradecer a todas las personas que han hecho que escriba más seguido que lo usual.  
Gracias a: HatefulRainbow, Itzeldeleo, Bubble Glass, .3, Guest, [Chica Otaku], Emperatriz Cullen, DarkCarmilla y a IZZYspPINES xD me dio risa el "Pines" (sí, soy muy mal pensada). :3 Se les agradece desde el fondo de mi pequeño corazón lobuno sus comentarios de apoyo, he decidido (por sus comentarios) que Jack será el más activo (como pudieron apreciar en este capítulo) de ambos, pero planeo también que Elsa sea tan "activa" como él, xD no sé si les guste a ustedes la idea.  
Ahora, voy a implementar que me hagan preguntas en mi cuenta de "Tumblr" (para los que llegaron de allí, ya saben cuál es) así que acá les dejo el link: __zakurohatsune . tumblr .com el Ask está activado y pueden hacerme las preguntas que se les venga en gana, yo les responderé con gusto :3 Hasta la otra. _

_Zakuro Hatsune. _


	5. Copo 5

_Hola mis pequeñas y pequeños guarrillos :3 ¿Por qué lo de guarillas y guarrillos? Porque, como pueden observar en la información del FanFic, esa odiosa "T" ¡al fin pasó a ser una M! ¡YAY! xD Hahahahahaha, así que, ya saben a qué atenerse. Me dormí a la 1 A.M. (Normalmente me duermo a las 2:30 por escribir) y me desperté a las 4:49 (si no mal recuerdo) Dx Así que cómo no podía dormir, decidí acabar este capítulo x3.  
Para los que están en Tumblr: Publicaré sploirers conforme vaya avanzando el FanFic xD y una que otra cosa que se me ocurra cuando lo esté escribiendo que no quedará en la versión final. _

**ATENCIÓN: LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN **(por desgracia) **TODO ES DE SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES. **

**ADVERTENCIA: Lemmon. Punto final. **

_**Ж **__Copos de cristal __**Ж**_

Copo cinco: Enséñame a ser un amante.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me pasaba esto a mí? ¿A caso le había hecho algo malo? ¿Tanto se había enojado con su hermana mayor cuando le encontró con su amante en pleno cortejo? «Anna me odia...», pensé mientras entre mis brazos cargaba a Elric quien no paraba de llorar, sus gritos inundaban el enorme caserón vacío en casi su totalidad, sólo se podía ver la figura de Jack corriendo -o mejor dicho, flotando- de aquí para allá con los biberones que demandaba a todo pulmón el pequeño ser que sostenía, diminutos copos de nieve se formaban a su alrededor denotando su insatisfacción por el alimento que aún no recibía. Sus facciones se fruncía más con cada nuevo chillido, su cara pasaba de ser pálida a una totalmente roja, de su nariz salía mucosidad haciendo burbujas, la salivaba era también expulsada a montones y sus movimientos se volvían tan violentos que tuve que acomodarlo en mi hombro para que pudiese sostenerlo con firmeza. «Si, Anna odia a su hermana mayor, y yo tanto que la amo», suspiré mentalmente.

Anna y Kristoff habían salido de casa encargándome el cuidado de Elric, la madre de Jack junto con su hermanita también habían abandonado la vivienda con la excusa de tener que comprar la despensa pues el invierno era realmente duro y la comida escaseaba mucho. Ambos estábamos prácticamente solos con un bebé que no era nuestro llorando por la comida que aún se calentaba y Jack era el encargado de monitorear. Me senté en una de las sillas del comedor, mientras trataba de apaciguar el llanto de mi sobrino observé a conciencia el lugar. Era realmente espacioso, tenía una chimenea que suministraba calor a los habitantes del hogar, la mesa junto con las sillas estaban fabricadas de una madera no muy buena, pero que era resistente, un reloj de péndulo colgado en la pared indicaba la hora exacta y el escudo de Arendell, que consistía en un copo de nieve, era el único arreglo que se podía ver arriba de la chimenea.

Volteé a una puerta que conectaba el comedor con la cocina de donde al fin salía Jack con un biberón que despedirá vapor. Se acercó lo más rápido que pudo y me lo tendió, yo lo cogí y susurrándole palabras cálidas al pequeño Elric le metí el chupete a la boca. Nunca en mi vida vi a alguien devorar algo tan rápido como a mi sobrino, de unos cuantos sorbos ya sólo tenía la mitad del biberón lleno, y, según lo que Anna me había dicho antes se irse, Elric se tomaba a diario dos biberones. Miré a Jack rogándole que tuviese otra botella lista, pero sólo lo vi flotar de nuevo a la cocina y escucharle maldecir porque se había quemado con la leche que estaba hirviendo. Jack Frost, sin duda, el peor cocinero del mundo, creo que hubiese sido más eficaz que él sostuviera al pequeño bebé mientras yo me encargaba de la comida, claro, si es que Elric se hubiese dejado sostener por Jack, al parecer era igual de celoso que su madre, pues cada vez que Jack se me acercaba demasiado -y si yo lo tenía en brazos- empezaba a llorar demandando toda mi atención.

Cuando el pequeño que sostenía en brazos estaba a punto de acabarse la botella de leche, como un milagro, Jack apareció con otra mamila entre las manos. Le saqué el chupete a Elric y le puse el otro que estaba lleno. Lo vi comer con tanta felicidad que le di un pequeño beso en la frente y le susurré palabras cariñosas que sólo una tía le podría decir a su sobrino. Al ver al pequeño Elric, pensé en que problema habría sido yo a esa edad, y sobre todo, la sorpresa que se llevaron mis padres al ver que su pequeño retoño podía hacer bolas de nieve y estrellárselas en la cara cuando se enojaba. De seguro fui una carga para ellos, pero su amor era mayor. Abracé a Elric y con mi nariz acaricié sus sonrojadas mejillas, aquel pequeño sería al que yo cuidaría con tanto esmero a partir del día en el que Anna falleció, y no sólo a él, sino a todas las generaciones que siguieran. Tan entretenida estaba divagando en mi mente que no me percaté cuando Jack jaló una silla y se puso en frente de mi apoyado en sus rodillas con su mirada fija en lo que hacía.

— Te ves hermosa así de maternal, mi Reina de las Nieves. — Me halagó a su estilo.

— Vamos, Jack. Sólo cuido a mi querido sobrino. — Dije mientras seguía alimentando a Elric quien no dejaba de ver a Jack.

— Claro, cuidando de tu sobrino, ¡eso era lo que tenías planeado cuando viajaras al pasado y te reencontraras con tu hermana! ¡Terminar cuidando a tu sobrino! — Bromeó mientras se movía en su silla.

— Bueno, yo esperaba una reunión más emotiva, debo admitir. Pero hacer esto no me desagrada, me hace recordar cuando era pequeña y vi por primera vez a Anna, soy tres años mayor, pero aún recuerdo lo pequeñita que estaba cuando la vi y lo débil que era. ¡Me juré a mí misma velar por ella siempre! — Le conté a Jack mientras acomodaba a Elric para sacarle el aire, ya había terminado su comida.

— ¡Anna es como tu bebé! — Adivinó sin esfuerzo.

— Correcto. Anna es como mi bebé y, a pesar de que ahora cargo al suyo propio, no dejo de verla como cuando la vi en su cuna. — Vi una gran sonrisa venir de Jack.

— ¿Quisieras tener un bebé? — Su pregunta casi me hace que tirase a mi sobrino de la impresión.

— ¡Pues claro que quisiera tener uno! Pero, eso para mí sería imposible... Tú has visto lo que nuestras emociones provocan en situaciones... en situaciones inapropiadas. ¡Además no creo que un par de espíritus puedan tener un bebé! — Argumenté hábilmente.

— ¿Y qué hay de Zeus? ¡Él es hijo de Cronos! — Trató de debatir, pero sólo dejé caer mis hombros y suspiré.

— Jack... ¡Eso es mitología griega! ¡Nosotros somos espíritus, no dioses! Además, a Cronos se le llama así por el simple hecho de manejar el tiempo, no porque en realidad él sea el titán Cronos. — Le expliqué con voz quedada, Elric empezaba a quedarse dormido mientras lo arrullaba.

— Vale, vale, Reina de las Nieves. — Al fin cedió, o eso pensaba. — ¿Y si lo intentamos?

— ¿Intentar, qué? — Le interrogué curiosa.

— Tener un bebé.

— ¿¡Qué!? — Casi grité de no ser porque Elric ya estaba durmiendo.

Me paré e ignoré las palabras que salían de Jack, ¿intentar tener un bebé? ¿Dos espíritus procreando una vida? ¡Era más descabellado que una *Bella eligiendo a una Bestia en vez de al más galán de todos! Aunque si ella podía elegir eso, ¿nosotros también podríamos concebir un pequeño? ¡Pero para eso tendríamos que hacer ciertas cosas que aún no sabía efectuar! ¡Sólo a él se le podrían ocurrir semejantes cosas! Fui directo a la habitación que Kristoff y Anna compartían, ahí estaba la cuna de Elric. Lo deposité con cuidado, lo tapé con su sabanita que tenía grabado un copo de nieve y le di un beso de buenas noches. Lo vi dormir, su pecho subía y baja con tanta paz que me conmovió. Lancé un rayo al techo de donde se desprendieron varios cristales que tomaron la forma de un móvil hecho de cristal helado, ese iba a ser mi regalo para mi pequeño sobrino.

— Si así de maternal eres, ¿cómo serás en tu fase de amante? Y digamos que con lo que me has mostrado, puedo decir que serás una muy excelente... — Escuché decir a Jack con una voz ronca que venía detrás de mí.

Iba a contestarle, pero sus brazos me rodearon la cintura, sus labios se posaron en mi hombro descubierto y yo sólo pude estremecerme mientras apretaba la cuna de Elric. Donde tenía las manos, pequeños picos helados se formaron.

— Jack... ¿Qué demonios haces? — Le pregunté entre suspiros.

— Trató de ver si mi amante se anima a tener un bebé conmigo... — Me susurró sensualmente en la oreja y un temblor subió por todo mi cuerpo.

— No, Jack, no podemos, no sé cómo...

Sus manos empezaron a recorrerme toda, miré mi vestido y me aseguré que no se derritiese como había pasado la noche anterior, los humos aún estaba en él, pues se le había interrumpido. Yo sinceramente no sabía qué hacer, años encerrada habían hecho que mi estatus como amante fuese cada vez menos usado, aparte de que no llegué nunca a usarlo tal cual. Me quedé parada ahí, siendo acariciada por las deliciosas manos de Jack mientas sus labios ascendían por mi hombro hasta mi cuello donde se detuvo un rato, primero lo besaba con suma pasión; con su la punta de su lengua, dibujaba pequeños círculos en la parte media de mi piel; sus manos de estar sólo acariciando mi figura, pasaron a posarse en mis pechos. Un frío mortal recorrió toda mi columna vertebral y mi corazón latió como jamás lo había hecho. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿¡Por qué me hacía eso ahí!? ¡Jack Frost era un pervertido! «Como tú anoche», resonó en mi mente mientras trataba de controlar mi respiración agitada e irregular.

Sentí como las manos de mi joven amante acariciaban toda la circunferencia de mis pechos, acariciándolos, sintiendo su textura a través de mi congelada ropa glacial. Inconveniente, mi hermoso vestido que normalmente era conformado de un hielo realmente grueso, empezó a perder resistencia dejándolo como si mi ropa estuviera hecha de látex. Cerré mis ojos y mi cara se puso roja de vergüenza al ver como mis pequeños pezones se ponían rígidos ante las caricias de Jack. ¡Nunca había estado más avergonzada en mi vida! Traté de taparme con las manos, pero era muy tarde, Jack había tomado posesión de uno de mis rígidos botones y lo apretó de tal forma que de mi garganta salió un gemido sonoro mientras echaba para atrás mi cuello. Sólo escuché una ligera risa ahogada venir de Jack quien seguía apretando mis pezones con delicadeza. Jamás había sentido tanto placer en mi vida. Con cada caricia, el frío dentro de mi crecía y una sensación húmeda desconocida empozaba a surgir entre mis piernas, pero las caricias eran tan placenteras que ignoré aquel líquido.

La mano derecha de Jack dejó mi pecho y se fue deslizando por todo mi abdomen. En cada tramo que acariciaba me dejaba la piel erizada y mis nervios bombardeaban mi cerebro con miles de sensaciones. Muy delicadamente, fue abriéndose paso por mi vestido tocando directamente mi muslo, lo acarició con una lentitud torturadora; en mi mente sólo había el pensamiento de que llegara a mi zona más íntima y que esos largos, delicados y fríos dedos la acariciaran. No supe después sí arrepentirme o alegrarme de ese pensamiento, pues cuando los deseos de ser tocada con más picardía me invadieron, Jack subió hasta mi entrepierna donde se entretuvo acariciando mi ingle. ¡Como lo odiaba por hacerme eso! Sentía como su dedo índice acariciaba mi ingle con roces suaves y largos, dios, la humedad entre mis piernas iba en aumento. Cuando al parecer se cansó de aquellas caricias, profundizó más y llegó al punto donde anteriormente quería que llegase, pero que jamás creí que él tocaría.

Mi feminidad.

Di un pequeño chillido y me tensé toda al sentir el dedo intruso de Jack acariciar mi intimidad sobre mí ya notable mojada ropa interior. Mi cara se puso totalmente roja, quería dejar de apretar la cuna de Elric -que ya estaba parcialmente toda congelada-, para tomar las manos de mi amante y sacarlas de ahí. ¡Qué pena que me tocara en esa parte! ¡Y aún más porque había segregado aquel líquido sin darme cuenta! Pero mis manos no reaccionaban, al parecer mi cerebro estaba tan ocupado procesando las caricias que Jack me daba con ambas manos que la acción de mover las mías propias pasaban a segundo plano. De mi garganta no paraban de salir gemidos que con el avance de las caricias de mi amante eran más sonoros, y más aún, cuando su intruso dedo corazón se coló entre mi ropa interior para tener pleno contacto con mi sexo. Ahogué el que pensaba sería el gemido más sonoro que hubiese salido de mis labios ese día.

— Mmm... Elsa... Estas tan mojada... Dios... — Me comunicó con voz ronca en mi oído.

Su dedo acariciaba aquella parte tan íntima, la cual que había olvidado casi por completo cuál era su otra función aparte de desechar lo que a mi cuerpo inmortal no le hacía falta.

— Por el Hombre de la Luna... Lo que siento bajo mi dedo es realmente tentador... — Sentí como sus labios de estar pegados en mi oreja pasaron a morder el lóbulo de ésta.

— J-Jack... — Solté en un gemido.

— Elsa... mi Reina de las Nieves... — Volvió a rezar en mi oído con esa voz tan sensual. — Dime cuanto me deseas, demuéstrame cuanto quieres tocar mi cuerpo. Déjame ver esa fase de amante...

— N-No sé... — Traté de hablar, pero jadeaba tanto por las sensaciones y la falta de aire. — No sé cómo ser una amante...

— Ayer lo hiciste muy bien... — Bajó un momento hasta mi cuello para depositar leves besos y volvió a subir a mi oído. — Ser una amante es sólo dejar salir tus deseos... como yo lo hago contigo... Ayer me obligaste a terminar todo yo sólo, y no es la primera vez que me lo haces. ¿Sabes cuantas veces provocaste que mi camarada de allá abajo despertara en las noches por un sueño cuya protagonista eras tú?

Se acercó lentamente a mí y me besó con tanta pasión, nuestras lenguas se reconocieron y jugaron hasta que el oxígeno que con trabajo contenía en mis pulmones no fue suficiente para aguantar y abrí por completo mi boca para tratar de conseguir algo de aire, pero esto sólo sirvió para que Jack se sintiese libre de tomar entre sus labios aquel músculo y lamerla directamente. No sabía cómo reaccionar. Lo primero que me vino a la mente fue la extraña sensación de que aquel músculo que hasta hace unos días sólo usaba para hablar, ahora era acariciada por una semejante que pertenecía a mi amante, quien al parecer, disfrutaba de aquella acción, ya que de su garganta salían pequeños gruñido guturales que enloquecían a mis oídos. El movimiento de la lengua de Jack propinándole caricias realmente lascivas a la mía, convidada con su mano izquierda jugando con mi pecho y la derecha frotando mi intimidad, me hacían gemir sin parar. Elric crecerá traumatizado por nuestra culpa.

Percibí como las manos de Jack dejaban lentamente mi cuerpo, como si alguna fuerza extraña las obligara a alejarse en vez de hacerlo por voluntad propia. Me cogió de la cintura y me volteo para que le pudiese ver directamente. Cuando me giré, me percaté del entorno en el que estábamos, y, aquella vista, me sirvió como un balde de agua fría (vaya la ironía). Casi todo estaba parcialmente congelado, literalmente, la única parte "caliente" era la cuna de Elric que al parecer había sido la única que no pagó las consecuencias de nuestros actos, de ahí en más, toda la habitación relucía por el hielo. La cama de mi hermana que compartía con Kristoff estaba hecha hielo, las cortinas crujían por el pesor de éstas, el piso era semejante al lago congelad donde aparecimos, copos de nieve cristalinos adornaban el espacio en tiempo detenido, alrededor de mi crecían picos helados, y alrededor de Jack, sólo habían montículos de nieve blanca esparcida.

Me alejé violentamente de Jack, quería distancia entre él y yo antes de congelar toda la casa. Por eso es que no quería llegar a hacer algo tan arriesgado como eso, hasta ese instante, nuestros encuentros íntimos sólo habían generado aquellos hermosos copos de cristal que flotaban en tiempo detenido, pero apenas él pasó la raya que nos limitaba, esto sucedió. Me concentré rápidamente en todos los sentimientos cálidos que podía conseguir, las memorias que pasé junto a Anna, lo feliz que me sentí al ver a mi pequeño sobrino sostener mi dedo, los besos cálidos de Jack me daba cuando intentaba llegar a hacer algo más. Pero lo que sucedía después lo eliminé de mi lista de recuerdos, el objetivo era eliminar el hielo, no congelar todo el caserón. Inhalé todo el aire que pude y puse toda mi atención en juntar todo el frío en mis manos, lo logré al cabo de unos minutos, formé un copo de nieve y lo desaparecí en un instante.

Antes de que pudiera dirigirle la palabra a Jack, el sonido de la puerta principal abrirse nos distrajo. La madre de Jack junto con su hermana había regresado. Se escucharon las voces de ambas llamarnos, pero nosotros sólo nos dedicábamos a mirarnos. Los ojos del chico, que me hacía a veces sentir la contracción en mi interior, estaban ahora totalmente nublados de deseo, casi podría decirse que tenía la palabra "lujuria" escrita en aquel mar azulino. Lo escuché suspirar cansado, se acercó a paso lento hacia mí y se paró a mi lado, tomó mi mano y la acercó a su entrepierna. Duro. Frío. Grande. Y más cosas pasaron mi mente al sentir la gran erección que Jack llevaba en sus pantalones. ¿Eso lo había provocado yo? Mi cara se puso totalmente roja, no sabía si mantener mi mano ahí o alejarla lo más pronto posible. Traté con la segunda opción, pero Jack me sostenía la muñeca, así que sólo pude mantenerla ahí. Se sentía como si tocara cualquier parte de él, así de rígida estaba, pero por el tamaño que ocupaba en mi mano, me estremecí a tan sólo imaginar cuán grande era.

— ¿Ya viste lo que me ocasionas? He vivido con esto por tres siglos, Reina de las Nieves. — Me miró fijamente y una corriente eléctrica me atravesó como rayo. — Hoy no te me vas a escapar... Hoy, te enseñaré como ser un amante... Te aseguro que será divertido...

Ronroneó antes de dejar la habitación. Se senté pesadamente en el suelo cerca de la cuna de Elric, que por algún milagro no se había despertado, miré mí, aún tenía grabada la sensación de aquel rígido bulto que sólo había sentido en mi entrepierna. «¿Cómo rayos esa cosa va a entrar en mi que soy tan pequeña?» me sorprendí pensando en la manera que el gran miembro de Jack entrara en mí. ¡Una dama, no, una reina no debe pensar semejantes cosas! ¡Y menos yo, quien por algo así podría congelar todo! Pero algo en mi quería que Jack si hiciera lo que yo me negaba a aceptar que deseaba, quería que sus caricias siguieron y que no fuera un dedo travieso lo que acariciara mi intimidad, deseaba inconscientemente que la hombría de la que tanto fanfarroneaba entrara en mí y me demostrara que en serio era muy hombrecito. Me relamí los labios sin saber la razón, me paré y en ese miento caí en cuenta de algo. Necesitaba un cambio de ropa urgente, esa humedad era más que incómoda.

O – O – O – O – O – O – O

El sol empezaba a a ponerse en el horizonte, yo -ya cambiada- me encontraba con Anna en la cocina. Ella estaba sentada enfrente de mí dándole de comer a Elric de nuevo, era un tragón como ella, yo sólo le veía y me sentía realmente feliz por ver aquella escena. Pero. Algo en mi interior se sentía insatisfacción, todo mi ser rememoraba aquellas caricias que en la mañana Jack me dio con sumo placer. Moví mi cabeza tratando de olvidar aquellas sensaciones, a pesar de que mi atuendo estaba hecho de hielo, no deseaba tener otro cambio de ropa interior. Después de mi pequeña aventura con Jack, todo mi cuerpo se había puesto muy sensible. Hasta la brisa más fina del aire me hacía estremecer y que a mi mente volvieran los recuerdos de las manos de mi amante acariciando todo mi ser. ¡Jack Frost me volvía idiota! «¡Tengo que dejar de recordar eso!», me reprendí mentalmente.

— ¿Así qué, Jack es mi cuñado? — Escuché decir a Anna y mi cara se ruborizó.

— ¿¡Qué!? — Casi grité.

— Si, ayer los encontré muy... cariñoso... — Lo último lo había dicho entre dientes.

— Anna, no es mi pareja ni nada por el estilo... — Aclaré dándome cuenta después que había arruinado todo.

— ¡¿Qué no son pareja y hacen semejantes cosas?! ¿¡Pues qué se cree el muy maldito!? ¡Tú no eres una mujer de taberna ni nada! — Vociferó mi hermana y, al parecer, Elric a pese de ser un bebé entendía la situación porque lo vi asentir.

— N-No digo que no tengamos una relación... sólo digo que no es mi pareja o algo así... — Traté de arreglar las cosas.

— ¿¡Entonces qué son!? ¡Y no me contestes que "amigos" porque a millas se nota que ese aldeano frío te mira con unos ojos no tan decentes!

— S-Supongo que seríamos... amantes... — Acepté finalmente, pues eso era lo que éramos. Amantes.

Jack me amaba, eso me lo había confesado. Yo, aunque no quisiese aceptarlo, también lo amaba, pero de mis labios aún no saldría aquellas palabras que tanto miedo le tenía. De alguna forma, sentía que si le decía aquello, se congelaría y rompería delante de mí. Si ser amantes, quienes sólo se enfocan en el placer que se dan mutuamente, me permitía estar con él sin que su ser fantasmal se congelara en un instante, con gusto seguiría siendo su objeto de deseo.

— ¿Amantes? ¿A caso tú o él tienen alguna otra relación? — Se interesó Anna, ella nunca aprendió aquel concepto.

— No, no. Ambos estamos solteros, pero... nuestra relación se basa más que nada en el placer... — Mentí y ella se dio cuenta.

— Eres un asco mintiendo.

— ¿Verdad que si? — Una tercera voz se metió en nuestra conversación.

Era joven de quien había salido la charla que entraba con su hermanita quien lo veía con cara reprochante. Ambos fueron donde estábamos nosotras y se sentaron, Jack a mi lado y su hermana junto a Anna. Era una escena muy peculiar.

— Vamos al grano. — Comenzó la más pequeña del grupo. — ¿Qué intenciones tienes con mi hermano mayor?

— ¿Disculpa? — Dije alzando la ceja.

— Tienes razón... ¡Jack! ¿Qué intenciones tienes con Elsa? — Corrigió, pero no me sentí muy reconfortada.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué a mí? — Se quejó mi compañero.

— De los dos, tengo más sospechas por parte tuya. ¡Para ti, todo es un juego! — Aclaró severamente.

— ¡No todo es un juego! Cuando estés enamorada lo sabrás. — Expresó Jack como su fuera lo más natural del mundo y mi sonrojo se hizo evidente.

— ¿Desde cuándo comparten intimidad? — Interrogó mi hermana, ¡¿por qué me pasaba esto a mí?!

— ¡Anna! — La reprendí.

— Si la hermosa Reina de las Nieves que tengo a mi lado cediera, o mejor dicho, ¡no nos interrumpieran! — Miró a mi hermana con el ceño fruncido. — Desde hace como unos cinco o seis meses.

— ¿¡Tanto!? — Dijeron ambas al unísono.

Para ser honesta, a mí también me asombró que desde hace seis meses las insinuaciones de Jack estuvieran ahí. Aún recuerdo cuando me trataba de besar y la pequeña hada de los dientes le picaba algún lugar para alejarlo. Realmente el tiempo para nosotros no existía, para mí, habían pasado sólo días.

— Si, ¿hay algún problema con ello? — Cuestionó Jack cruzando los brazos.

— N-No. — Respondió Anna.

— ¿Qué relación tienen ustedes dos, exactamente? — Interrogó la hermana de Jack, éste sonrió y rodeó con su brazo mis hombros.

— **Somos pareja, "es amor frío". — Bromeó Jack provocando una risa en mí.

— Y ésta es la razón por la cual tengo miedo por la pobre de Elsa... Siempre estás bromeando... — Se lamentó la menor.

— ¡Hablo enserio! ¡Elsa y yo somos pareja! — Recalcó y yo me puse roja.

Vale, he de admitir que nunca quise aceptar el hecho de que fuéramos pareja, básicamente ¡porque él nunca me pidió que lo fuéramos! ¡Nunca le escuché pedírmelo o algo por el estilo! Lo más cercano a una proposición que me dio fue cuando me puse celosa del Hada y me pidió que por primera vez fuera egoísta junto con él y mandara todo al demonio -cosa que hice-, pero de ahí en fuera, no me había dicho nada.

— Y ahora, nos tenemos que irnos. — Sentí como su mano me tomaba de la muñeca y me sacaba de la casa. —

— J-Jack, espera. — Quise intervenir.

— Te dije que hoy no te me escaparías, Reina de las Nieves. — En sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa pícara. — Ya que no quieres congelar a nadie ni nada, vamos a un lugar que ya esté congelado.

Jack me guio por todo el pueblo, donde fuese que mis ojos se posaran, no encontraba a nadie en las calles. Había mucho frío para estar a esas horas fuera. Al llegar al límite del pueblo, vi como el paisaje invernal cobraba protagonismo. La nieve cubría todo totalmente, se apreciaba el color verde del pasto en alguna que otra grieta que no estaba cubierto de blanco, el frío era tanto que calaba los huesos al tacto, sólo unos espíritus invernales como nosotros resistiríamos a aquel frío asesino, el viento no era clemente, pero Jack por ser su amigo, nos tenía cierta empatía y nos permitía movernos sin algún esfuerzo. Sabía muy bien lo que Jack tramaba en el momento cuando me obligó a salir de casa, y lo más extraño fue que no me importase ser arrastrada por él por todo el largo de la ciudad hasta acabar ahí, donde parecía ver algo sin saber exactamente qué. Como si buscase algo que no podía ser elegido tan fácilmente.

El agarré de Jack se hizo más evidente cuando me guio por el bosque prácticamente corriendo. La brisa nos golpeaba en la cara y la risita traviesa de mí, ahora, pareja llegaba cuán melodiosa música a mis oídos. Parecía realmente feliz de estar llevando como si fuera una niña pequeña de la mano. Atravesamos el bosque, ante mi pasaron sin fin de árboles cubiertos de nieve, montículos que se habían acumulado, madrigueras que adentro contenían algún animalito, una que otra rama llegó a rozar mi cara, tuve que poner mi brazo que no era aferrado por Jack contra mi cara para que el viento estático que se estrellaba contra mi rostro no lastimase mis inertes ojos, iba demasiado rápido, en más de una ocasión él tropezó con alguna rama o raíz, pero por controlar el viento no caía, se quedaba suspendido unos minutos antes de volver a tierra firme y seguirme jaloneando hasta que paramos bruscamente y me estrellé contra su espalda.

Si hay un paraíso para los espíritus de la nieve, sin lugar a dudas, ese lugar era ese. La nieve se veía por donde sea, no había ni el más mínimo color que no fuese blanco. Los árboles eran inexistentes en ese lugar, sólo se apreciaba una superficie plana. El olor a nieve recibe caída, como el de Jack, invadía mis fosas nasales en cada inhalación. El cielo era despejado con una luna nueva que no se reconocía, el Hombre de la Luna había decidido darnos algo de intimidad de seguro. Las estrellas tintinaban de un color claro, parecían copos de nieve pegados al cielo nocturno. El aire que antes había decidido ser bondadoso con nosotros, mantenía su juramento y sólo se sentía una brisa fría que para ambos era más que idónea. La temperatura fría era agradable para ambos, lo sabía, debía estar a unos cero grados o menos. El calor que nunca se sintió agradable en mi cuerpo desapareció por completo en ese ambiente, pues por eso es que había vivido en un castillo de hielo y, posteriormente, vagando por la montaña norte de Arendell que era la más fría e inhóspita de todo el reino.

— ¿Te gusta lo que ves? — Escuché hablar a Jack.

— ¡Me encanta! — Externé juntando mis manos.

— Que bien... porque aquí te enseñaré a como ser una amante...

No pude de hablar más, los labios de Jack demandaban los míos con tanta insistencia que me perdí de inmediato en ese beso. Sus brazos fueron directo a mi cintura y los míos a su nuca. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo mi cuerpo cuando Jack bajó descaradamente a mis glúteos, los apretó y masajeó como se le vino en gana. No pude evitar suprimir un gemido en su boca, al parecer le encantó que lo hiciera porque sus caricias se hicieron más intensas. Aquella sensación de que mi parte trasera fuera así de muy bien tratada de encantaba, sus manos eran más que mágicas en el aspecto sexual, ya lo había comprobado en más de una ocasión. Se conocía que era un aldeano muy vago, sus manos finas y grandes hacían maravillas. Acariciaba toda la extensión de mis muslos en círculos provocándome un placer enorme, más no tanto como cuando aquellos dedos traviesos se colaron en mi intimidad esa misma tarde.

Mis manos de su nuca pasaron a su espalda, no era ancha y eso me encantaba, pero se podían sentir los músculos a través de su capa de piel, años de jugar y cargar con niños le habían beneficiado mucho. Acaricié todo el largo de su espalda y me detuve en su cadera. ¿Tocar más abajo no tocar? No lo sabía. Los glúteos de Jack eran realmente tentadores, más de una vez me sorprendí a mi misa admirando aquella parte de su anatomía con una sonrisa en la cara, quería sentirla, quería ver si en serio eran tan deliciosas al tacto como me prometía la visión que tenía de ellas. ¿Qué debía hacer? Él estaba tocado la misa cosa que yo deseaba tocar, pero, ¿eso no me haría una... una... una chica de taberna? ¡No! ¡Elsa de Arendell jamás haría algo así! Pero, el deseo era tanto, y él me estaba tocando, y yo quería, pero no debía, y muchas cosas más que daban vueltas en mi cabeza me hicieron desconcentrarme del beso que compartía con mi amado.

— Si quieres tocar... toca... — Y dejando mis glúteos, Jack tomó mis manos y las puso en los suyos. — Siénteme, tócame, deséame. — Susurró roncamente en mi odio.

Acaricié tímidamente la anatomía trasera de Jack, era exactamente como me las imaginé. No eran tan blancas, pero tampoco duras. Tenían un muy, pero muy, buen tamaño. Dejó lentamente mis manos hasta que yo, un poco más confiada, apreté ligeramente sus glúteos y juró que aquel gruñido que me dio me hizo vibrar por completo. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y me dio un ligero beso.

— Muy bien, mi Reina de las Nieves. Ahora, vamos por la otra lección...

Jack me fue recostando suavemente en la nieve, yo quedé abajo. Me miró con esos hermosos ojos azules que eran invadidos por el deseo, deseo que me contagió esa misma tarde. Nuestros labios se unieron de nuevo en un beso lascivo, nuestras lenguas jugaban libremente y cada vez que ambos nos separábamos para tomar oxígeno, se podía apreciar un hilo húmedo que unían nuestros músculos que usábamos usualmente para el habla. Las caricias de Jack empezaron a recorrerme por completo, me aferré a su capucha que, en vez de ayudarme, más bien ya se me hacía estorbosa. Quería sentir las manos de Jack recorriendo mi piel, ese deseo me quemaba por completo. Y, cuando sentí directamente el tacto de Jack en mi tez, miré rápidamente mi cuerpo donde sólo tenía practicante mi ropa íntima.

— Gracias por ayudarme con eso, Copito nevado... Ahora, supongo que yo debo estar en igual de condiciones... — Ronroneó en mi oído.

Noté como se erguía arriba de mí, tenía sus piernas a mis costados abiertas, vi como muy lentamente se quitaba la parte superior de su vestimenta. Primero la capa de piel que fue desatada ágilmente y, luego, lanzada a un lado con violencia; se desabrochó botón por botón dejándome ver su anatomía muy lentamente; cuando ya no tuvo más botones por desabrochar, se quedó así con la camisa abierta permitiéndome ve su muy lindo abdomen, que si bien no estaba marcando, no le hacía falta, se quitó la camisa en un movimiento y después fue con su pantalones; se los desabrochó concienzudamente asegurándose que no apartara mis ojos de ahí, se paró para darme una mejor vista, pues yo estaba aún tirada en la nieve como idiota, cuando se deshizo de ellos, miré aquel bulto que se formaba en su entrepierna y tragué saliva nerviosa. Era... grande... Y rápidamente miles de imágenes en mi mente me atacaron de cómo sería la sensación de que aquella hombría de la que tanto presumía Jack era realmente algo de lo cual sentirse orgulloso. ¡¿Y yo sería quien lo probara por primera vez?! ¡Eso era algo realmente imposible!

Jack se volvió a poner arriba de mí y sus labios fueron directo a mis pechos, en cada lugar donde ponía su labios el hielo se derritió por completo dejando expuestos mis pechos. Mi pareja al ver esto, se separó un poco de mi para contemplarlos, sus ojos se iluminaron y un sonrojo se apoderó de su rostro junto con el mío. Había que admitirlo, a pesar de que él presumía mucho de que era un experto amante, jamás había visto a una mujer sin ninguna clase de vestimenta. Tocar cuando no veáis que tocabas es muy diferente a ver lo que tocas y lo que te excita, y por el aumento de aquel bulto entre las piernas de Jack y por la humedad que sentía en mi entrepierna, ambos estábamos igual se excitados en ese momento. Ambos estábamos en iguales condiciones, sólo que él era más atrevido que yo, quien pasó años encerrada y a lo más que llegó con un príncipe fue a un beso apasionado -sin la intromisión de alguna lengua- y a uno que otro toque de pierna, que en mi época, era demasiado.

Cuando Jack dejó de estar embelesado mirado mis pechos, se acercó a uno de ellos donde primero sopló. Mi espalda se estremeció. Luego, con la punta de su lengua, tentó mi erguido pezón. Arqueé la espalda, aquel pequeño acto me provocó una oleada de placer tremenda que se seguro mi ropa interior estaría pagando. Al parecer no se conformaba con hacerme sentir el placer en carne viva, pues arremetió enseguida con toda su boca, lamía mi pezón y dibujaba círculos en la coronilla; con la mano que tenía libre, masajeaba el otro con gran pasión, con sus dedos atrapó la punta erecta de mi pecho y la pellizcó de tal manera que en vez de dolerme, sólo me provocó una sensación extraña entre mis piernas y que un frío abrazador empezara a acumularse en mi bajo vientre. Todas las sensaciones que sentí esa tarde, en aquel momento eran incrementadas por mil. Mi cuerpo estaba más sensible después de aquellas caricias tan íntimas.

Mientras Jack seguía ocupado con mis pechos, yo me concertaba más en sentir toda su espalda. Dios, jamás he tendió una sensación tan más suculenta. Aquella extensión de piel era realmente suave, atravesar de la tez podía sentir los músculos de mi amante trabajando, sus hombros eran finos, dignos en un chico que se la pasaban jugando con niños en vez de hacer algún trabajo pesado. En todo el trayecto que tocaba, a mi paso iba dejando pequeñas marcas invernales, inconscientemente le estaba marchado. Jack sería mío y de nadie más. Cuando puse su mano en la mitad de su espalda, sentí como de mis falanges salía un vapor azulino que lo marcó con figuras invernales y rectas. Conforme iba subiendo o bajando las manos, aquellas marcas se iban incrementando, pero al parecer a Jack no le importaba, pues seguía dándole cariños a mis pechos. Bajé por su espalda hasta topar con sus glúteos, esta vez, más segura de mí, los acaricié provocando que mi amado gruñera. Que hermoso sonido había emitido.

Sentí la traviesa lengua de Jack abandonar mis pechos para bajar por mi abdomen descubierto, a su paso dejó un pequeño camino húmedo, se entretuvo unos segundos con mi ombligo y siguió bajando hasta llegar a mi pelvis. Se desvió en su trayectoria, su lengua fue acariciando mi muslo hasta llegar a la mitad de éste, pasó a la parte interna de mis piernas donde siguió lamiendo con la maldita punta de su lengua ¡mi espalda se arqueaba tanto que empezaba a tener espasmos de tanto placer! Y cuando llegó a mi ingle, estoy segura que vi copos de nieve a mi alrededor -aunque de seguro si estaba ahí, pues con tantas emociones que me hacía sentir, estaba casi segura que la temperatura a nuestro alrededor había bajado por lo menos cien grados-, cuando aquel músculo travieso de él empezó a darme ligeras caricias en mi ingle, un cosquilleo invadió mi intimidad y el frío en mi vientre incrementó. De seguro ya no tenía la ropa interior, se había derretido.

Di el gemido más sonoro que jamás había dado y mi espalda se arqueó cuando sentí la lengua de Jack dentro de mis pliegues. Mi cabeza se puso en blanco de tantas sensaciones juntas. A nuestro alrededor empezaba a girar la nieve con suma violencia representado todas las emociones y sensaciones que estaba viviendo. Mis piernas se abrieron más y mi pelvis se alzó de la tierra tratando de que el ágil músculo que Jack usaba para darme placer llegara más profundo, puse mis manos en su cabeza y lo empujé para que fuera aún más adentro de donde ya estaba. Lo sentí lamer el botón que me daba place, sentí una presión extraña en mi abdomen, como si algo dentro de mi fuera a explotar. Y cuando Jack cambió su lengua por uno de sus dedos que entró entre mis pliegues explorando todo mi interior, no pude soportar más. Cerré los ojos. Gemí. Arqueé mi espalda. Mi pelvis subió hasta su máxima altura. Y entré mis piernas percibí un líquido que se había derramado desde mi interior.

Al abrir mis párpados, sólo pude ver a un Jack pasmado, en los ojos se le veía una chispa de asombro y de curiosidad. Sus azulinas pupilas no paraban de observar mi sexo como si ahí estuviera el tesoro más grande del mundo. Mientras él seguía abobado observando y conociendo ciertas partes de mi anatomía que de seguro conocería mejor que yo, no pude evitar mirar aquella gran erección que de seguro le estaría molestando. Me erguí un momento y extendí tímidamente mis falanges, pero a medio camino las detuve. ¿Estaría bien que yo tocara? Sé que Jack me había dicho que podía hacerlo libremente, pero, ¿era correcto tocar esa parte tan íntima de él? Ma encontraba tan sumida en mis pensamientos de lo que podría o no hacer cuando la mano de Jack que estaba húmeda tomó la mía y la acercó a su masculinidad sin chistar. Fría. Rígida. Larga. De un grosor más que perfecto. Era, perfecta.

— Esto, mi querida Elsa, es lo que siempre has provocando en mí. ¡Y es una insignificancia con lo que le haces a mi corazón y mente!

Con su propia mano, empezó a guiar la mía en toda la longitud de su erección. Sentí cada pedazo de piel, cada arruga, cada vena. Dios. La masculinidad de Jack era exquisita a mi tacto. Poco a poco fue alejando su mano y yo continué con la mía propia. Subía a bajaba primero de una manera muy lenta que le provocaba que mi amante diera gruñidos graves y muy largos, pero aquel movimiento fue cobrando mayor velocidad. De esas caricias largas y suaves, pasé a darle unas más rápidas. Sus gruñidos fueron en aumento y, de nueva cuenta, el frío se apoderó de mi abdomen. Con cada nuevo sonido emitido desde su garganta, todo mi ser vibraba y se excitaba más. Demandé sus labios con voracidad, nuestras lenguas ya no danzaban, ahora luchaban para ver quien le daba más placer al otro. Los dedos de Jack pasaron de estar inactivos a introducirse entre mis pliegues. Primero uno. Dos. ¡Tres dedos cabían en mi sexo! Era toda una locura.

Las falanges de Jack repentinamente salieron de mi interior, se separó de mis labios y vi como lamía sus propios dedos que estaban humedecidos con los líquidos de lujuria que salían de mi. Juro que en mi vida había visto una imagen más erótica que esa, y se volvió aún más cuando lo vi relamerse los labios con una sonrisa más que lujuriosa. Mi corazón palpitaba tan rápido que podría explotar en cualquier momento, mi pecho subía y bajan a tal velocidad que mis pulmones estaban por colapsar, y mi intimidad estaba ya tan lubricada que sólo esperaba el momento en el que Jack y yo nos uniéramos para que fuéramos un sólo ser. Tan sólo imaginar aquella erección entrar en mi me hacía jadear -más de lo que ya lo hacía-, quería que me penetrara de una vez, ¡quería que Jack me profanara y proclamara como su mujer de una vez por todas antes de que alguien o algo nos interrumpa.

Jack dejó de torturarme con aquella imagen tan erótica para mirarme con suma dulzura, ¿cómo rayos hacía ese joven para cambiar de expresión tan repentinamente? Sus ojos brillaban con un sentimiento desconocido, sus brazos me rodearon, sus labios se juntaron con los míos para darme un beso tierno. Sabía lo que él quería. Me estaba pidiendo permiso para penetrarme. Y lo confirmé cuando su erección empezó a tentar mi entrada, provocando que aquel beso tierno que Jack había comenzado en uno realmente deseoso. Nuestros jadeos se unían en uno sólo dándome la esencia más lasciva que mi olfato ha apreciado. Mis piernas se abrían por inercia para darle más espacio a Jack y a su erección, mi cuerpo aún reaccionaba a ese estímulo, como si estuviera viva. Esa era la señal que él estaba esperando. La aprobación muda que le daba para que llegara a mi interior y, esperaba yo, nunca jamás saliera de mí ni de mi mente.

— Elsa... Te amo, mi Reina de las Nieves. — Me susurró Jack antes de besarme y penetrarme de una estocada.

Dolor.

Deseo.

Pasión.

Pero más que nada, dolor.

El límite que me marcaba como una "señorita" se rompió en un instante marcándome como la mujer de Jack en un sólo movimiento. Me aferré a su espalda y enterré mis uñas en esa espalda que me encantaba. Si ambos hubiésemos sido humanos, por lo que veo, Jack hubiese terminado totalmente congelado. Tanto por el contacto tan directo con mi interior congelado a su máximo, como por el daño que hubiese recibido por mis poderes directo con su sangre. No sabía que pasaba si mis dones entraban en contacto con la sangre de un cuerpo vivo, y si se me permitía, preferiría no hacerlo. El dolor que sentí fue uno demasiado agudo, las lágrimas salieron sin permiso y el único pensamiento racional que pude tener en ese momento fue un: «***Mañana va a doler aún más...», pero ese fue lo último que pasó por mi mente antes de que Jack me hiciera sentir todos los privilegios que una amante sentía con su pareja.

Mi amado se quedó un momento quieto y secó mis lágrimas, me sorprendí al ver que él también estaba llorando. ¿Por qué lo hacía si aquí yo era la única que soportaba un dolor físico? ¡Y no mío es explicable! ¡Es natural! Pero que él llorara por mí, por mi dolor que yo acepté en el momento que le di permiso que me marcara como mujer, provocó otra clase de palpitar en mi interior. Lo tomé de la cara y, tal y como él lo hacía conmigo, le sequé las lágrimas con besos. Lo miré y le sonreí mudamente. Seguía siendo un niño aún a pesar de que se aferrara a la idea de que era un hombre. Era un magnífico amante, no había duda de ello. Pero cuando al fin tomó una posición mayor en este rol, se notaba que no estaba listo para hacer sufrir a una mujer cuando se le iba a brindar el placer más grande que a una como tal le podría dar un hombre. Eso me encantó de él. No había mentido, yo era su primera mujer. Yo. Elsa de Arendell. Era la primera mujer que disfrutaría de la hombría de Jack. Y no sólo eso. También sería quien disfrutaría del amor que me daba.

Jack no se movió hasta que yo empecé a mover mis caderas, al parecer estaba en una clase de trance, porque apenas sintió la primera penetrada, empezó a moverse y yo ya no supe que el mundo existió alguna vez. Su erección rozaba aquel botón que me daba placer y tocaba el punto exacto donde me hacía enloquecer. Aquel agente extraño en mi cuerpo se sentía tan bien. Las embestidas comenzaron lentas y suaves, pero por alguna extraña razón, a mi no me gustaba eso. Jack no era así. Quería que él fuera salvaje, que me penetrara como siempre prometió sin palabras. Moví un poco más rápido mi pelvis y le vi sonreír. Jack empezó a tener un ritmo más acelerado y salvaje. ¡Cómo me encantó! Sus penetradas eran más rápidas y feroces. Mis jadeos se volvieron gemidos, sus gruñidos pasaron a acompañar mis gritos de placer. Lo escuchaba decir mi nombre, y yo gritaba en de él junto con palabras que no sabía que conocía y que preferiría nunca hacer conocido esa parte de mí. ¡Si mi padre me escuchara decir esas palabras, me lavaría la boca! Pero es que deseaba tanto a Jack que le pedía que me penetrara más rápido.

Mis pechos subían y bajaban; mi pelo, despeinado, flotaba con el aire; mi gritos eran sonoros y se podrían haber escuchado, según yo, hasta el mismo pueblo; mis ojos lloraban, ya no tanto por dolor, sino por el enorme placer que me estaban dando con esas embestidas; nuestras pieles se sentían directamente y el frío en mi vientre creció hasta más no poder. Iba a explotar de nuevo. Miré con ojos llorosos a Jack. Iba a hacer lo mismo que hace rato en cualquiera minuto. Entendió mi mensaje y apresuró los bombeos que me daban. Como si mi vida dependiera de ello, moví mis caderas tan rápido como pude. Todo iba a terminar. El clímax se acercaba. Lo sentía en mi interior y en mi intimidad que no había dejado de vibrar desde el primer beso que me dio. Llegamos a un punto que todo me sabía a miel por estar en tan perfecta sincronía con su ser. Mi pecho ardía de tanto placer. Ya quería que aquel prometido clímax llegara. Y llegó al cabo de unas embestidas más. Arqueé mi espalda pegando mis pechos con el suyo, di un grito -porque a eso no se le podía llamar gemido-, sentí como esa presión de mi abdomen salía y como el esencia de Jack me invadía completamente.

Habíamos terminando. Junto.

Jack se quedó adentro de mí un rato más antes de salir por completo y dejarme vacía. Me sentí incompleta, a partir de ese día sólo me sentiría completa cuando él y yo fuéramos uno. Lo miré fijamente y me di cuenta que tanto me provocaba él. Mi cerebro aún no procesaba lo que ocurría, pero a su lado me olvidaba por completo del dolor, como si él fuera mi resplandor. No sabía qué hacer, me hacía enloquecer y enseguida un deseo de apoderarme de sus labios me invadió. Y por primera vez fui egoísta y le bese. Dios, su cara de sorprendido fue más que hermosa. Sus ojos se abrieron por completo y no tardó en corresponder el beso. Pero, esta vez, fue un beso dulce. Nuestros labios se rozaban tímidamente, como si fuera la primera vez que compartíamos ese momento tan íntimo. Cuando nos separamos, vi sus ojos y casi me congelo en al acto. ¡Esos ojos me miraban con tanta ternura que podría congelar todo a mi paso sin importarme por primera vez en toda mi vida usar mis poderes de esa forma! Nadie me había mirado con esos ojos llenos de ternura, amor y satisfacción antes. Ese destello había estado en esos ojos desde que lo conocí, pero ahora era más brillante y reluciente.

No dijimos nada, no hacía falta. Jack se acurrucó conmigo y puso su cabeza en mi pecho. Así estábamos bien. El sueño comenzaba a invadirme, quería ver cómo había quedado nuestro entorno, pero eso podía esperar. Tenía mucho sueño. Mi joven amante no tardó en dormirse, y eso no me sorprendió. Cuando estuvimos juntos, noté que solía conciliar el sueño más que yo, y sin duda, después de una "ejercicio" así de exigente, el pobre debería estar más que exhausto. Por mi parte, me acomodé mejor y puse mi quijada arriba de su cabeza, mis manos empezaron a jugar con su cabello provocándome una especie de trance somnoliento. En unos cuantos minutos yo igual caí rendida al sueño. Ese día había estado fantástico. Jack había cumplido su promesa, me había vuelto una amante. En ese momento, ni él y ni yo, sabíamos que ese momento sería el inicio de que yo me volviera alguien tan exigente y dominante en ese aspecto tan intimido, supongo que él tampoco penaba que en un futuro me pediría ser gobernado por mí, pero eso pasaría en un futuro no tan lejano. Ahora. Sólo lo sentía a mi lado, como siempre lo estaría en la eternidad.  
¿Continuará?

_Primer *: xD Bueno, aquí les contaré algo de mí. Mi película favorita de todo Disney es (y espero será) La Bella y la Bestia (Beauty and the beast), así que mientras escribía, se me ocurrió ese chiste malo.  
Segundo **: Origínamele el dialogo de Jack iba a ser: "Es mi prostituta personal", pero después de discutirlo con Haku (una amiga quien me apoya a veces con el fanfic en su última revisión para subirlo con los menores errores posibles) concordamos que era demasiado vulgar y que Jack (a menos en esta versión donde sigue siendo prácticamente un chico) sería incapaz de llamar a Elsa así, por lo tanto opté por poner el actual junto con lo del "Es amor congelado" porque un pequeño al cual quiero mucho (casi como Elsa quiere a Anna), me dijo cuando vio una imagen Jelsa "¿Elsa y Jack Frost son novios? ¡Eso es amor congelado!" y cómo me gustó mucho la frase, decidí implementarla aquí. X3  
Tercer ***: xD El pensamiento de Elsa sería algo que yo pensaría. Solo cómo dato curioso.  
Vale, no estoy segura si hacer el próximo copo una especie de especial con todas las experiencias "intimas" de estos dos copitos, o, simplemente, terminar el fanfic. Ya que el próximo mes entro a clases D: Y Zakuro + Clases = Escribir uno que otro oneshot.  
Así que decidan :3  
Comenten lo que les pareció.  
Si hay alguna falla en el FanFic (Haku no me ayudó en esta ocasión, así que la revisión dependió de mi exclusivamente)  
Pregunten lo que deseen en mi Tumblr =w= respondo a todo, desde adelantos (si es que se puede adelantar algo), preguntas sobre cuándo será publicado el fanfic y todo lo que se les ocurra, ya que me sirve para saber si esa historia tiene un futuro para "secuela" o algún "especial" :3  
Con esto, me despido. Hasta el próximo copo.  
Zakuro Hatsune.  
_


	6. Copo 6

_Hola a todos, después de más de una semana de abandono al fin les traigo el PENULTIMO copo. Si, el próximo copo será el final de este escrito. Sé que ustedes quieren más, y que esto puede dar más, pero no creo tener el tiempo suficiente para poder seguir. u,u Incluso, esta semana de inactividad fue por culpa del trabajo y de ciertos inconvenientes personales. :'C Y, como el próximo años entro a la universidad, tendré aún menos tiempo de escribir porque tendré que estudiar para los exámenes de ingreso.  
Pero basta de mí, les dejo leer este copo. :3 _

**ATENCIÓN: LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN **(por desgracia) **TODO ES DE SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES. **

**ADVERTENCIA: Lemmon. **

_**Ж **__Copos de cristal __**Ж**_

Copo seis: ¿En qué me has convertido?

Una brisa nueva me daba en la cara, el sol me lastimaba y sentí un frío muy agradable en mi espalda junto con uno aún mejor que recorría todo mi cuerpo. Me traté de tapar con la manta que tenía sobre mí y me volteé para acomodarme mejor, pero algo en mi cintura me lo impidió. Un brazo. Todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior bombardearon mi mente sin aviso previo. Las caricias. Los besos. Las lamidas. Las penetradas constantes y salvajes. El delicioso orgasmo que sentí cuando mi amado llegó al clímax en mi interior. Todo. Un frío intenso se volvió a apoderar de mi vientre y mi cara se puso roja, percibí un pequeño dolor en mi entrepierna que de seguro era el precio por tan magnífica y placentera noche, también sentía molestias en mis piernas y abdomen. Al parecer, hacer aquel acto, era más exigente de lo que pensaba. Mi cabeza seguía dando vueltas hasta que al fin decidí sentarme para ver si, así, mi cerebro tenía más oxigenación.

El entorno era totalmente blanco, parecía como si alguien hubiese pintado todo de aquel color. A nuestro alrededor se veían grandes picos del más sólido hielo erigirse en todo su poderío. Los árboles que alguna vez marcaron los límites del claro, ahora estaba doblados por sostener voluminosos cúmulos de pesada nieve que sostenían en sus frágiles cuerpos. Al parecer, una nevada, no, una tormenta realmente fuerte había caído ahí. Y lo que sabía. Era que esa tormenta la había ocasionado yo. Me estremecí con tan sólo pensar en lo que aquel acto provocaba en mis poderes. Si hubiese hecho aquello en una condición más, vivida, de seguro todo Arendell me hubiese odiado por convertirlo en un invierno (más corto) de nuevo. Y me hubiera odiado a mi misma por ello. Ahora entendía porque Jack me llevó a aquel lugar desolado.

Miré a mi costado donde estaba Jack acostado, tenía una radiante sonrisa en el rostro y su pecho pálido estaba expuesto. En todo su cuerpo se veían marcas cristalinas, como si estuviese congelado. Pensé que si él estuviese vivo, de seguro que habría muerto petrificado entre mis manos. Eso me asustó mucho. A mi mente llegaron pensamientos caóticos: «¿Y si Jack hubiese muerto?, ¿Y si mis poderes fueron más allá y le causaron daño?» Su seguridad era lo primordial en ese momento. Acerqué mis dedos temblando, ¿qué pasaría si no despertaba? Al tener contacto con su piel percibí su temperatura. Frío. Pero movió sus cejas en señal de inconformidad y me permití exhalar un suspiro de tranquilidad. Estaba bien y al parecer no quería que perturbara su sueño. Mi felicidad fue enorme con tan sólo ver ese pequeño gesto de su parte.

Jack estaba acostado abrazando mi cintura, apresándome para que no escapara. Su cabello estaba lleno de escarcha blanca, en todo su cuerpo había marcas invernales de mi propiedad, tenía nieve en todas partes, su respiración era tranquila y una sonrisa se le veía en la cara. Era tan lindo poder apreciarlo así. Pero un sonrojo se apoderó de mi cara al darme cuenta del estado en el que ambos estábamos. Desnudos. Volví a mirar a Jack y aprecié todo aquello que me negué a ver en la noche. Su tez blanca como la leche, pero tan fina como la porcelana «¿En serio había sido un plebeyo?», me aventuré a pensar; su hermoso pecho que por la muerte prematura estaba lampiño, pero así me encantaba; la sábana que había fabricado al parecer a él le estorbaba, porque sólo tenía cubierta las piernas dejándome ver aún más de su tan perfecta anatomía; los hermosos glúteos que había tocado ayer ahí estaban, tentándome con su superficie apretarle; bajé por un momento la mirada y lo vi. La masculinidad de Jack. « !¿Eso entró en mi interior?! », pensé cuando me di cuenta que algo tan, grande y, algo, grueso, había estado dándome penetradas salvajes.

Dolor.

Un dolor punzante apareció en mi intimidad y di un gritillo agudo que traté de suprimir, pero me fue imposible. El dolor era muy molesto. Mis piernas igual empezaban a doler. Mi abdomen. Mi pecho ardía. ¡Dolía! Me recosté en la nieve buscando que el frío calmase mi agonía. Sabía que esto iba a pasar, lo sabía desde anoche, pero jamás pensé que el dolor fuera así de agudo. Me moví entre la nieve tratando de acomodarme mejor, pero el brazo de Jack me lo impedía. Al hace un movimiento brusco, me quité el brazo de Jack provocando que sus facciones se fruncieran y de poco a poco abriese lo ojos. Creo que mi rostro debió estar muy mal, porque apenas verme, sus párpados se abrieron de par en par, se sentó lo más rápido que pudo, tomó mi mano y la apretó con suma ternura. Se le veía claramente preocupado. Pero no pude pensar mucho, pues el dolor iba y venía como se le fuera en gana. ¡Malditas punzadas! Gruñí por lo bajo y en cada nueva oleada de dolor, apretaba la mano de Jack.

— ¿Cómo te sientes, Elsa? — Le escuché preguntar.

— Me duele todo... Y más ahí abajo. — Confesé.

— Por Hombre de la Luna... ¡Es mi culpa! ¡Si no hubiese sido tan violento!

— No te culpes, yo te pedí que fueras más brusco...

— ¡No, no! ¡Yo soy el chico! ¡Mi deber es cuidar de mi amada! — Me reprendió. — Ahora, ven, vamos a buscar con que calmar tu dolor.

Sentí los fuertes brazos de Jack tomar mi cuerpo y cargarme al estilo nupcial con sumo cuidado. Me sonrojé al ver que me trataba así, era realmente tierno. Me cargó hasta un lago congelado donde me pidió que descongelara una parte, cosa que hice para que de inmediato ambos nos metiéramos.

— Pobre de mí Reina de las Nieves... — Me susurró al oído.

— ¿Qué intentas hacer, Jack? — Le pregunté algo nerviosa.

— Quiero calmar tu dolor...

Cuando nos sumergimos en el agua, él me colocó arriba de si. Estaba tan fría. Mi piel se erizó con el contacto con el agua con temperatura tan baja, pero se erizó aún más cuando sentí las manos de Jack recorriendo todo mi cuerpo. Sus suaves falanges recorrieron todas mis curvas y se posaron en mis pechos. Sentí su miembro volverse una erección que acariciaba la entrada a mis pliegues. Ambos empezamos a jadear de una manera intensa.

— Perdón, Elsa... Debes estar adolorida... pero tu cuerpo es una tentación demasiado fuerte para mí, y el impulso de tocarte es cada vez más fuerte... Quiero hacerte mi mujer de nuevo... — Ronroneó en mi oreja para luego morderla.

— J-Jack... — Logré articular, pero mi cerebro dejó de funcionar.

Jack intensificó sus caricias en todo mi cuerpo. Bajaba, subía. Subía, bajaba. Lento, rápido. Rápido, lento. Llegó hasta mi pelvis donde descendió hasta llegar a mi intimidad. Sus dedos traviesos acariciaron mi entrada y no pude evitar dar un gemido. Apenas hacia unas horas habíamos hecho lo mismo ¿y ya quería repetición? Dios... Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, yo igual quería que aquello se volviera a repetir. Sus labios viajaron hasta mi cuello donde me dio una pequeño beso, sentí como succionó mi piel para luego lamer aquella parte, era erótico para mí.

— Elsa... Tu interior es tan estrecho como lo recordaba... — Ronroneó.

— Y tus dedos son tan hábiles como rememoraba... — Le contesté.

«¿¡Qué demonios me pasa!? ¡¿Por qué dije algo tan, tan, tan, tan obsceno?!», pensé y el color carmín que tenía en mi cara se propagó hasta mi cuello.

— Dime... ¿Qué te hago sentir? ¿Qué quieres que toque? ¿Qué quieres que mi lengua consienta? Eres una reina, eres mi Reina de las Nieves. Dime... ¿Qué deseas que este fiel lacayo tuyo haga? — Sus palabras y su poca acción de alguna forma me hacían molestar.

— ¡Quiero que cierres la maldita boca y sigas tocando! — Exigí y sólo le vi sonreír.

— Humn... Te ves realmente hermosa... — Dijo con voz ronca en mi oído.

Dios, ¿en qué me conviertes, Jack? Sus dedos en mí se movieron con más vigor y le agradecí mudamente aquello. Se sentía tan bien. Tenía un dedo en mi interior, pero era insuficiente, metió otro falange travieso y mi espalda se arqueó cuando ambos dedos apretaron el botón que me daba placer. Con una de mis manos agarré su nuca y con la otra, empecé a acariciar su gran erección; sentí como Jack se puso rígido, en todo sentido de la palabra, se había sorprendido de seguro de mía acción, pero no me importaba. Él merecía tanto placer como yo. Sincronicé mi mano con sus dedos, cada vez que el me penetraba rápido, yo ascendía y descendía mi mano a esa velocidad. Si las penetradas eran lentas, así era mi mano. Todo estaba sincronizado.

— Elsa... Elsa... — Gemía mi nombre, era rara la vez que me llamase así.

— Jack... Te quiero adentro... ¡Penétrame de una buena maldita vez, por Hombre de la Luna! — Vociferé, ¿qué demonios me pasaba? Nunca había dicho algo tan inapropiado en mi vida. Pero lo peor ¿cómo rayos es que sabía aquellas palabras?

— Eres tan desesperada... mi Reina de las Nieves... — Se acercó a mi oreja y me susurró en grave voz. — Y toda una pervertida... ¿Dónde estuviste todos estos trescientos años de mi no vida y los otros dieciocho de mi vida?

Antes de que pudiera asimilar de que Jack me había dicho pervertida, su gran miembro entró en mi feminidad y, para mi, el mundo ya no existía. Su erección entraba hasta lo más fondo de mi ser, rozando exactamente donde debía para volverme loca de placer. Movía mis caderas con gran frenesí, quería más, más, más. No sabía exactamente lo que sentía, era como si en cada bombeo mi cuerpo exigiese un trato más agresivo. Todo mi ser dolía, debía admitir, pero sentir a Jack dentro de mi, sentir la masculinidad de Jack en mi feminidad, sentir que nos volvíamos uno de nuevo era más que suficiente para que el dolor y malestar quedaran en segundo plano. Ya no importaba el dolor de mis piernas o, incluso, de mi propio sexo, lo único que demandaba mi total atención eran las sensaciones y el placer que aquel acto me brindaban a mí y a mi amante. Era irracional y, a su vez, tan placentero que algo como razón era inexistente en mí.

La posición en la que estábamos era realmente buena, pero no llegábamos al placer y roce total. Me paré con ayuda del agua, me di media vuelta, abrí mis piernas y las puse a los costados de las de Jack, me fui agachando hasta que sentí su erección rozar mi entrada. Lo miré. Tenía los ojos totalmente abiertos y me cuestioné en serio quien de los dos era el más pervertido. Pero algo supe perfectamente. Jack era el que iniciaba todo. Me penetré de una estocada, mi espalda y cuello se arquearon, de mi garganta salió un gemido estruendoso y las manos de Jack se pusieron en mis caderas. Esto se pondría interesante. Sus manos empezaron a hacer subir y bajar mis caderas, sentí su miembro encajar aún más profundo y el placer que en la noche anterior percibí no se podría comprar al que ahora me brindaba, y no me quería imaginar cómo sería el que sintiese mañana, pasado o, incluso, dentro de unos años.

Las embestidas se volvieron aún más salvajes, eran tan potentes que algunas veces pensé que me rompería ahí mismo, pero el placer descomunal que sentía podía más y hacía que mi paso siguiera al de Jack. Si me iba a romper, que valiera la pena. Salía. Entraba. Metía. Sacaba. Adentro. Fuera. Diez. Quince. Treinta. Sesenta. Ya no sabía cuántas veces me había penetrado, lo único que mi cuerpo reconocía era el placer que eso implicaba. Nos besamos sin parar, nuestras lenguas jugaban entre sí sin importar que nuestros labios estuviesen unidos o no, sólo quería sentirla. Esto era tan lascivo, pero no me importaba, era lo que yo deseaba en esos momentos. Mi mente no carburaba, sólo procesaba las descargas eléctricas que mi intimidad mandaba. ¡Era una locura! Aquellas embestidas se hicieron más rápidas, eso sólo significaba una cosa para ambos. El clímax estaba por llegar, y eso me puso aún más excitada.

Jack dio su mayor esfuerzo por apresura el paso, yo también hice mi parte y aumenté la velocidad de mis caderas. Ambos teníamos que llegar. El frío de mi vientre que desde las primeras caricias que Jack me brindó nació, se incrementó a tal punto que me decía que estaba a punto de llegar. Tomé a mí amando de la nuca, uní nuestros labios en un último beso lujurioso y moví mis caderas tan fuerte que llegué hasta aquel punto límite. Mis fluidos lujuriosos salieron y, a su vez, sentí como la semilla de Jack me inundó por completo en segunda ocasión, un sonoro gemido salió de mis labios y un gruñido muy sensual de los de Jack mientras su frío líquido inundaba mi interior. ¿Era demasiado tarde para preguntarse si los espíritus podían llegar a concebir hijos? Sé que le había dicho que era imposible, pero la duda se albergó en mi corazón. Eso lo pensaría más tarde, ahora tenía que idear un modo de bañarme sin tener que compartir intimidad con Jack, a pesar de que aún lo tuviese dentro de mí... No quería que saliera. ¿Era malo pedir quedarnos así toda la eternidad? ¿Él con sus manos en mi cadera y su miembro adentro, y yo, abrazándolo de la nuca y con sus labios sobre los míos? Quizá era muy egoísta, pero él me había convertido en una.

Nos quedamos así un rato, Jack de estar aferrado a mis caderas empezó a acariciarme de una manera realmente dulce. Puse mi cabeza en su pecho y escuché los latidos de su corazón, eran realmente rápidos. Su centro estaba tan vivo como el mío. Quizá, sólo quizá, ese corazón que ahora escuchaba palpitar lo hacía por mí. Pero, eso, era algo que sólo me gustaría pensar, nunca me lo ha dicho. Salió de mí y me puso en la posición original en la que nos hallábamos. Empezó a bañarme poniendo de excusa que yo estaba de seguro muy adolorida después de semejante odisea. En realidad estaba con más energía que nunca. Me dejé bañar por Jack, sus manos masajeando mi cabeza eran mejor que cualquier otra cosa. Se sentía tan bien, tanto que casi me duermo ahí mismo sino fuera porque a Jack se le ocurrió que sería divertido arrojarme agua directamente en la cara provocado que mi estado de somnolencia desapareciera al instante.

— ¡¿Por qué fue eso?! — Le pregunté enojada.

— Me gusta verte fruncir el ceño, te hace ver linda. — Respondió como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

— Ni cuando lo hacemos puedes evitar hacerme enojar... — Me tapé la boca al darme cuenta que había dicho eso en voz alta. «Eres una estúpida, Elsa»

— Humn... Es que eres tan dominante cuando estás de malas... Eso me agrada...

Y con un beso más, ambos acabamos de ducharnos. Jack fue por su ropa que quedó tirada en la nieve, tuve que desviar la mirada para evitar verle. Si contemplaba aquel cuerpo desnudo exhibiéndose de esa forma, no dudaría en ir por él y volver a hacerlo, es que, ¡me provocaba tanto! ¡Él era el más activo de la relación sólo para provocarme! Mientras seguía tratando con todas mis fuerzas ignorar a Jack, me concentré en hacer de nuevo mi vestido. Con un ademan de manos lo volví a hacer tal y como antes. Me acomodé el cabello -que estaba más revuelto de lo normal- con las manos sólo jalando hacia atrás dándole de nuevo esa forma que me gustaba y atando mi trenza que, en algún punto de la noche, había desaparecido y yo mi cuenta me había dado. Me arreglé lo suficiente para evitar cualquier señal de que entre Jack y yo hubiese pasado algo más, pero no contaba con que el beso que me dio en el cuello iría a dejar marcas visibles... Lo odié en ese momento... ¿Cómo demonios le iba a explicar eso a Anna? Me sentía como una mujer que hubiese traicionado a su marido, peor aún, me sentía como una madre que había engañado a su cónyuge y que cuando llegara a casa se toparía con su hija que tanto amaba.

Tomados de la mano regresamos a la casa de Jack. Pasamos por el bosque que ahora estaba totalmente congelado, he de asumir que por nuestra culpa, todo parecía cristalino, como si hubiese sido tallado en hielo. En nuestro andar, vimos a varios leñadores asombrados por aquel acontecimiento, llegué a escuchar que uno de ellos decía algo sobre una fuerte tormenta que azotó el pueblo vecino en la noche, pero que a ellos jamás les llegó. Al salir del bosque, nos encontramos con un pueblo vivido, de seguro ya era pasado de medio día. Las calles estaban saturadas de gente comprando, niños corriendo, ancianos charlando y mujeres haciendo mandados, tal y como era un pueblo en mi época. Cruzamos varias calles siendo atravesados por más de una persona, pero ahora a Jack no le importaba que no lo viesen, al parecer con sólo sostener mi mano era feliz. Yo era feliz por ver esa sonrisa tan grande en su rostro. Su felicidad era la mía ahora, parecíamos una pareja de recién casado, pero con lo que habíamos hecho, no me sorprendía que eso pareciésemos, después de todo, hicimos cosas de una pareja casada.

Al llegar a la casa de Jack; Kristoff, Anna, la hermanita de Jack y su madre nos esperaban con caras preocupantes. Creo que pasar una noche y parte del día afuera había sido algo demasiado egoísta, pero por primera vez no me importaba, estaba feliz. Aún sostenía la mano de Jack sin darme cuenta hasta que los ojos de Anna fueron directamente a ese lugar, su ceño se frunció y Elric, quien estaba en brazos, también se sintió enojado. ¿Es que acaso ellos dos tenía una conspiración para hacerme sentir culpable? No lo sabía, pero la mirada de Anna se volvió aún más ceñuda cuando notó cierta marca que estaba en mi níveo cuello. Si tuviese menor edad y si Anna fuera la mayor, de seguro ya hubiese salido corriendo de ese lugar antes que enfrentar a mi hermana. Pero no era esa situación y yo era la mayor, la culpa me carcomía porque de cierta forma, engañé a Anna, pero no una culpa mayor a la que una hermana sentía cuando su pequeño bebé que era su hermanita menor la descubría haciendo algo inapropiado.

— Elsa, tengo que hablar contigo...

Diciendo eso, Anna dejó a Elric en los brazos de su padre, le dio un pequeño beso en la frente, se acercó a mí a paso rígido, me tomó de la mano, se puso su capa y me sacó de la casa. Sabía muy bien que mi hermanita era muy posesiva conmigo, pero jamás creí que hasta ese punto era capaz de llegar. Me puse realmente nerviosa, ¿qué pasaría si Anna se enojaba conmigo? No, eso era algo que yo no podía permitir... Ni por mucho que amara a Jack... Anna es mi bebé, es mi mundo, ella fue mi todo. Mis nervios se ponían aún más de punta conforme nos íbamos alejando. Tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de perder el amor fraternal de Anna por un simple deseo egoísta de mi parte. ¿Qué pasaría? ¿Qué me diría? No lo sabía... ¿Y si me pedía que dejase a Jack? ¡No! ¡No quería dejarlo! No quería dejarlo ni a él ni a ella. ¿Qué demonios tenía que hacer? Esto no era bueno. Emociones negativas empezaron a invadirme, y por desgracia, como pasaba con Anna, esas emociones no desaparecían con tan sólo volverlas una bola de nieve.

Llegamos a las afueras surestes del pueblo, donde los pinos eran verdes con una campa ligera de nieve. Me hubiera detenidos a contemplar el paisaje si no hubiese sido que Anna soltó de repente mi mano, me tomó de los hombros y me miró con ojos llorosos. ¿Por qué lloraba? ¡¿Quien había sido el maldito miserable que había provocado que mi adorada hermana derramara lágrimas?! Y en ese momento me di cuenta, que ese maldito miserable, era yo. ¿Qué demonios hice? La herí, la lastimé de nuevo. No, por favor, no de nuevo. Odiaba ver llorar a Anna, tantos años de que esa carita derramara lágrimas por mi culpa me habían afectado, me había prometido jamás volverla hacerle llorar. Era un asco de persona. Era un asco de hermana. ¿Cómo me atrevía llegar con un joven de la mano y con una marca en el cuello cuando bien sabía que a ella le afectaría de ese modo? No lo sabía, la lujuria, el deseo y el amor que por primera vez me dejé sentir me segaron y perdí de vista lo más importante para mí. Anna, y ahora también, Elric.

— ¿Me vas a dejar? — Escuché su voz temblorosa y me sentía morir. — ¿Me vas a dejar de querer por Jack?

Todo el temor y frustración que sentí desaparecieron con esas palabras. ¿Anna tenía miedo de que la dejara de querer por el simple hecho de que me aventuré a amar a otra persona? No lo podía creer, me llenó de ternura sus palabras y la vi como cuando ella tenía cinco años. Llorando por su hermana que le cerraba la puerta en la cara. ¡Pero ya no más! ¡Ahora su hermana estaba ahí para abrirle la puerta a su corazón que latía más vivo que nunca!

— Oh, Anna... — La abracé y sequé sus lágrimas, quería verla de frente. — Nunca te dejaré de amar... ¿A caso tú me dejaste de amar cuando te enamoraste de Kristoff?

— ¡Pero, pero, pero, pero tú no te puedes enamorar! ¡Eres mi hermana, mía! Jack te va a llevar muy lejos de mí, y me olvidarás... ¡No! ¡No quiero que te vayas, Elsa! — Sollozaba sin parar, parecía de nuevo una niña.

— Anna, acuérdate que sólo estaré aquí por unos días más, recuerda que estoy muerta. Nunca te olvidaré, créeme, estuve pensando en ti por trescientos años... Lo admito, amo a Jack, lo amo con tanta pasión que... que dejé que me hiciera su mujer... Pero. Aun así... — Le di un beso en la frente. — Tú, mi querida Anna, serás siempre la persona a quien más amo en todo el mudo. Y ahora, también a Elric. ¿A caso también te pondrás celosa de él? ¡Dios! ¡Madre e hijo peleando por mi atención! Y sumando a Jack... Ruego al Hombre de la Luna que me de valor y fuerzas para poder soportar esa guerra...

Al parecer entendió lo que trataba de decir porque rio, rio con ese entusiasmo que la caracterizaba y, eso, era lo único que me faltaba para acabar mi día.

— Anna... — La llamé. — ¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?

— ¡Oh, Elsa! — De sus ojos salieron las lágrimas de nuevo, pero esta vez de alegría.

Mi adorada hermana se abalanzó hacia mí y me tumbó en la nieve mientras lloraba. Yo sólo le acariciaba la cabeza mientras le pedía que se tranquilizara.

— ¡Elsa, Elsa! ¡Te amo, hermana! — Gritaba a todo pulmón mi pequeña hermanita.

— Yo también te amo... Anna... Por favor... Para de llorar... — Sin darme cuenta, también estaba llorando.

Después de que Anna se tranquilizara un poco, ambas empezamos a reinos sin razón. Así éramos nosotras. Esa tarde jugué con Anna lo que nunca llegué a jugar en todos esos años de aislamiento. Hicimos infinitos muñecos de nieve, tuvimos una guerra de bolas de nieve -la cual le dejé ganar-, hicimos ángeles de nieve, construí unas muñecas para que pudiésemos usarlas como instrumentos de juego, me habló de todas aquellas cosas que hacía en el castillo mientras yo estaba encerrada, me contó que una vez se metió en mi cuarto cuando yo dormía porque estaba olvidando poco a poco mi rostro. Eso me dolió. También tuve conocimiento de que Anna salió al pueblo en una ocasión donde se topó con Kristoff, ambos aún eran pequeños y por eso ambos no se prestaron atención. Después de aquella charla, Anna quiso seguir jugando, juegos que tardaron horas y horas, tanto que llegó la noche y ella se quedó totalmente dormida en mi regazo. Me empecé a preocupar seriamente por le bien estar de Elric con una madre así, y en esos momentos agradecí que tuviese como padre a Kristoff.

Miré la cara de Anna durmiente, se veía tan inocente en ese momento. Tenía la idea de crear a un gigantesco hombre de nieve quien la cargase hasta la casa, pero reaccioné a tiempo, ella no soportaría tanto frío y se podría enfermar. Suspiré cansada, hacía mucho no la cargaba. Me paré y la desperté lo suficiente para indicarle que se apoyara en mi espalda mientras me agachaba dándole la espalda; ella adormilada aún acató mis órdenes, pero apenas puso su cabeza entre mi cuello, se quedó profundamente dormida de nuevo; sonreí al escuchar sus pequeños y agudos ronquidos, eso no había cambiado en los más mínimo; me preparé para hacer algún esfuerzo descomunal y me erguí. Anna no pesaban. Quizá era algún poder de los espíritus o algo así, pero para mí, mi hermana pesaban tanto como si fuera una niña de escaso tres años. Me sorprendí tanto que casi la tiro, lo bueno es que logré materializar un cúmulo de nieve para sostenerme.

La caminata fue tranquila, pude admirar el entorno que nos rodeaba. Los pinos crecían a todas sus anchas, en sus ramas había acumulada nieve y algunos animales ya estaban durmiendo. Algunos búhos empezaban a ulular a la lejanía junto con los lobos cuyos aullidos entonaban en perfecta sincronía con sus compañeros emplumados. La nieve que a veces se interponía en mi camino no me era molestia, bastaba con una mirada para derretirla. Mientras andaba, en mi mente se repetían las escenas de esa tarde: la cara de Anna llena de nieve, la impresión que tuvo cuando le conté que Jack me había visto cuando hui de Arendell y que desde entonces él se enamoró de mí, su risa cuando jugábamos con las muñecas, su cara de felicidad cuando terminamos aquel muñeco de nieve tan parecido a Olaf y, sobre todo, los abrazos que compartimos en ese día. Extrañaba mucho a Anna. Extrañaba demasiado a mi hermana. Mi mundo ahora era iluminando por tres luces: Anna, la principal, Elric y Jack, que era mi sustento.

Al llegar al pueblo, convoqué una ligera tormenta. Creo que si alguien viese a una joven dormida flotando sería algo realmente raro. Cuando vi que ninguna alma estaba en el lugar, entré sin mucha prisa, la respiración tranquila de Anna me calmaba de cierta forma. Las lámparas iluminaban mi andar, escuchaba mis pasos al caminar y el viento me acompañaba. La temperatura era más que fría, pero me aseguré de que alrededor de Anna estuviese cálido el ambiente. Seguí el camino por el cual mi hermana me había llevado, vi uno que otro señor pasado de copas quien apenas vernos, juró nunca volver a tomar alcohol si así de fuertes eran las alucinaciones. Al pasar por las tabernas, a mis oídos llegaron gemidos de pasión que me hicieron recordar las acciones que Jack y yo hicimos ese mismo día, sólo apresuré el paso antes de que mi cara se volviera totalmente roja e iniciara otra tormenta.

Al llegar a casa, sólo pude ver a un preocupado Kristoff quien cargaba a un Elric durmiente. Le pedí silencio y le mostré a Anna dormir, su cara de preocupación se desvaneció y siguió con su trabajo paternal. Me dirigí directamente al cuarto que ambos compartían donde deposité a Anna con cuidado, le pude su pijama y la cubrí con una manta. Mi hermosa bebé estaba durmiendo ya. Me senté a su lado y le canté un canción que hace años llegué a entonar, pero que ahora cobraba un nuevo significado. Puse mi mano en su cabeza y la refresqué lo suficiente para que el calor de las mantas no la molestaran, afiné un poco mi garganta y busqué la letra en el rincón más apartado de mi mente. Después de todo. Esa canción surgió cuando yo tenía veintiún años de edad y acababa de escapar de todo. Cuando al fin encontré la letra, ahora traté de encontrar la tonada con la que la recité alguna vez. Con ayuda de mis manos, encontré el tono de aquella singular melodía. Cerré los ojos y tomé aire con mi estómago. Esperaba que aún me saliera la tonada adecuada.

—*La neve che cade sopra di me copre tutto col suo oblio,in questo remoto regno la regina sono io... Ormai la tempesta nel mio cuore irrompe già, non la fermerà la mia volontà! Ho conservato ogni bugia, per il mondo la colpa è solo mia! Così non va, non sentirò un altro no! — Inicié cantar, pero una voz extraña apareció en medio de mi canción.

– D'ora in poi lascerò che il cuore mi guidi in po', scorderò quel che so e da oggi cambierò! Resto qui, non andrò più via, sono sola ormai, da oggi il freddo è casa mia!— Era Jack.

Me paré de inmediato, me aseguré de que Anna siguiera durmiendo, fui donde Jack, lo tomé de la mano y lo saqué del cuarto. ¿Cómo es que sabía aquella canción tan especial para mí? Al salir, me di cuenta de que nadie estaba en casa, o por lo menos, eso parecía. Nos metimos a la cocina que conectaba con el comedor por un umbral recubierto de mantas, era un lugar realmente pequeño, sólo lo suficientemente amplio para que una persona cocinara, había un pequeño horno que de seguro llegaron a tener con mucho esfuerzo, vasos de madera llenaban las mesas donde se ponían las frutas, verduras y otros alimentos, el piso estaba lleno de migajas de comida, el pan aún estaba en la mesa y, muy escondido entre los alimentos, había un trozo de carne que, en esos andares, sólo las familias con una buena entrada monetaria se podían costear. Aquí de seguro hubo influencia de Anna, pues a pesar de que era una mujer, sabía muy bien administrar los bienes -cosa que nuestro padre nos enseñó a ambas a su debido tiempo-, para ella no sería difícil saber cómo invertir en algo y sacarle provecho.

Arrinconé a Jack entre la pared y yo, lo miré fijamente a los ojos, él sólo tenía aquel brillo juguetón y una sonrisa en los labios. ¿Cómo tenía él conocimiento de mi canción? ¡¿Cómo?! ¡Se supone que aquella canción la había entonado en la soledad de una montaña externando todo lo que sentía en ese momento! La depresión que tenía por haber revelado mis poderes, la culpa por no haber sido una buena chica todo el tiempo, la felicidad que sentí al ya no tener que ocultar más mi verdadero yo, la confianza que se apoderó de mi al ver que mis poderes no eran tan destructivos como pensaba. Todo aquello estaba perfectamente reflejado en esa melodía y partituras, pero al saber que alguien más sabía de aquella canción, me avergonzó mucho. Okey, sabía que era algo realmente estúpido que me avergonzara tal cosa, pero viví más de trece años encerrada ocultando mi yo ante todos, y mostrar aquella parte tan infantil, y que, para colmo, una persona que yo amaba y respetaba la conociera, era la cosa más vergonzosa que me hubiese pasado. A parte de otras muchas cosas.

— ¿C-Cómo sabes de esa canción? — Le pregunté a Jack totalmente sonrojada.

— ¿No te acuerdas? Yo te vi en esa montaña, escuché esa hermosa canción tuya y siempre que me sentía sólo, la recordaba, porque tú estabas tan sola como yo. — Me explicó con su sonrisa de niño pequeño.

— P-Pero... ¡Que vergonzoso! ¡Se supone que nadie sabía de aquello! — Me cubrí el rostro y pequeños copos cristalinos me empezaron a cubrir toda.

— ¿¡Vergonzoso que sepa de tu canción!? ¡Hace unas horas te vi desnuda! ¡Eso debió ser más vergonzoso! — «¡Gracias, Jack, por recordarme otra cosa vergonzosa!», pensé aún más sonrojada y ya totalmente cubierta de, ahora, nieve. — Pensándolo mejor... Me gustaría verte así otra vez...

— ¡Jack! — Le reprendí dejando ver mi cara totalmente roja.

— ¡Pareces un tomate! — Se burló de mí.

— ¡Ya, basta! — Le exigí.

— ¡Uy, uy, cuidado, la reina me está exigiendo silencio! — Sabía lo que trataba de hacer, me estaba tratando de enojar.

— ¡He dicho: Basta! — Lo tomé del cuello de su blanca camisa y lo acerqué a mí. — Te lo ruego, Jack, ya basta.

Podría hacer hecho muchas cosas, podría haberse disculpado, podría haber seguido burlándose, podría haber cambia de tema y muchos más habría. Pero. Jamás cruzo por mi mente que haría eso. Jack simplemente terminó de acortar la distancia entre ambos y junto nuestros labios en un delicado y suave beso.

— Vamos, mi Reina de las Nieves... Enójate más y domíname... Hazme caer ante tus pies como lo hiciste aquel día en las montañas... — Susurró a mi oído y yo me estremecí.

— Eres un pervertido... — Le dije en un suspiro dejándolo de jalar. — Venga, vamos al cuarto...

Cuando dije aquellas palabras, no sabía porque actuaba así, pero al ver como a Jack se le iluminaron los ojos y me cogió de la mano para ir directo a la que era mi habitación, me di cuenta de algo. Haría todo lo posible por hacerlo feliz, incluso, si eso me hacía convertirme en la persona dominante que él quería. Aunque pensándolo bien, a mí tampoco me desagradaba la idea de dominarle. Jack, aparte de volver una egoísta, ahora me volvía alguien posesiva.

— ¿En qué me has convertido, Jack? — Susurré mientras caminamos a la habitación, esa sería una noche muy larga... pero placentera... Sólo esperaba no congelar toda la casa.

_Primer*: Bueno, otro dato curioso de la autora –que a nadie le importa- :3 A parte de la escritura, otro de mis amores son los doblajes (nacionales como internacionales) y la canción que he puesto es la de "Let it go", originalmente cantada por Idina Menzel, en su versión italian,. All'alba sorgerò interpretada por Serena Autieri. De manera personal, adoró esta versión junto con la alemana, noruega, francesa, española y, la de mi propio país, latina (interpretada por Carmen Sarahí, no por Martina Stoessel). _

_**CONTESTANTO COMENTARIOS. **_

_HatefulRainbow__: D: ¡No mueras! ¡Si mueras, me meten presa! ¡Si me meten presa, no podré escribir! (?) xD Ok. No. :3 Si, Elric creció traumatizado y por eso tuvo 4156456 hijo y Elsa los cuidó a todos (?) Gracias por el comentario. Y que no te de pena, más adelante diré unos cuantos anuncios.  
__DarkCarmill: Si, no me gust__a actualizar rápido porque así me tengo más tiempo para tomar a mi musa y exprimirle toda la inspiración necesaria. X3 ¡Gracias por la felicitación!  
__Katherine Abigail Natalya_: _Gracias, __yo igual te aprecio(?) :3 Como ya dije, le voy a seguir con un copo más que será el último de este escrito.  
__LMTC__:_ _D: Si, __seguiré__. __  
__ariannariverav__: Mmm… D: Eso me en__cantaría, pero mi escuela… No, escuela y escribir no van xD Lo sé por experiencia misma.  
__itzeldeleo__: __xD ¡Si, al fin Lemmon! Pobre Jack, ya estaba desesperado. uwu Que bien que te haya gustado, porque a mi me cuesta trabajillo escribir lemmon en primera persona D: Y pensé que no iba a gustar.  
__Neny Kitsune: __XD No eres la única enferma mental, ya somos dos, porque tu estás locas por haber leído y yo por haberlo escrito (?)  
__Koyuuki__:_ _xD Hahahahaha_ _te comprendo, yo tengo la misma política y tengo el mismo problema con otros 3 FanFics.  
__ZZYspPINES__: __*w* No me importa, me voy a casar con tu "Pines" xD Así, seré la señora de "Pines" LOOOOOL x3 Hahahahaha que bien que te haya gustado.  
__Wolffaster: __oAo ¡Un camarada lobuno! :'D Hola. X3 Claro que habrá más, de hecho, ya el próximo capítulo se descubrirá todo y tengo en mente algo que les hará estallar el cerebro (?)  
__EdenCorpses__: __*3* ¡UNA IMAGEN DE PUMBA! (Perdón, fue en lo primero que me fijé) :3 Gracias por hacerme saber que te gustó.  
__Morbid Caniba: __XD ¡PLANEO UN FINAL ÉPICO! (?) Bueno, sería épico para mi… Ya saben, "para gustos hay colores".  
__Marin: D: __Tranquila__, __que__ no __lavo ropa(?) xD Ok, no. X3 Hahahahaha me encanta que te haya encantado, y yo diría que frío… LOL.  
__Marin: __Awwwww una pervertid, que mono. *3* Para personas como tu escribo mis guarradas xD Y tranquila, más adelante les contaré de algunos proyectos de los cuales quisiera su opinión. _

**FUTUROS PROYECTOS:**

_Bueno, ahora quisiera tomarme la liberta de usar este espacio para comunicarles sobre mis futuros proyectos JELSA. X3  
Primer proyecto (que es más probable que haga): ¿Qué es el amor?  
Bueno este FanFic One-shot (posiblemente) será un… JELSAANA (?) xD Bueno, para los que no saben, a mi también me gusta el ELSANNA (como familyship, no mal interpreten) pero, de alguna forma, mi mente enferma se le ocurrió esté AU, transcurrirá en la época moderna. Básicamente, Anna tendrá un sentimiento MUY confuso por Elsa, pero ésta tendrá una aventura con Jack, pero a su vez, él tendrá el mismo problema con su hermano Hiccup (si, será un multi-crossover) y no les diré más porque sería sploirers xD  
Segundo proyecto: Rosas floreciendo. (Hermoso título, ¿no? ¡SERÁ LEMMON!)  
Este FanFic será un shotacon ewe Para las o los que no saben, busquen en google, o si no, de todas formas, si lo público, ahí les diré que es.  
Tercer proyecto (y menos probable que sea publicado): El rey de las nieves.  
Elsa será chico, Jack será chica… Jack sería una pervertida y Elsa, un mugre inocente. Punto final. _

_Ustedes decidan cual es el que desean que salga primero, yo estoy aquí para realizar sus deseos y los míos propios. Venga, seamos egoístas, ¿no? _

_Zakuro Hatsune. _


	7. Copo 7

_Bueno, he aquí el último capítulo de "Copos de Cristal". Como saben, la próxima semana inicio la escuela, así que no podré escribir tanto como antes uwu, así que, espero que les guste el último capítulo. _

**ATENCIÓN: LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN **(por desgracia) **TODO ES DE SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES. **

**ADVERTENCIA: Lemmon. Punto final. **

_**Ж **__Copos de cristal __**Ж**_

Copo siete: Ya no tendré temor, si a mi lado estás tú.

Los siguientes días que pasé con Anna y la familia de Jack fueron magníficos, sobre todo las noches con Jack. El cuarto día Anna me llevó -mejor dicho, arrastró- por todo el pueblo mostrándome todo, más de una persona creyó que a mi hermana le faltaba una neurona en su cabeza. Me llevó a la panadería donde compramos algunos franceses y pan dulce. Luego fuimos a la carnicería donde, apenas vieron a mi hermanita, le llovieron las ofertas de carne con el más fino corte que le podían dar. De ahí, volvimos a casa donde nos esperaban todos. Le ayudé en la cocina y con Elric, ¡como adoraba a mi lindo sobrino! ¡Era tan hermoso! Jugué con él toda la tarde, le construí juguetitos de hielo, jugó con ellos hasta que se quedó dormido. Lo llevé hasta su cuna donde pensé que al fin podía acabar mi día e ir con Jack, pero no contaban con que Kristoff pidiera mi atención para charlar un poco de, nada más y nada menos, que del hielo. Si, las charlas con él eran exactamente iguales y casi siempre terminaba haciéndole una escultura de cualquier cosa, la abrazaba y se ponía a llorar diciendo que el hielo era hermoso y que nunca en su vida vería algo más espectacular.

Cuando al fin terminé con Kristoff, me dirigí a la mesa del comedor donde me senté y extendí mis brazos cuán largos eran en la mesa. ¡Estaba realmente agotada! En la mesa empezó a dibujarse pequeños diagramas nevados, los que yo usualmente hacía, suspiré agotada y borré aquellos dibujos invernales, me erguí y dejé caer mis brazos a mis costados. Miré el techo hecho de madera y cerré los ojos. Esto acabaría en tres días más, tenía que disfrutar al máximo a mi hermana y sobrino. Abrí mis ojos sólo para encontrarme con otros de un bello color azul. Era Jack. Estaba demasiado cerca, iba a decirle algo pero de inmediato tomó posesión de mis labios. Dios, sus labios eran deliciosos. Nuestras lenguas no tardaron en pedir contacto y de inmediato se encontraron. Algo me decía que esta sería otra noche divertida. Mi cuello se estaba cansado en la mala posición que estaba, pero no me importaba, yo sólo quería seguir manteniendo aquel beso. Pero de poco a poco nuestros beso bajó de intensidad convirtiéndose en uno suave y lindo.

Esa noche no hicimos nada en absoluto, una nueva parte de mí que apenas empezaba a conocer se decepcionó al ver que Jack y yo no compartimos intimidad aquella ocasión, pero la mayor parte agradecía aquello. Mi cuerpo necesitaba descansar, después de todo, el día anterior y este me habían exigido mucho. Fui directo a mi cama donde me acosté y cerré mis ojos. Tenía un sueño realmente atroz. Cuando sentí los polvos de SandMan en mí, me dejé sumergir en un profundo letargo. En aquel sueño, todo era felicidad. Anna sonreía, mi sobrino también, Kristoff era feliz con Sven, Olaf jugaba con el reno igual, Jack estaba ahí con su hermanita sonriéndome. Era todo más que hermoso. Yo fui donde ellos, Anna me recibió y me dio un abrazo, luego Jack se acercó a mí y me besó con esa dulzura y pasión que sólo él me profanaba. Aquel sueño era perfecto. Hasta que una oscuridad lo empezó a invadir todo y, de nuevo, el miedo estaba apoderándose de mí. Mis seres amados se desvanecieron y sólo quedé yo en la total oscuridad.

— Vaya, vaya. Así que tú eres el nuevo centro de Frost, ¿no? — Escuché una voz realmente temible.

— ¿Quién eres? — Me aventuré a preguntar.

— Soy un viejo conocido de Frost, pero mi nombre es irrelevante. La que interesa aquí eres tú, Elsa. — De las sombras, un hombre de cabellos negros, mirada terrible y afilados dientes apareció.

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? — Quise saber.

— ¿Saber tu nombre? — De sus labios salió la risa más perturbadora que he escuchado en mi vida. — ¡Tú eras mi comida favorita cuando eras niña! ¡Tus temores y pesadillas eran las de mejor calidad en tu época! Lástima que creciste y ese bastardo de Frost te encontró... Si tan sólo él no hubiese arrojado ese copo de nieve en tu cara, aún serias mi comida...

— ¿De qué demonios hablas? — Alcé mi mano, no sabía si mis poderes podían hacer efecto en sueños, pero era mejor estar preparado.

— ¿No te contó ese idiota que te conoció en aquella montaña, se enamoró de ti al verte y porque quería verte sonreír te arrojó un copo de cristal que te hizo abrir los ojos y disfrutar de tu poder? Ese niño tiene mucho que aprender...

Traté un poco en darme cuenta de quién era aquel ser. Pitch Black, mejor conocido como "El Coco". Dejé caer mi mano que apuntaba hacia él y retrocedí asustada. ¿Qué quería él de mí? Nunca creí en él, ¿qué rayos hacía en mi mente? «Tú eras mi comida favorita», resonó en mi mente aturdida. ¿Esa cosa se había alimentado de mí? No lo podía creer. Ayudé alguna vez ese oscuro ser a mantener sus fuerzas. Lo miré fijamente y de nuevo el miedo se apoderó de mí. Terror. Soledad. Ira. Frustración. Temor. Todo lo que alguna vez sentí de niña llegó a mi corazón de nuevo. Sentí un horror que jamás pensé volver a tener cuando mi ojos se toparon con los de aquel ser.

— Así es, ¡mírame, reina Elsa! ¡Mira lo que encerraste en tu corazón! ¡Recuerda el temor que sentías! ¡Revive aquello que Jack Frost y tu hermana asesinaron! ¡Revive el miedo!

A mi mente llegaron miles de imágenes horribles. La de Anna fría entre mis manos cuando éramos pequeñas, lo horrible que me sentía por haberle dejado sola, las pesadillas constantes que tenía cuando era adolescente, la tristeza que sentí cuando mis padres murieron, lo sola que estuve en mis años de juventud, el terror que me invadió cuando vi a Anna totalmente congelada y, las peores, imágenes que de seguro Pitch había creado, pero no por eso menos aterradoras. Imágenes de un Arendell congelado aparecieron, de una Anna aterrada de mí, un Jack que al sólo verme se alejó de mí y me dejó por otra chica más bella que yo, mis padres muertos aparecieron ante mí y más cosas que no aguantaba a ver.

— ¡Basta! — Grité y expulsé una oleada de hielo que enseguida se volvieron flechas mortales.

— ¡Si, si! ¡Recuerda todo lo que temes!

Todo estaba realmente mal. Emociones negativas. Malos sentimientos. Mi poder había sido descontrolado. Me abracé a mí misma y armé una clase de esfera de hielo que impidieses por lo menos la visión entre Black y yo. Me quedé ahí, encerrada en mi esfera de hielo abrazándome, tratándome de convencer de que aquello no era real y que en la mañana pronto despertaría. Ya quería que el sol iluminara el cielo para obligarme a despertar, pero aquello nunca llegó. Mis lágrimas empezaban a salir de mis ojos y de mis labios sólo podía escucharse un nombre. «Jack». Lo llamaba mentalmente, quería que sus brazos me rodearan y me dijera que todo iba a estar bien. Estaba desesperada. Estaba sola. Estaba asustada. ¿Por qué aquel miedo que sentía volvía a mi? Se supone que ya lo había olvidado, pero ese monstruo podía hacer que yo volviera al estado de cuando tenía ocho años. Maldita escoria, ¡ojalá hubiese dejado de existir! Lástima que en ese justo momento no pudiese pensar en un mejor insulto. Estaba ya a punto de dejarme dominar por el miedo, ¿qué más importaba ya? Nada iba a funcionar. Estaba encerrada en una maldita esfera de hielo, afuera estaba un imbécil que me aterraba cuando era niña sin darme cuenta, las lágrimas brotaban como si no hubiera mañana y las imágenes seguían atormentándome. ¿Qué más daba si me dejaba invadir por el miedo? Viví así muchos años de mi vida, dejándome invadir por lo que hacía que mis poderes fueran sumamente más poderosos.

Me rendiría.

Iba a deshacer la esfera de hielo cuando sentí un calor en la mejilla. Jack. Jack me estaba dando un beso. Aquella sensación de cosquilleo pasó a mis labios, de mis labios a mi cuello y, ahora, nuevas imágenes venían a mi cabeza. Sus manos recorriendo todo mi cuerpo, sus labios besando mi blanca piel con deseo, aquellas caricias que sólo dos adultos podían compartir con su pareja. Mi mente empezó a divagar con escenas realmente eróticas: Un Jack en paños menores lamiéndose los labios, una mirada lujuriosa en sus ojos, aquella gran erección que sobresalía de su ropa interior me estaba llamando, dios, era tan, tan, tan, ¡tan erótico! Mi entrepierna empezó sentir un cosquilleo familiar junto con una humedad que, ahora, ya no me incomodaba tanto. El deseo se empezó a apoderar de mí. Y cuando aquella imagen de Jack ya no tuvo ninguna prenda que cubriera su perfecto cuerpo, que Hombre de la Luna se apiade del Pitch, porque ahora, yo sólo tenía en mente para que aquel joven me volviera a proclamar. Creo que Black vino a mi mente en una temporada equivocada, si hubiese llegado unos meses antes, quizá, sólo quizá, esto que estaba haciendo hubiera tenido éxito. Al parecer no contaba con que en esos momentos, yo, Elsa de Arendell, no sólo amaba a Jack Frost, sino que también lo deseaba con suma locura.

— ¿¡Qué es esto!? ¿¡Qué es está cosa asquerosa!? — Lo escuché gritar, yo sólo sonreí y derretí la esfera que me rodeaba.

— Es algo que un niño no debe saber, son las ventajas ser adulto, ¿sabe? — Le expliqué con una voz realmente lujuriosa. — Ahora, si me lo permite, le suplico que abandone mi mente. Ya no es hora para que los niños traviesos se queden despiertos, la hora de los adultos ha llegado, y con ello, el momento de hacer cosas que no ha de entender nunca.

Y extendiendo mi mano, le arrojé una ráfaga helada que lo obligó a irse de mi mente. Me miró una última vez, pero mi ser estaba tan lleno de deseo que el temor no me hizo efecto. Luego le daría las gracias a Jack por eso.

Los rayos del sol atravesaban mi ventana obligándome a que mis párpados se abrieran, me erguí en la cama mientras me tomaba la cabeza, pues me dolía, mi respiración era agitada y estaba sudando frío. ¿Qué demonios había sido ese sueño tan extraño? Mientras tranquilizaba mi respiración, me tomé un tiempo para analizar lo que había soñado: Primero inició como el mejor sueño que había tenido en siglos, después, de la nada, Pitch apareció junto con los temores que había superado de cuando era pequeña, de eso, me encerré en una esfera de cristal donde Jack apareció semidesnudo provocándome como siempre, el deseo fue mayor que el miedo y eso me ayudó a enfrentar a Black expulsándolo de mis sueños enojado. «¡Perfecto, Elsa! ¡Derrotaste a uno de los espíritus que alguna vez fue de los más poderosos por pura lujuria! ¡Y para colmo, lo expulsaste! Espero y no se vengue con mi amado Elric, porque juro que lo convierto en paleta», pensé mientras me levantaba de la cama y observaba los destrozos que había ocasionado mientras dormía.

La cama estaba más que destrozada por afilados picos de hielo endurecido que la atravesaban de manera vertical dejando expuesta sus afiladas puntas, el suelo era totalmente cristalino de color azul con una gran capa de hielo que se asemejaba a una pista de patinaje profesional, montículos y montículos de nieve se veían esparcidas en toda la habitación, también se podía apreciar aquel blanco material recubriendo el escrituro que alguna vez fue testigo de la pasión entre Jack y yo, del techo caían estalactitas que amenazaban con desprenderse en cualquier momento sin previo aviso, la temperatura era la más baja que había sentido en años, una nevada lenta se dejaba caer en toda la habitación, y en todas las paredes y ventanas se veían flechas de hielo atravesadas. Esto había surgido gracias a mi temor. Si algo sabía muy bien, era que el miedo y mis poderes van tan bien como el color amarillo y la nieve. En otras palabras. Mala idea asustarme a menos que quieras terminar empalado, atravesado y congelado.

Me concentré en lo más profundo de mi ser, buscando sentimientos cálidos que me ayudaran por lo menos a hacer la habitación más presentable, la cama era caso perdido junto con las ventanas que estaban rotas. Recordé los momentos de juego con Anna, las noches apasionadas con Jack y las sonrisas inocentes de Elric. La felicidad albergó mi corazón. Sonreí mientras observaba como todo aquel hielo regresaba a mi mano volviéndose un copo de nieve. La nieve parecía romperse y volver a mí en forma de pequeños trozos de materia, las estalactitas se convertían en nieve y la tormenta se evaporaba para volverse una niebla que viajaba donde estaba. Tardé un poco en que todo aquello que había convocado en una noche formara aquel gran copo de nieve que, cuando cerré mi mano, desapareció por completo dejando una maltratada habitación a mi paso. Esperaba que esto no fuera un inconveniente para la familia de Jack, pues ellos eran los que le estaban dando acopio a Kristoff, Anna y Elric. Pero bueno, después de todo, dentro de unos meses un barco llegaría y les comunicarían que ella tenía todo el derecho de recobrar Arendell.

Salí de la habitación, al parecer aún era demasiado temprano porque no encontré a una sola alma viva en la casa. Caminé por los pasillos llegando al comedor donde encontré Jack con una cara realmente preocupada. ¿Le habría pasado algo? En ese momento recordé mi encuentro con Pitch, ¡si ese maldito le había hecho algo a mi Jack, era espíritu muerto! ¡Y me valía diez mil toneladas de *igual si Hombre de la Luna se enojaba conmigo o si no funcionaba! ¡Lo haría desaparecer por siempre del planeta! Me acerqué a Jack sin que él se diera cuenta, era raro verle aquella cara y eso me asustaba más. La ira estaba creciendo en mí, el rencor también. Un pequeño rayo helado salió de mí e impactó en la chimenea prendida que enseguida hizo un ruido que no alteró a Jack, agradecí que nadie estuviese ahí porque, en mi estado actual, podría herir a alguna persona, e incluso, matarla. Antes de tocarle, quise tranquilizarme. ¿Y si con el hecho de tener contacto con él llegaba a congelarle parcialmente? No lo iría a averiguar, así que cuando mi ira pasó, me acerqué a él y le tomé del hombro.

— Buenos días... — Le susurré con la mejor sonrisa que pude darle.

— Buenos días, Elsa. — Contestó con sonrisa triste. — ¿Tuviste un buen sueño?

¿Sabría algo? Quizá sí, quizá no, pero era mejor no decirle nada de Pitch, por lo que sabía, él se había enfrentado personalmente con aquel ser y ambos no se llevaban muy bien que digamos.

— Sólo tuve una... pesadilla... — Respondí, no era de todo verdad, pero tampoco estaba mintiendo.

— Lo sentí, sentí tu temor en la nieve. — Me contestó mientras me abrazaba.

— ¿Eso es posible? — Quise saber, él se alejó de mí y me sonrió. Mi corazón saltó nervioso y me sonrojé.

— Cuando tu poder es controlar la nieve y tú pareja también posee aquel don, te puede decir ciertas cosas que, aunque no veas, sientes. — Me explicó.

— Ya veo... — Asentí asimilando aquella idea.

— Venga, siéntate conmigo y charlemos como lo hacíamos en nuestro tiempo.

Jack se sentó, me tomó de la mano y me obligó a tomar asiento sobre sus piernas. Estaba de lado con las mías propias extendidas en las de él. Lo podía ver a la cara sin mucha dificultad, aunque parecía feliz, tenía aún aura triste.

— ¿De qué deseas hablar? — Inicié yo la charla.

— De lo bueno que soy en la cama. — En su cara había una sonrisa radiante.

— ¿En serio? Mira que la que domina soy yo. — Era increíble cómo es que podía hablar de esos temas con él sin sentir ahora el más pequeño ápice de vergüenza.

— Claro, porque yo adoro que lo hagas. Eres mi reía, debes dominar al plebeyo. Y hasta donde yo sé, lo soy. Además, he de admitir que te ves realmente hermosa con esa cara tuya que pones cuando te enojas y me dominas... — Ronroneó con voz ronca Jack, era bueno saber que había vuelto a la normalidad.

— ¿En serio? ¿Qué te parece si más seguido tomo el mando? — Le inquirí sonriendo.

— Eso sería de maravilla, pero aquí lo malo, mi Reina de las Nieves, es que en esto yo te provoco a ti. Tú sin mí, no podrías hacer nada. ¡Mírame! ¡Si me empezara a desvestir aquí mismo tardaría más yo quitándome la ropa que tu abalanzándote a mí para hacerlo! Ay, mi copo cristalino, eres más pervertida que yo. — Expresó con sumo dramatismo, no pude evitar no reírme.

— ¡Ay, Jack! — Le reprendí.

— ¿¡Qué!? ¡Es la verdad! — Se rio y yo también. — ¿Te digo qué me sería divertido que hicieras la próxima vez?

— No, Jack. Me niego a hacer las cosas que leíste en **Pídeme lo que quieras. El libro es muy bueno, pero no pienso hacer lo que Eric le hace a Jud. — Aclaré antes de que se le ocurriera alguna cosa extraña.

— ¡No es eso! Aunque no suena tan mal la idea... ¡Pero no es el caso! — Me miró y en sus ojos se veía un destello travieso. — Me gustaría que vistieras un corsé y un conjunto de ***panti-medias, de esas que se unen con una especie de cinturón pequeño... ¿Te lo imaginas? Irte quitando aquel hermoso vestuario lentamente mientras nos besamos... Esperando a que la molesta ropa ya no esté y que mi amiguito pueda entrar en...

Alcé mi mano en señal de que parase de hablar, tan sólo imaginarlo ya me había puesto con una temperatura tan baja que empezaba a nevar a nuestro alrededor. Dios, Jack sería culpable si yo provocaba una segunda era de hielo.

— Y dime, mi Reina de las Nieves, ¿a ti se te ocurre algo divertido que haga para ti? — Me cuestionó con una sonrisa pícara en los labios.

Hasta ese momento, por mi mente jamás se me había pasado dicho pensamiento. Una imagen se apareció en lo hilos de pensamientos que tenía: Un Jack con poca ropa provocando que lo tocase y que, poco a poco, se fuera desasiendo de las prendas que tuviese. Otra idea vino enseguida con esta: Otro Jack en la cama, esta vez sentado, pero mirándome con ojos llenos de deseo auto-complaciéndose mientras me decía cosas que, sinceramente, no podría pronunciar.

— ¡Ajá! ¡Tienes algo en mente! — Su voz me sacó de mis nada castos pensamientos.

— ¿C-C-Cómo lo sabes? — Me alteré.

— Tu cara está totalmente roja y mirabas a la nada mordiéndote el labio inferior... — Aclaró con dulzura en su voz. — Te ves linda así, quizá debería preguntar este tipo de cosas más seguido. Pero bueno. ¿En qué pensabas?

— Eh... yo... — No sabía si decirle o no, era realmente vergonzoso. Una cosa era hablar de intimidad, de nuestra intimidad, con él y otra muy diferente de mis fantasías eróticas con él.

— ¡Vamos! ¡Yo te dije, ahora dime! — Sabía que no me lo iba a quitar de encima hasta que le confesara lo que había pensado.

— Yo... verás... — Aclaré un poco mi garganta y hablé en voz baja. — Me gustaría que... te... eh... que te desvistieras para mí... y que... — «¡Dios! ¡Qué pena!»— Ya sabes... te... te... te quiero ver... pues... ah... a-auto-complacerte mientras... tú ya sabes... ¡Y deja de mirarme con esa cara de niño feliz que tienes!

Me tapé la cara, debía estar totalmente roja. Con cada palabra que salía de mis labios sus ojos se iluminaban más y más, pero a su vez, mi vergüenza incrementaba. Mi cara estaba totalmente fría, mis piernas se estrujaban mutuamente por la increíble incomodidad que sentí, no supe que más decir. Jack de seguro me estaba mirando con esa cara de diversión que siempre ponía cuando lograba que me avergonzara. ¡Por Hombre de la Luna! ¿Cómo era posible que aquel muchacho menor que yo lograra ese efecto en mí? ¡La juventud siempre más adelantada que uno! «Que anciana me sentí, pero si lo vemos desde ese punto... tengo trescientos veintiún años de edad... Soy un fósil viviente...», llegué a pensar. Mis sentimientos se movían a mil por hora, todos totalmente penosos, ¿qué rayos hacía ahora? No pensaba, sólo trataba de que la tierra me tragara y así, al fin, poder gritar y sacar todos lo que sentía. ¡Es que Jack será cínico! ¡Sabe muy bien que esos temas no son lo mío, y aun así, me hace esa clase de preguntas!

— Oh, abajo de esa cara inocente hay un aura de alguien muy lujuriosa... Me encanta... — Quitó las mis manos de mi cara y dejó expuesto mi rojo rostro. — Quiero ver esa carita tuya...

Jack guio mis manos por todo su cuerpo, acaricié sobre su ropa cada músculo pectoral y abdominal. Aquel sentir se me era más que familiar para mí, pero aun así, me hacía sentir igual a nuestra primera vez. Fue bajando y llegó a su entrepierna donde sentí un gran bulto duro. Frío. Creciente.

— Con tan sólo imaginar lo que me has dicho, ya me pusiste así... ¿Ves? ¡Nunca vuelvo a tener estas charlas contigo! — Me reprochó con un puchero en los labios.

— ¿¡Yo!? ¡Pero si fuiste tú quien quiso saber que era lo que deseaba que hicieras! — Le contesté.

— ¿Y si hacemos algo divertido ahorita? — Me ofreció alzando una ceja y estrujando mi mano aún más contra su erección.

— ¿D-D-De qué hablas?

— Vamos a jugar... — Se acercó a mi oreja, estaba a milímetros de ésta. — Elsa... Cómeme...

Mi corazón se detuvo un segundo con esas palabras, pero luego empezó a bombear tan rápido que agradecí estar muerta, pues si estuviese viva, me habría dado un colapso. ¿Yo? ¿Comerme a Jack? Sabía el significado que aquellas palabras tenían, pero jamás pensé que él me pidiera hacer semejante cosa. Conocía muy bien al "amiguito" -que más bien, es amigote- de Jack, y sabía que aquello no podría metérselo en la boca, aunque la idea fuese tentadora... «¡No, Elsa!», me regañé, pero fue en vano, la cara suplicante de mi amando era más que suficiente para que hiciera aquella cosa.

— ¿Te molesta mucho? — Apreté mi mano que tenía en la masculinidad de Jack sintiéndolo, de seguro era muy apretado.

— No tienes idea de cuánto... — Respondió con vos ronca.

— E-Está bien... Haré todo lo posible...

Me paré de las piernas de Jack sólo para ponerme entre ellas, aún no había pasado nada y con en tan sólo hecho de estar en esa posición ya me ponía nerviosa. En primer lugar: ¡Estábamos en el comedor con toda la familia durmiendo! En segundo lugar: ¡Iba a hacer una cosa que de la cual sólo había leído, y eso, ****cuando iba por la Ciudad de Arendell donde me topé con una tarea arrojara al aire que hablaba de las cosas que le hacía Cleopatra a su ejército!

— Allá voy, mi Reina de las Nieves... — Ronroneó Jack y mis nervios fueron a parar a algún lugar que desconozco.

Con una de sus manos, fue bajando el hilo que mantenía su pantalón en su lugar lentamente. «Maldito...», fue lo que pensé al sentir algo muy familiar en mí. Me estaba excitando, y no de la forma emocional, sino de la manera anatómica. Lentamente se empezó a quitar el pantalón y mis pechos crecieron por la emoción. Cuando metió su mano entre sus pantalones yo ya sentía aquella humedad entre mis piernas y las ansias de ver lo que escondía ahí se hicieron evidentes. Quería verlo, quería ver la masculinidad de Jack, quería sentirla otra vez, quería darle caricias y ver como él se dejaba complacer por mí. Por su amada. Por su reina, como me decía. Verle sólo mantener su mano ahí adentro me desesperaba y me excitaba más, ¿qué tanto tardaba? ¡Ya quería verlo! Y otras cosas más que jamás admitiría que quisiera hacer con él, y esas cosas, eran demasiadas. ¡Teniendo a Jack como compañero, jamás me dejaría de sorprender en estos momentos íntimos!

Mordí mis labios, apreté mis piernas por el extraño cosquilleo que sentía en mi intimidad, mi respiración se agitó y mi pulsación se aceleró cuando Jack, al fin, expuso su gran erección que yo había provocado. ¿Así se veía la luz del día? Era realmente tentador. Tenía un tamaño perfecto, ni muy grueso y ni muy largo; la tez era la misma de la de Jack, pálida sin la más mínima mancha y, por su puesto, podía apreciar que punzaba. Mucho flujo sanguino en esa parte, tenía que ayudarle a mejorar eso. Con mis manos empecé a sentir aquella piel, la recordaba de aquella noche que pasé con él, pero jamás la vi. Lo acariciaba de arriba a abajo de manera suave y dándole un trato especial a la punta de donde ya podía ver pequeñas gotas que de seguro contenían muchos, pero muchos, pequeños Jacks dispuestos a hacerme el honor de engendrar un heredero en mi vientre. Escuchaba sus gruñidos de placer, era más que magnífico ese sonido. Los amantes como nosotros, nos deleitamos con aquella canción, pues representa que nuestra pareja disfruta de nuestros roces. Y yo, por su puesto, adoraba escuchar gruñir y gemir a Jack.

Alcé el rostro para ver la cara de mi joven amante ser invadida por el placer y, Dios mío, aquel rostro era más que divino. Tenía el cuello echado atrás, sus manos colgaban y su respirar era agitado acompañando sus exhalaciones con un vapor frío. Enderezó su cara y me encontró con sus ojos. Esos lujuriosos ojos que me pedían a gritos algo más. Me arme de valor -y de las lascivias sensaciones que tenía más que nada-, saqué mi lengua algo nerviosa y acaricié con la punta de ésta la cabeza de la erección de mi amante, el sabor era más que desagradable, he de admitir, era salado y agrio, pero cuando le sentí arquear la espalda a Jack y que de su garganta saliera el más ronco y exquisito gruñido que ha dado, supe que aquello sería realmente bueno para él. Ya no importaba nada, los nervios habían quedado en segundo plano, el sabor era lo de menos y me empezaba a dar igual si nos encontraban haciendo aquel acto que, en esta época, no era muy bien visto, ¡pero de lo que se perdían las parejas! ¡Esto era realmente intenso!

Con más seguridad está vez, empecé a extender mis lamidas por todo el largo de la masculinidad de Jack, le daba lengüeteadas largas y lentas que de seguro lo torturaban. Era mi turno de hacerle sentir lo que él me hizo. Mi lengua iba y venía de la punta hasta la raíz de su erección que, con cada paseo, se había realmente más grande, ¿cómo demonios hacía aquello? ¡Un espíritu no puede tener tanto flujo mágico en sus venas para tener semejante masculinidad activa! Pero, dios, aquella intimidad masculina me encantaba. De usar la lengua, llegué a meterme la punta a la boca, le di mimos con mi lengua y llegué a morderla con mis dientes con poca fuerza, pero la suficiente para hacer que Jack tuviera espasmos de puro placer. Aquello era realmente hermoso, tan sólo con oír sus gemidos podría tocar al cielo con mis dedos en ese justo momento. Sus gruñidos hacían estragos con mi mente y sentidos, deseaba que sugiera así eternamente, con aquella música de fondo y yo dándole el place necesario.

Pero no.

No con Jack.

Mi amante me tomó de mi barbilla y me paró suavemente, como si fuera una pluma en el aire, acercó sus labios a los míos y me besó con tan pasión y desesperación que un sentimiento de temor surgió en mi corazón. Me besaba como si aquella vez fuera la última en la que nos viéramos como amantes, o peor, la última vez que nos viésemos. Él también se paró y me fue empujando hasta la pared. La fría madera recorrió mi cuerpo entero y sus manos también lo hicieron, como pudo, destruyó -literalmente- mi vestido de hielo dejándome casi totalmente expuesta ante él. Sus ojos mostraban una tristeza que era consumida por la lujuria y el deseo que tenía. Algo no iba bien con Jack, le pasaba algo, él jamás me veía así cuando compartíamos intimidad; las miradas entre ambos estaba llenas de deseos lascivos y amor incondicional. Pero, ahora. En sus ojos había un amor entristecido, cómo si en lo más profundo de su ser reprimiera con pesar aquel sentimiento que por muchos siglos cargó en interior y que ahora luchaba por no sentir aquel maravilloso sentimiento que yo me atreví a aceptar cuando le conocí sin saberlo.

*****Tan empapada estaba en mis pensares sobre los sentimientos que percibía de Jack que no me percaté de cuando él me tomó de una pierna y la levantó obligándome a que me aferrara de la pared que agradecía estuviese ahí con ambas manos. ¿Qué se creía? ¿¡Qué era se látex cómo para poder estirarme tanto!? ¡Será imbécil! Iba a quejarme por el dolor que empezaba a sentir en mi ingle de donde Jack sostenía tan alto mi pierna. Pero todo se fue al demonio. Mi querido amado empezó a rozar su erección contra mi intimidad haciéndome olvidar el dolor que sentía por el alargamiento inesperado de mi extremidad, empecé a jadear y a dar pequeños gemidos con aquellos roces tan sutiles. Quería que lo metiera de una vez. Y, al parecer, me leyó la mente porque de una estocada metió aquella gran, pero gran, erección que yo me había encargado de formar. ¡No existe palabra para describir el placer que me daba aquello! Quizá era la posición o el nuevo tamaño de mi compañero, pero sin duda, aquel momento ha sido el más placentero que habíamos tenido.

Jadeos. Gemidos. Copos de cristal caían a nuestro alrededor. Todo se unía para que fuera una escena invernal para los amantes. Jack bombeaba tan rápido que llegué a tener hipo de tantas veces que gemí. Yo sólo me quedaba quieta, dejándome penetrar clavando mis uñas contra la pared que estaba ya totalmente congelada, me mantenía con la pierna arriba y me sostenía con la punta de mis pies. Ahora entendía lo que sufrían las bailarinas, pero para ser honesta, estos ejercicios me gustaban más. Con la única mano libre que mi amante tuviera, recorrió mi abdomen hasta llegar a mis pechos, tomó uno y lo estrujó a su antojo. Por Hombre de la Luna. ¡Si nos viese hacer estás cosas, de seguro nos separaría por toda la eternidad! Y esperaba que aquel acto al cual nos entregáramos no fuera prohibido por él, porque si así fuera, estaríamos en serios problemas, porque ni Jack ni yo resistiríamos a estar sin esta "diversión" que teníamos ambos. «La carne es débil, aunque fuese de un espíritu, sigue siendo débil», pensé en un breve periodo de cordura que tuve unos cuantos segundos.

Mientras ya lloraba de tanto placer que sentía, Jack repentinamente salió de mí y me dio vuelta poniéndome totalmente contra la pared. Me volvió a penetrar, esta vez, de espaldas a mí. ¡Esto era nuevo! ¡Rozaba aquella parte que me daba placer con más fricción aún! No paraba de gemir y jadear, y mi amado, me acompañan en aquella composición musical que sólo un par de amantes podrían apreciar. Con sus dos manos ahora libres tenía total libertad de acariciar mi cuerpo, se concentró en mis pechos cuando llegó a ellos y los apretó, jugó y estrujó cuanto quiso. Y a mí, me encantó aquella brusquedad. Pero no sólo a mí me gustaba aquella clase de relación, a Jack igual le encantaba que fuera ruda con él, pero me temía que en aquella posición nada podría hacer para ejercer mi domino. ¿Y qué más daba? ¡Me encantaba aquello! Nuestros roces íntimos eran tan apasionados que a veces me costaba realmente imaginarme a mi yo de hace algunos años disfrutar del sexo con alguien. Mejor dicho, ¡hace unos meses no imaginaban desear tanto el cuerpo, alma, mente y corazón de alguien como el de Jack! Quería que fueran míos y que aquellos momentos nunca se acabaran.

Mi amado aceleró las embestidas y yo, por mi parte, los gemidos que salían de mi garganta. El clímax estaba a punto de llegar y eso era emocionante para los dos. Sentía como en cada bombeo llegaba más profundo y eso me gustaba de sobre me era, mi interior frío empezó a descender aún más indicándome que el momento se estaba acercando. Todo mi interior se estremeció con el último bombeo que Jack dio en mí y se estrechó apretando la virilidad de mi amante haciéndole que él igual alcanzara el paraíso prometido depositando en mi aquella semilla que, por lo menos yo, esperaba no fecundara. O, quizá, sí. Pero jamás lo admitiría. Nunca me había visto a mí como una madre, por eso Anna era mi bebé. Cerré mis ojos y traté de controlar mi respiración, sentía demasiados líquidos saliendo de mí, y la mayoría no eran de mi autoría en si. Alguna vez me pregunté cómo es que podía expulsar tanto néctar de pasión Jack en mí, pero ahora que al fin conozco cada parte de él, entiendo cómo es que puede poseer tanto... Y lo mejor, era que sólo yo podía disfrutar de aquella hermosa anatomía tan bien provista. Si él hubiese vivido cuando yo tenía la edad para contraer matrimonio, habría accedido a ser su mujer sin duda alguna.

Después de que ambos recobramos el aliento, Jack me sujetó muy posesivamente de la cintura y me obligó a sentarme con él en el suelo mientras observábamos los estragos que habíamos hecho. Todo completamente congelado. Con un rápido movimiento de manos y con los sentimientos de temperatura "caliente" aún en mi interior, me deshice de todo el hielo que habíamos hecho para dejar la cocina en sus condiciones originales. Sentí el rostro de Jack pegado a mi hombro y sólo pude sonreír. Aquel momento era aún más íntimo de lo que habíamos compartido hace apenas unos minutos. Tenerlo así, tan cerca, me hacía más que feliz y toda pesadilla tenida se desvanecía en el acto. ¿Quién se preocupaba por pesadillas si se tenía a la persona que más amabas y deseabas atrás de ti abrazándome? Era bueno que Pitch sólo supiera de sentimientos infantiles, porque si pudiese leer lo que sentía en ese momento con Jack, sería mi ruina total ante él, pues sólo aquel sentimiento de amor y deseo, hizo que fuera lo suficientemente valiente para enfrentarle cara a cara.

— Gracias... Jack... Gracias por amarme. — Susurré levemente.

— Elsa, nunca olvides que te amo y siempre te amaré... No importa lo que pase, recuerda esas palabras, porque son las únicas que digo sin bromear. Te amo. Te adoro. Te deseo. Te quiero. Y muchas cosas más que no se pueden expresar con palabras. — Confesó con un tono de melancolía en su voz para luego darme un último beso.

Aquel beso fue el último que compartimos ambos.

Porque desde ese día, Jack no me volvió a tocar.

No me volvió a besar.

No me volvió a desear.

Aquellos tres días fueron los más dolorosos y felices de mí vida. Felices porque compartí con Anna todo lo que hubiese deseado: Jugamos, hablamos y reconciliamos varias cosas. Pero lo más doloroso fue que Jack, mi muy amado Jack, me evitaba a toda costa. Cuando lograba tener algo de privacidad con él, simplemente se alejaba con aquella expresión de dolor en su rostro, no sabía que le pasaba y por más que le cuestionara, nunca contestaba. Las pesadillas siguieron desde que Pitch logró entrar a mi mente, pero ahora tenía un arma que él no llegaría jamás a conocer. Un arma que sólo un adulto puede manejar y que, ahora, gracias a Jack, yo también podía usar. La lujuria y pasión que él me incubó. Me encerraba en una esfera de hielo grueso la cual Black no pudiese atravesar y me concentraba en las noche y días que compartí con Jack, esperaba que el deseo me invadiese y con el mi poder adquiriría una efectividad mortal contra Pitch, que en ese tiempo siempre salía huyendo diciendo entre dientes alguna maldición, pues para él, quien sólo conocía de sentimientos infantiles, aquellos potentes deseos jamás serían de su total compresión.

El último día que estuvimos en aquella época, fue más deprimente de lo que pude haber imaginado. Anna lloraba sin para junto con Elric, ambos hacían buena pareja para lograr hacerme deprimir más de lo que ya estaba. Nos abrazábamos por un buen rato antes de separarnos y decirnos adiós. Luego fui con la madre de Jack quién se alegró de que al fin su hijo se tomara algo enserio, yo sólo me ruboricé, pero la opresión en mi corazón creció al recordar que aquel joven lo había mostrado interés por mí. De último me despedí de la hermanita de Jack, quien me encargó cuidarle, pues al parecer, desde hacía unos días lo notaba realmente triste, como si le hubiesen quitado el mismo corazón. Aquella confesión me hizo preocupar más por Jack, algo le había pasado desde la última vez que ambos habíamos estado juntos como amantes, y no me iba a rendir hasta saber que le pasaba. Accedí al cuidarle y le dije adiós a la hermanita de mi amante, ahora tenía una nueva misión que cumplir, apenas acabamos con las despedidas, me sumergí en una oscuridad total.

- o - o - o - o - o -

— ¡Wow! ¡¿Llegaron tan rápido?! — Lo primero que escuché fue la voz de Olaf quien estaba a mi lado.

— ¿Rápido? Pero si pasamos siete días fuera... — Respondí mientras me sentaba, había estado acostada al lado del gigantesco globo terráqueo.

— ¡Pero si no tardaron ni un minuto! ¡Desaparecieron y aparecieron de nuevo! — Me aclaró mi amigo nevado.

— ¿Dónde está Jack? — Pregunté mientras miraba a mí alrededor.

Estaba como loca buscado alguna señal de él que no sentí el contacto en mi mano hasta que la mirada intrigante de Norte y Olaf, quienes eran los únicos que se encontraban ahí, miraban con suma atención mi mano. Puse atención a donde los otro dos miraban y vi que entre mis dedos habían otros muy similares, de ahí vi una chaqueta azul que reconocí al instante. Jack me tenía sujeta de la mano y estaba a mi lado. ¡Jack al fin tenía contacto conmigo! ¡Que felicidad! En mi rostro se dibujó una sonrisa que en todo el día no se iría a desvanecer. ¡Extrañaba mucho el tacto de Jack con mi piel! Tan sólo aquel pequeño gesto me hizo la mujer más feliz del mundo.

— Jack, muchacho, despierta. — Dijo Santa moviéndole el hombro.

— ¿Qué? ¿Eh? ¿Elsa? — Balbuceó entre sueños.

— Jack, despierta, estamos con el señero Santa... — Le ayudé a tratar de despertarle.

— Elsa, cinco minutos más... Después jugáremos aquello divertido que tanto nos gusta... — Esas palabras estaban cargadas tan de doble sentido para mí que no pude evitar sonrojarme.

— ¡Jack, despierta! — Y le lancé una buena bocanada de nieve en la cara.

— ¿¡Qué!? ¡¿Quién fue el que me despertó?! ¡Al fin tenía un buen sueño y no pesadillas! — «¿Pesadillas...?», pensé intrigada ante de que Jack viera nuestras manos enlazadas.

En sus ojos se veía una chispa de felicidad por aquel acto, pero de inmediato se soltó de mi mano. Sólo volvimos a unir nuestras manos cuando en ayudó a ponerme de pie.

— Chicos, ¿cómo les fue? Les veo algo diferentes... — Nos observó Santa de pies a cabeza.

— Para nada, Norte. Somos los mismos... — Aseguró Jack rascándose la nunca nervioso.

— No sé, les veo algo distinto... Más... ¿maduros? No lo sé... — Y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de aquel "cambio" y me ruboricé.

— N-No es nada, señor, estoy segura. — Dije con torpeza, pero sólo escuché la carcajada que Santa que me daba pauta para pensar que al fin entendía porque estábamos más "maduros".

— ¡Tiene razón muchachos! ¡No es "nada"! — Comentó entre risas mientras decía con sarcasmo la última palabra. — Bueno, creo que es se vayan. Dentro de unas cuantas semanas más llega tu regalo, Elsa. Jack, cuídala y también aquel regalo será una sorpresa para ti. El ave de hielo les avisará cuando haya pisado tierra.

— De acuerdo, señor. — Acaté más emocionada que nunca, si nos íbamos, quería decir que Jack me abrazaría para poder volar con el viento,

— Norte, ¿podemos ir en tu trineo? — ¡Adiós emoción y hola depresión! ¿Por qué ahora trataba de evitarme si hace apenas cuatro días él buscaba todo momento para acercarse a mí, pero ahora, era lo contrario.

— ¿Qué dices, hijo? — Santa estaba tan sorprendido como yo.

— Es que, Elsa de seguro de pequeña siempre quiso viajar en tu trineo, y ya que estamos aquí, ¿por qué no dar un paseo? — La tristeza me invadió como una punzada en el corazón. ¡No quería viajar en el trineo de Santa! ¡Sólo quería que él me volviera a demostrar que me quiere!

— Si, siempre he querido viajar en su trineo... Señor... — Acepté con un tono melancólico, en verdad, yo sólo quería devuelta al antiguo Jack.

— Elsa, sabes que mentir no está bien y va para ti también, Jack. Pero si eso es lo que quieren... — Suspiró Norte. — ¡Preparen el trineo! — Vociferó en alta voz para que todos lo escucharan.

La preparación del trineo fue muy rápida y divertida, me hubiese reído si mi corazón no estuviese siendo estrujado por la tristeza. Cuando los arreglos fueron concluidos, me subí en el lado derecho del trineo donde me senté y Jack en el izquierdo teniendo a Santa como barrera. Miré a mi amado y nuestros ojos se encontraron. Tristeza. Ira. Frustración. Impotencia. Todos esos sentimientos se veían en sus ojos y, algo que más estaba ahí, bajo todas esas emociones más. Una súplica. Una súplica muda que sólo yo pude cantar. «Te amo, no lo dudes y perdón», casi mis lágrimas amenazan con salir, pero las contuve. Ese no era momento para empezar una tormenta nevada, y mucho menos si viajabas en el trineo volador de Santa, desde mi punto de vista, aún no quería aparece en la lista de los niños malos, y menos si eso pasaba por haber destruido o congelado el trineo que le daba felicidad a todos los niños del mundo, además, Norte amaba demasiado su trineo.

Nos dejó en las montañas de Arendell, donde antes se podía ver mi castillo y ahora sólo había una cabaña para esquiadores y teleférico que conectaba con la ciudad. Nos despedimos e iniciamos a caminar hasta la cima inhóspita. El camino hasta allí fue frío, en todo sentido. Jack no me hablaba, pero mi sonrisa no desapareció. Aún sentía el tacto de Jack en mi mano. Suspiré al darme cuenta que sólo había estado en un recuerdo. Alcé el rostro que siempre había estado mirando mi mano para encontrar la espalda de Jack, una tormenta nos daba pelea, pero por ser nuestro ambiente natal, no nos molestaba en absoluto. Me pregunté seriamente si aquella tormenta estaba siendo creada por Jack, pero más tardé en que la idea me cruzara por mi mente que sentir la nieve invadiendo mi ser y una mágica extraña me empezó a invadir. «Lo sentí en la nieve», recordé las palabras que me había dicho Jack el último día que me tocó. Y no sólo eso, en mi mente la voz de mi amado resonó como si me estuviese hablando.

— No permitiré que le acose, no estuve con ella cuando el miedo la invadió. No dejaré que la tome de nuevo. Pitch no le pondrá una mano a Elsa. — Fue todo lo que escuché antes de que entendiera lo que había escuchado y pasado.

Yo. Elsa de Arendell, ahora conocida como La Reina de las Nieves, había escuchado los pensamientos de una persona y no cualquier persona. Había escuchado los pensamientos de Jack Frost. Y lo peor, es que ese pensamiento que pude recibir no tenía ningún mensaje positivo. Pitch había contactado con Jack, y al parecer, sabía de mis pesadillas con él. Me paré en seco y él lo notó, al igual que Olaf que se estrelló conmigo.

— ¿Qué pasa, Elsa? — Me comentó mientras me miraba a ver, algo estaba muy mal si me llamaba por mi nombre.

— ¿Qué sabes sobre mis sueños con Pitch? — Le pregunté nerviosa.

— ¡¿Qué tú qué?! — Gritó. «Creo que metí la pata...», pensé.

— Eh... ¡Nada! — Traté de arreglarlo, pero sólo logré que se enojara más.

— ¡¿Pitch te ha visitado en sueño?! ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Te hizo algo?! ¡Ese... Ese! — Supe que trataba de moderar su vocabulario. Alcé las manos y me pedí que se tranquilizara con ellas.

— Jack, no es nada. Sólo, sólo he estado teniendo unas cuantas pesadillas con él, ¡pero siempre lo término echando de mi mente! — Quise apaciguar las cosas.

— ¡No, no! ¡Ese Black! ¡Ya verá! — Vociferó antes de llamar al viento e irse.

— ¡Jack! — Lo llamé, pero ya se había ido.

— ¿Qué pasa, Elsa? ¿Quién es Pitch? — Me preguntó Olaf preocupado por nuestra pequeña discusión.

— Olaf, llega a la cima y espérame ahí. Yo llegaré con Jack después, ¿entendido? — Le ordené.

— Este bien... — Su carita se entristeció y me tomó de la mano. — Ten cuidado...

— Lo tendré, Olaf... Volveré, no te dejaré sólo de nuevo vagando por las nieves, regresaré.

Me despedí de Olaf y salí corriendo tras Jack. Sabía que había ido a la guarida de Pitch que había sido cerrada, pero que, al parecer, ahora se había abierto de nuevo. Jack era demasiado impulsivo, y mis piernas fueron más rápido por el temor que me empezó a invadir con el hecho de pensar que tontería podría hacer mi amado.

Corrí como loca hasta el pueblo cercano a Arendell, pues estábamos en el mismo país ahora llamado Pensilvania. Llegué a un bosque que ahora era verde, la primavera ya había llegado y aquel color inundaban el paisaje. Hasta que llegué. Mi temor era tan grande que donde pasara dejaba escarcha a mi pasó. Tenía que encontrarlo. Tenía que hallarlo antes de que hiciera alguna estupidez. Corrí por aquel bosque, las ramas se estrellaban en mi cara provocándome herida en la cara -a pesar de ser un espirito, nuestro organismo funciona a base de mágica como si fuera sangre- dejado un hilo azul fluir de donde tenía los rasguños, mi pelo se despeinó más de lo que normalmente estaba, mi vestido se enredaba entre las ramas así que opté por quitarme la capa y volver al vestido que alguna vez usé cuando escapé de mi reino dejando sólo el gran escote de la pierna. Fuera lo que fuera, con aquel tenía más movilidad que con mi vestido de hielo.

Llegué a un pequeño claro de unos escasos dos metros de anchura, en medio había una cama de madera destruida con un agujero en el centro, a su alrededor se apreciaban flores marchitas y una que otra rata muerta. Pobres. Miré un poco más y vi escarcha junto con hermosos dibujos invernales floreados. La marca única de Jack. Me acerqué poco a poco al agujero y el miedo volvió a apoderarse de mí, pero esta vez me enfrentaría con él de nuevo con sin dudar. Por Jack. Apreté mis puños y me sumergí en aquel agujero, abrí mis manos y las dejé cara al suelo para que con una pequeña brisa parara mi caída. Por ser un espíritu no evitaba que sintiera dolor. Lo había comprobado muy, pero muy, bien con la ayuda de Jack. Me concentré para que no fuera tan evidente mis poderes y no se formara montículos de nieve donde mis manos apuntasen. Eso es más que malo si quiera evitar llamar la atención de Pitch.

Si pudiese describir la guarida del "El Coco", diría que se parece a las interpretaciones del inframundo, sólo que más oscuro y sin un calor abrazador. No se sentía nada. Eso era lo que más me asustaba. Había demasiada oscuridad para mi gusto. Caminé por las sobresalientes callejuelas del gigantesco escondite evitando clavarme alguna estalactita hecha de piedra, era muy difícil andar en ese ambiente. Esqueletos, cucarachas, demonios, muerte, iguanas, arañas, oscuridad, una anciana con cara enojada y más cosas grabadas en la pared aprecié. Pesadillas de seguro. En el techo habían jaulas desocupadas, me pregunté para que las habría usado Black, pero cualquier cosa era horrible. Me abracé y controlé mis emociones, no debía sentir nada en presencia de Pitch, detectaría el miedo que sentía y eso sólo lo llevaría a que me encontrara y no supiera que habría sido de Jack. Unos cuantos pasos más al frente, en una jaula, la más alta que hubiese visto, un pequeño niño de cabello blanco se acurrucaba en una esquina temblando, de sus ojos salían lágrimas, tenía una pequeña chaqueta azul y un pantalón igual al de... Jack. ¡Era Jack! ¡Ese pequeño era Jack!

Corrí desesperada, ¿por qué Jack tenía unos nueve años? ¿Qué le había hecho Pitch? Llegué a la parte inferior de la jaula, puse mis manos cara al piso e inicié a elevarme gracias a mis poderes. Tenía que llegar donde él estaba. Tardé en subir unos diez minutos, pero al fin llegué a la entrada de la jaula. Hice una especie de plataforma de hielo donde me paré, abrí la jaula y me adentré sin duda. Con paso lento, me acerqué al pequeño Jack quien seguía llorando sin más, no me gustaba ver a nadie llorar. Menos a un pequeño. Me destrozó el corazón. No me gustaba, no me gustaba nada ver esas lágrimas en la carita pequeña de Jack. El dolor que alguna vez sentí por dejar llorando a Anna volvió, pero no dejaría que esta vez pasará de nuevo. Me incliné delante del pequeño, y me puse una mano fría en su hombro obligándole a alzar la cara llorosa. Con mi mano libre le sequé las lágrimas como tantas veces antes él lo había hecho conmigo, en esta ocasión, yo sería quién secase sus lágrimas, quien le volviera a hacer feliz. Su sonoras, si ser, su centro dependía de mí, y no dudaría en devolvérselo.

— Hola, pequeño. — Le saludé poniendo mi mejor sonrisa.

— ¿E-Elsa? — Lloriqueó mi nombre.

— ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Por qué te ves así? — Pero sólo provoqué que llorase más.

— E-El Coco... Él me dijo que, que, que si no dejaba que se alimentase de mis temores, seguiría llenado a por ti. Me convirtió en esto, un chico de nueve años. — Chilló.

— Tranquilo, no dejaré que nada...

Pero no pude continuar, algo me había dado en la espalda. Una especie de nieve negra me empezó a invadir, al parecer inició en mi espada y se extendió por mi tronco, luego a mis brazos y piernas para que me envolviese por completo, pero sólo por un efímero momento. Aquella nieve se alejó de mi cuerpo, pero todo se veía un poco más grande, o mejor dicho, yo me había vuelto pequeña. Me miré y noté que en mis manos habían unos guantes que dejé de usar hace siglos, mi vestido ya no era el mismo, ahora llevaba el traje azul que usaba cuando tenía doce años y sentí un fleco en mi cara. Miré mi sombra que se formaba en la jaula y casi me caigo de la impresión. La sombra que se reflejaba era la misma de cuando yo tenía doce años.

— ¿Les gusta mi nuevo truco? — La voz de Pitch resonó y Jack se aferró de mí. De seguro lo había estado atormentando.

— ¡¿Por qué nos haces esto?! — Le grité enojada.

— Ustedes dos son los que mejores temores tienen. Sobre todo el mocoso que se esconde detrás de tus faldas... ¡¿Y sabes qué más?! ¡La mayoría son por ti, Elsa! ¡Sus peores temores te tienen a ti como protagonista! — Eso me asombró y a la vez me asustó, tal y como cuando tenía esa edad.

— ¡Estás loco! — Picos se formaron a mi alrededor.

— ¡Eso es, tus poderes se descontrolan! — Respiré tranquila, me estaba dando cuenta que estar de esa edad hacia que mi mente perdiera la experiencia ganada en esos tres siglos de existencia.

El miedo de que mi poder saliera de control quiso volver a mí, las memorias de una Anna llorando estaba frescas en mi mente y temblé un poco al ver que una ligera capa de hielo se empezó a formar abajo de mí. «Tranquila, Elsa. Tienes trescientos veintiún años, no doce. Recuerda que tus poderes se vuelven agresivos cuando tienes sentimientos negativos», trata de mantener la compostura cuando un recuerdo vino a mi mente: La primera pelea que tuve con Pitch. «¡Eso es! ¡La primera vez que peleé con él estaba en una peor situación que está! ¡Y lo vencí con, con, con, con la ayuda de lo que me provocaba Jack!» ¡El deseo y amor que sentía por Jack eran sentimientos que sólo un adulto entendía! Y hasta donde sabía, y sigo sabiendo, Black sólo tiene poder ante niños. Y Jack y yo, hace mucho lo dejamos de ser. Un adulto puede superar el miedo porque en su ser se albergan emociones mayores a esas, emociones tan grandes que uno pierde la cabeza sumergida en ellas, y si hablamos del deseo, sabía muy bien que cuando deseaba a Jack, mi cabeza se iba a volar a algún lugar y en mi mundo sólo existía él.

— ¡No podrás con nosotros! — Le advertí aún no muy segura si el plan que tenía en mente iba a funcionar.

— Yo creo que ya lo hice... — Musitó divertido.

— ¡Jack, tengo una idea! — Le comuniqué agachándome a su altura, seguía siendo más alta que él.

— ¿De qué hablas? ¡Ahora los dos estamos atrapados! Si tan sólo no me hubieses seguido... ¡Te hubieses quedado con Olaf! — Me reprendió.

— No es momento para esto, Jack. Contéstame: ¿Cuántos años tienes?

— Nueve. — Me respondió y eso me dio temor.

— No, Jack, tienes trescientos dieciocho años. Recuerda. — Pero él sólo negó con la cabeza.

— Ya no más, ahora sólo tengo nueve.

— No, Jack. ¡Eres un adulto, recuerda! — Moví sus hombros con desesperación.

— ¡Ya no más! ¡Sólo soy un niño! — Iba a empezar a llorar.

Quizá me enojé o desesperé, lo segundo hubiese sido mi opción a elegir, pero daba igual. Simplemente me exasperó que no captase que a sólo tenía el cuerpo de un niño de nueve años. Lo tomé fuerte de los hombros, lo miré fijamente y junté nuestros labios en un beso. Si, estaba besando a un niño de nueve años mientras yo tenía doce, díganme como quieran, pero era lo único que pude hacer. Al unir nuestros "inexpertos" labios en aquel beso que, sentí una oleada de emociones que cuando era pequeña nunca sentí, el sentimiento que hubiese sentido al dar mi primer beso a esa edad nació, pero, a su vez, se fue incrementando junto con otros sentimientos: Pasión. Deseo. Amor. Lujuria. Tantas sensaciones adultas nos invadieron que no supe muy bien que me pasaba. Sentí mi cuerpo estirarse, mis pechos agrandarse, mis caderas expandirse y mis curvas acomodarse donde tenían que estar. Ahora si aplicaba el dicho de: "crecen tan rápido", lastiman que en nuestro caso crecimos gracias a deseos nada puros por el simple hecho de poder darle fin a estas ansias.

— ¿¡Cómo!? ¡No! ¡No de nuevo ese asqueroso sentimiento! — Gritó Pitch obligándome a separar los labios de Jack.

— Eres una asalta cunas... besar así a un pobre niño, ¿qué clase de enferma eres? — Jack había regresado a su edad y sus ánimos normales.

— Tú me convertiste en esto, si mal lo recuerdo. — Le recordé sonriendo.

— Te extrañaba... — Me abrazó de la cintura y me besó la frente.

— Yo también... — Le confesé. — ¿Y si acabamos con Pitch primero? Luego podemos tener algo más de... diversión... — Lo vi sonreír y al fin mi corazón dejó de ser invadido por la oscuridad, Jack era mi luz.

— Como guardián de la diversión, me comprometo a dar lo mejor de mí.

Al fin nos dignamos a mirar a Pitch quien, al parecer, se había tomado muy mal que lo ignorásemos, pues tenía el ceño fruncido y chasqueaba los dientes con fuerza, pude apreciar que le hacía falta uno, pero lo ignoré.

— ¿¡Cómo osan romper mi magia!? ¡Me aseguré de bloquear todo acceso al centro de Jack! — Se quejó.

— Y nunca lo entenderás, Pitch. — Inició Jack.

— Pues sólo manejas sentimientos de niños, y nosotros, Jack y yo, lo dejamos de ser hace mucho. Esto que tu no conoces es algo más potente y, a su vez, más claro que la luna y oscuro que tú. — Me adelanté unos pasos y alcé mi ambos al mismo tiempo que Jack alzaba su cayo. — La pasión, el deseo y el amor es algo que jamás entenderás.

Mi compañero y yo le lanzamos nuestros rayos que se unieron a mitad de camino dándole un golpe que de seguro lo dejaría indispuesto por un buen rato. Pero no lo suficiente. En unos minutos se estaba incorporado y nos lanzaba nieve oscura a Jack y yo. Esquivamos los ataques por muy poco, pero su velocidad era grande. La pelea iba a iniciar. Jack y yo saltamos de la jaula para quedar frente a frente con Pitch quien nos arrojó su mejor poder. Una gigantesca bola de nieve oscura. Jack me miró preocupado, pero sólo le sonreí. Busqué en mi interior aquellas sensaciones nuevas, el placer, la felicidad, todo aquello que en las noches compartidas con mi amante percibía. Alcé mi mano derecha y, en vez de apuntar a la gigantesca masa negra, apunté directo a Black quien estaba realmente conectado drenando su magia a aquel objeto. Tenía que actuar rápido. Apenas lo tuve bien apuntado, dejé salir mi poder convertido en un rayo de blanco color con borde azul, parecía un rayo de electricidad. Jack enseguida atacó también haciendo que nuestros poderes se volverán a fundir en uno sólo e hicieran más daño.

Pitch había sido derrotado.

Todo empezó a temblar y eso indicaba que nos teníamos que ir si no queríamos quedarnos atrapados con él. Jack me tomó de la cadera, yo le abracé para no caer y alzamos vuelo, era tan bueno sentirlo así de cerca. Su frialdad me recorrió de nuevo y me sentí feliz de nuevo. La brisa primaveral me dio en la cara, sentía como el cambio de temperatura iniciaba conforme nos acercábamos a la cima de la montaña norte de Arendell. Los verdes paisajes cambiaron a un blanco ambiente frente a mis ojos y sonreí, era feliz, tener tan cerca a la persona que uno ama le hacía eso. La temperatura descendió aún más cuando al fin llegamos a la cima donde ningún ser podría vivir, sólo nosotros dos a los cuales el frío nunca nos molestaba. Al contrario. Nos encantaba.

El primero y único en recibirnos fue Olaf, pasé tanto tiempo corriendo que no supe cuánto fue en realidad. Nunca me di cuenta que el sol se ponía y la luna reinaba, sólo tenía en mente a Jack. Olaf me contó que había pasado fuera una semana y me estremecí. Pitch se había alimentado de Jack una semana. Lo tomé de la mano y le pedí mudamente una disculpa, pero él sólo apretó aquel agarre y me sonrió para después besarme. Me había perdonado. Lo malo fue después, pues Olaf no era tonto y tuve que contarle sobre la nueva relación que Jack y yo compartíamos. Estábamos en eso cuando un ave hecha de nieve imprimió en nuestra conversación. Mi ave. Eso significaba una cosa: Mi presente había llegado, en otras palabras, ¡la descendencia de Elric estaba ya en Arendell! ¡Ya había llegado! ¡Era increíble! ¡Era irreal! ¡Saltaba de pura felicidad!

Jack y yo nos dirigimos a la ciudad tan rápido como el viento nos pudo llevar, también habíamos traído a Olaf con nosotros. El ave nos fue guiando hasta dar con una pequeña casa que estaba al lado del que alguna vez fue mi castillo. Ahí nos quedamos, estaba realmente nerviosa. Sentí como Jack trataba de tranquilizarme tomándome de la mano. Respiré hondo. Me acerqué a la ventana donde divise a una pequeña de pelo rubio en rastas quien jugaba con un joven de pelo castaño pecoso, de seguro su hermano. Jack se acercó dónde estaba y su boca se abrió tanto que me pregunté qué pasaba. Volví a ver a la ventana donde ambos niños de nos quedaban viendo, o mejor dicho, se le quedan viendo a Jack, ya que yo era más que invisible, nadie me ha visto y nadie me vería jamás. O bueno, eso es lo que pensaban, pero jamás me interesó que creyesen en mí, siempre había preferido la soledad. Claro. Hasta que llegó Jack y cambió eso.

— Jamie... — Musitó mi amado impresionado aún.

El chico señaló emocionado la ventana mientras daba saltitos, tomó a su hermana de la mano y la sacó. Ya afuera, los pide apreciar mejor. El chico tenía los mismos ojos que Kristoff y la cara de Anna, pero su pelo era ahora de un color castaño que de seguro heredo de alguno de sus padres. La niña, por el contrario, poseía el cabello de un rubio tan potente como el de Kristiff, las pecas de Anna, pero sus ojos eran de un hermoso tono verde. Le empezaban a crecer algunos dientes, pero igual noté que era la que menos abrigo llevaba, al parecer no le molestaba mucho el frío, lo contrario a su hermano que estaba abrigado. La pequeña me miró, no estaba loca, me miraba a mí. Su sonrisa se amplió aún más. Enfrente de mi estaban los descendientes directos de Elric, aquel bebé que había cargado entre mis brazos y con el que había jugado. Ellos eran el resultado de trescientos años de cuidados.

— Jack... — Fue lo primero que el pequeño dijo.

— Hola, Jamie. — Saludó mi amando, y yo estaba más que confundida.

— ¡Una reina, una reina! — Dijo de repente la pequeña apuntándome con el dedo.

— ¿Yo? ¿Me puede ver? — Me sorprendí al ver a la pequeña correr hacia mi.

— ¿Quién es ella, Jack? — En ese momento, mis dudas se aclararon. Ellos me podían ver.

— ¿Has escuchado la leyenda de la Reina de las Nieves? — Le preguntó Jack a Jamie.

— ¡Sí! ¡Es un clásico entre nuestra familia, como tú! Dicen que hace muchos años, nuestra familia vivió aquí, en Arendell. La hermana de una de mis bisabuelas de muy, pero muy, atrás, tenía una hermana. Aquella hermana era muy hermosa y controlaba la nieve, por eso era la Reina de la Nieve, pero un día, invadieron Arendell y ella obligó a su hermana a irse, un año después, se supo que murió por defender su pueblo y salvar la vida de su hermana. O bien, eso es lo que nos cuentan a nosotros.

Me agaché a la altura de ambos, y les sonreí con ternura. Anna de seguro le había contado a Elric de mí, y él, a su vez, a sus hijos, y así hasta hoy. Extendí mi mano y materialicé un muñeco de nieve pequeño dejando boquiabiertos a los pequeños.

— Eso es cierto, Jamie. Déjame presentarme: Soy Elsa de Arendell... — Inicié, pero el pequeño me interrumpió.

— ¡¿Elsa de Arendell?! ¡Si eres la última reina de aquí! ¡Leí que fuiste asesinada injustamente por el príncipe de las Islas del Sur que minutos después murió congelado! — Vi como Jack fruncía el ceño, pero le sonreí tratando de calmarlo.

— Verás, así fue. Pero no importa. Se podría decir que soy tu tía, Anna, quién es la joven de esa historia, era mi hermana pequeña. — Llamé a Olaf para que viniera dejando a ambos niños impresionados.

— ¡Hola, soy Olaf y me gustan los abrazos! — La pequeña niña sonrió igual a Anna.

— ¡Un muñeco de nieve! — La pequeña sé abalanzó hacia Olaf y lo abrazó.

— Este es Olaf, ha sido mi compañero por un largo tiempo, también llegó a conocer a Anna. Si me permiten decirlo, ustedes se parecen mucho a ella. Tiene sus mismas pecas y rostro.

— ¡¿En serio?! ¡Eso quiere decir que somos de sangre real! — Saltó de la emoción Jamie.

— Sa podría decir. — Le sonríe.

— ¿Y yo qué? ¿Estoy pintado? — Se quejó Jack al ver que nadie le hacía caso.

— ¡Jack! — Vi al pequeño ir a abrazar a mi amando.

— Yo igual te he extrañado. ¿Sigues creyendo en todos? — Me paré y fui donde estaba ambos.

— ¡Claro! — Afirmó enérgicamente.

— Me da gusto. — Jack me miró, estiró su bastón para atraparte, me acercó a él y me abrazó de la cintura. — Así que puedes ver a mi novia, ¿no? — Fanfarroneó mi amado.

— ¿¡Es tu novia!?

— Claro, ¿acaso crees que un espíritu no puede tener una?

— ¡Jack! — Le reprendí, pero no se lo creyó pues me reía.

— ¡Es increíble! ¡Jack Frost y Elsa! Quiero decir... ¡Jack y mi tia! ¡O sea...! — La pequeña que en este tiempo no había parado de jugar con Olaf habló sin previo aviso.

— ¡Es un Jelsa!

— ¿Jelsa? — Repetimos tanto Jack como yo.

— ¡Tienes razón! ¡Es un Jelsa! ¡Jack Frost y Elsa! — Nos miramos y sonreímos.

— Supongo que sí... — Accedí.

Esa tarde Jamie me hizo infinitas preguntas, eran tantas que no pude contestar a todas en un día, le prometí que algún día de las respondería todas. Nos despedimos y Jack nos llevó de nuevo a la sima de la montaña. Donde, para hacer la narración más corta, le dimos permiso a Olaf de quedarse con mis sobrinos para que Jack y yo pudiésemos tener algo más de, diversión más adulta.

Los años pasaron, Jamie y Sophie crecieron, pero jamás nos dejaron de ver.

Ni ello, ni las generaciones que siguieran.

Ni nadie que perteneciera a mi línea de sangre.

- o - o - o - o - o -

Los años pasaron y la relación entre Jack y yo se fue profundizando tanto que nos llegó la hora que a los dos nos aterraba. El matrimonio. Así es, me iría a casar con Jack Frost. Lástima que nuestros planes serían interrumpidos por alguien.

Estaba ya en una iglesia totalmente de hielo, a mi alrededor habían flores hechas de escarcha nevada, en las bancas estaban nuestros amigos: Santa, El Hada, SandMan, Conejo, Eugene, Rapunzel y, a mi lado, como regalo de bodas de Hombre de la Luna, mi hermana Anna siendo mi dama de honor con un hermoso vestido azul. En frente de mi estaba Jack con su apuesto traje de príncipe azul con escarcha, tenía una medalla en forma de copo de nieve y sostenía mi mano con firmeza. Yo llevaba un vestido realmente hermoso ceñido a mi cuerpo, el velo aún me cubría el rostro, pero mi sonrisa se podía ver a través de este. La iglesia estaba hermosamente adornada, del techo caían copos de cristal, el frío se sentía en todo el lugar, la nieve se aculaba en los rincones. Era realmente feliz. Jamás creí que llegaría a contraer nupcia con alguien, y menos con la persona que tenía en frente. Si esto era un sueño, pedía que nunca me despertaran, pues quería al menos ser feliz en ese sueño con Jack.

La celebración había transcurrido sin ninguna interrupción, los llantos de Anna, Rapunzel y de Eugene era el único extraño que se apreciaba. Mis manos estaban enlazadas con las de Jack, estábamos a punto de aceptar nuestros votos maritales. Mi estómago se contrajo al escuchar decir a Madre Naturaleza, quien era la oficiante de la boda, decir aquellas palabras que tanto miedo me habían dado cuando era joven.

— Usted, Elsa de Arendell, ¿acepta a Jack Frost como su legítimos esposo para amarlo, cuidarlo, mantener su centro y ver por él toda la eternidad? — Tragué saliva y respiré.

— Ace...

Un estruendo.

Un estruendo se escuchó y se movió toda la iglesia provocando que cayera escarcha en del techo. Jack me había abrazado para protegerme por si algo caía, pero no pasó nada. Nos reincorporamos y miramos al rededor, todos estaban tan o más sorprendidos que nosotros. ¿Qué demonios había pasado? Santa tenía el ceño fruncido, SandMan estaba formando un látigo con su mano, Hada ya tenía su varita y varias bebés Hadas estaba ya a su alrededor, Conejo preparaba sus bumeranes, Madre Naturaleza estaba tensa y Jack igual. Estaba a punto de preguntar qué pasaba, pero en ese momento sentí porque todos estaba tan tensos -menos Anna-. Pitch estaba cerca. No tan fuerte, pero cerca.

— Oh, así que Frost decidió asentar cabeza, que lastima. — Black se materializó, tenía el pelo despeinado y la ropa mal puesta.

— Pitch... — Gruñó Jack.

La tomé de la mano y le sonreí, miré fijamente a Black, estaba débil y sabía que sólo venía a incomodar. ¿Es que esta idiota? Lo único que probó con eso era que tenía ideas suicidas.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Pitch? — Preguntamos ambos con un tono muy serio en la voz.

— ¿Desde cuando eres tan firme, pequeña reina? — Observó, pero sólo atiné a reír.

— Cuando tu pareja quiere que seas la dominante, aprendes muchos trucos, Black. — Vi la cara impresionada de Anna, jamás me había visto así.

— Uy, qué mala. — Trató de hacerme enojar, pero sólo volví a reír al ver que trataba en inútilmente de hacer que el miedo volviera a mí.

Pero eso jamás iba a pasar.

Tenía a Jack a mi lado, y con eso, jamás volvería sentir miedo.

Miré a Jack diciéndole mudamente que había que hacer, él también sonrió. Alcé la mano y él su bastón, Santa alzó sus espadas y todo nos preparamos, Anna sólo se puso detrás de mí.

— ¿Q-Qué pasa? ¡¿Por qué mis poderes no te afectan, Elsa?! — Gritó Pitch enojado.

— Porque tengo a las únicas dos personas por las cuales podría llegar a temer, y aparte, con Jack a mi lado, el miedo no existe.

Todos atacamos al mismo tiempo obligando a Pitch que huyera como un cobarde antes de que el ataque fuera culminado. Apenas nos vio hacer el primer gesto, salió corriendo despavorido moviendo los brazos en señal de desesperación. Siendo sincera, no pude evitar no reírme con aquello, ¡estaba tan asustado y desesperado por salir corriendo que se cayó a la entrada de la iglesia! Espero que esta vez se quede en su guarida por lo menos quinientos años y no fastidie a nadie más. O mejor dicho, no nos vuelva a fastidiar a todos, tanto guardianes como espíritus. Pasó un rato antes de que la boda volviera a su curso, se escuchaban risas y burlas para con Pitch, tantas que en una de esas reí, Madre Naturaleza volvió empezar los botos nupciales. Mi estómago se contrajo y los nervios florecíamos como los copos que caían del techo. Pasaría toda mi vida inmortal con Jack, eso es mucho tiempo, pero de alguna forma, no me importaba mucho, estaría feliz a su lado y sabía que nunca estaría sola de nuevo.

— Hagamos esto otra vez. Usted, Elsa de Arendell, ¿acepta a Jack Frost como su legítimo esposo para amarlo, cuidarlo, mantener su centro y ver por él toda la eternidad? — Respiré hondo, estaba segura de mi respuesta.

— Acepto. — Sentí un alivio abismal al decir aquellas palabras.

— Usted, Jack Frost, ¿acepta a Elsa de Arendell como su legítima esposa para amarla, cuidarla, mantener su centro y ver por ella toda la eternidad? — Jack me miró y sonrió con esa sonrisa pícara que me encantaba.

— Acepto.

— ¿¡Qué!? ¡Acepto más rápido que ser un guardián! — Se escuchó decir a Santa, todos nos reímos de aquel comentario.

— ¡Vamos, Norte! ¡Ser un guardián no es tan cómo ser hombre casado! Esto tiene sus muy, pero muy, buenas ventajas...

La mirada lasciva de que Jack le daba a mi cuerpo explicaba las "buenas" ventajas de las cuales hablaba. Y yo, por mi parte, le contesté mirando aquel bulto que empezaba a formarse en su entrepierna. Creo que fuimos muy evidentes porque enseguida sentimos ambos un par de golpes en la cabeza que nos hicieron perder nuestros objetivos visuales.

— ¡Niños, estamos en una iglesia! ¡Por dios! ¿Cómo es qué acepté casar a dos niños? ¡A pena tienen cuatrocientos años! — Se quejó Madre Naturaleza. — Vamos, besa a la novia y lárgate de aquí antes de que celebren su primera noche marital antes de tiempo.

Y no tuvo que decirlo dos veces, Jack me derritió el velo -cosa que aprendió de mi- y unió nuestros labios en un beso. Al fin estaba casada con Jack y ese beso sellaba el trato. ¡Dios! ¡No me la podía creer! ¡Estaba casada! Ahora era Elsa Frost, que raro sonaba. Escuché el aplauso de todos en el lugar, las felicitaciones, los llantos de mi Rapunzel, Eugene y mi hermana que alternaban lágrimas con aplausos y los gritos de Conejo. Todo era maravilloso. Jack me tomó de la cadera y me atrajo más a si para profundizar el beso, pero tenía una segunda intención y lo sabía. Muy disimuladamente empezó a estrujar cierta parte de su anatomía contra mí. ¡Jack nunca iba a cambiar!

— ¿Te podrías esperar por lo menos un poco? — Le susurré cuando dejó mis labios.

— ¿Me prometes que vamos a tener mucha diversión? — Me contestó.

— Por supuesto...

Salimos de la iglesia entre gritos y copos de nieve, ambos éramos felices. Nos despedimos de todos y Jack me tomó de la cintura para llevarme a nuestro nuevo hogar: un castillo de hielo nuevo que entre ambos habíamos hecho similar al que antes tenía, según Jack, le había encantado tanto ese castillo que quiso que nuestra casa fuera igual, la única diferencia era que ahora estábamos en la cima de la montaña donde ningún humano pudiese vivir. Un lugar sólo para nosotros dos.

o - o - o - o - o - o

Veía el crepúsculo desde el balcón de mi castillo, era realmente hermoso. El sol se estaba ocultando, el cielo parecía como un gigantesco mar naranja, las primeras estrellas se empezaban a aparecer, pude ver como SandMan viajaba a la ciudad con la noche, podía ver como la noche empezaba a nacer y el sol se extendía. Era hermoso. Y se volvió más hermoso cuando Jack entró a la habitación con un pequeño de pelo blanco durmiendo entre sus brazos. Nuestro bebé. Cuando nos enteramos que seríamos padres, fue el día más feliz de nuestras vidas. Y cuando lo tuve entre mis brazos por primera vez, sería imposible describir lo que sentí cuando aquellos hermosos ojos azules me miraron por primera vez. Jack se acercó a mí y me extendió al pequeño Antony, lo cargué y lo contemplé dormir mientras a su alrededor ya empezaban a formarse copos de nieve, cuando tuviese edad, iniciáramos Jack y yo a instruirlo para que maneje sus poderes y no le pase como a Jack o a mí, quienes aprendimos con ensayo y error.

— Estuvo jugando todo el día. — Comentó con una sonrisa mi esposo.

— He de imaginarlo, si tú eres su padre. — Escuché una risa salir de sus labios.

— Obvio, conmigo la diversión no para. — Se halagó a sí mismo.

— Después de casi setecientos años existiendo ¿y aún sigues desconociendo la palabra "modestia"? Pobre de la idiota que se casó contigo. — Bromeé entre risas. — Pero bueno, esta idiota es feliz contigo.

— Y yo lo soy contigo. — Sentí como sus brazos me rodearon. — Mi hermoso Copo de Cristal...

— ¿Qué quieres, Jack? — Le interrogué mientras arrullaba a Antony.

— ¿Será que mi pequeño quiera un hermanito? — Así que eso quería, ¿cómo podría negarme a esa petición?

— Mmm... Quizá. ¿Te gustaría empezar a trabaje en ello?

— Te aseguro que será muy divertido.

Miré a Jack y juntamos nuestros labios tratando de no apretar a Antony. En ese momento recordé a mi yo de hace siglos atrás y me pareció increíble lo mucho que me había pasado. Había muerto, pero en realidad volví a nacer. Me encerré por tres siglos tratando de asesinar a mi corazón, pero alguien vino y lo revivió con un simple beso. Descubrí que era la pasión y el deseo, pero igual los celos. Vencí dos veces a un ser oscuro con el poder y los sentimientos que la persona que más amaba me ayudó a descubrir. Volví a ver a mi hermana y, ahora, podía ver a su descendencia cuando quisiera y ellos me verían a mí porque jamás dejarían de creer en nosotros. Pero, sobre todo, descubrí que la vida -en mi caso, no vida- era tan inesperada y única que no importaba cuanto pasara, siempre había una cosa nueva, y que, era tan hermoso Copo de Cristal recién caído del cielo.

_**Ж **__FIN __**Ж**_

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

****_Primer*: xD El dialogo original iba a ser "me vale pito", pero pensé que sería muy yo.  
Segundo **:Pídeme todo lo que quieras es mi libro erótico favorito, así que decidí ponerlo en esta broma.  
Tercer ***: No sabía exactamente el nombre de esos conjuntos, así que si alguien sabe, me ayudaría demasiado en futuros escritos.  
Cuarto ****: Nota curiosa, Cleopatra le hacía una felación a todos sus soldados para mantenerlos felices… xD ¡Gran manera de mantener la fidelidad y felicidad de un ejército!  
Quinto*****: Esto fue inspirado cuando estaba en Tumblr, sigo un Ask "Jelsa" donde le preguntan cada cosa a esos dos… x3 Un día, le preguntaron a Jack y Elsa cuales eran sus posiciones favoritas, y respondieron: "La bailarina y Cowgirl" LOL._

**Contestando comentarios: **

_HatefulRainbow__: :'C Ay, claro, como a ti no te va a violar una negra de dos metros(? xD Hahahahaha Ok. No. Anna no se cree el centro de atención, es lesbi y está enamorada en secreto de Elsa, pero no lo dice porque Elsa ama en realidad a Jack (?Ok, No. ._. Me tengo que alejar del Elsanna  
__Marina:_ _o3o Eh… Vale… xD Veré si hago algo bueno después de la universidad.  
__ShirayGaunt__: Espero y la pregunta ya haya sido contestada con el final xD Bueno, esos dos creo que les encanta "hacer bebés".  
__Bubble Glass_: _Gracias por el comentario y tu voto será contado :3  
__Koyuuki__: xD Yep, así los imagino a ambos. _

_Camila: Gracia por tu comentario.  
__Emil: Gracias, y espero te haya gustado el fina.  
__laidyx: xD Si, as__í cualquiera deja el alcohol. Claro que pueden opinar. :3  
Pamela: Pues, ya lo he subido y es el último. ^^U  
Gues: Suele pasar –le da un algodón- bienvenida o bienvenido a mi mundo. *w*_

**Resultados de los FanFics.**

_El rey de las nieves: 5  
¿Qué es el amor?: 2  
Rosas Floreciendo: 1_

_xD Les quiero compartir algo chistoso que una amiga que igual lee esto me dijo. Estaba preguntándole cual prefería y me dijo que el de "¿Qué es el amor?", cuando le dije las puntuaciones finales me dijo: ":'C Ay, nadie quiere salseo yuri/yaoi, soy la única enferma mental uwu" xD No sé, me dio risa eso. _

**Comentarios finales.**

_Bueno, espero y les haya gustado el último capítulo y les agradezco a todos los lectores, como a los que no comentaron, a los que me sigue, a los que siguen la historia, a los que me ayudaron agregándolo a historias favoritas, a los que me dieron ánimos con un comentario y a los que lo leen. En serio, gracias.  
Este FanFic no será el último, eso es seguro. Solo esperen y verán más de Zakuro Hatsune. _


End file.
